ODIO O ¿AMOR?
by tany cullen
Summary: HLC2 Desde que Edward y Bella se conocieron surgió una aversión entre ellos, se odian mutuamente, pero el destino les tiene reservada una sorpresa. ¿Le darán una oportunidad al amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer solo la trama es mía.

**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**

**Título: **ODIO O... ¿AMOR?

**Penname**: tany cullen

**Summary: **(HLC2) Desde que Edward y Bella se conocieron surgió una adversidad entre ellos, se odian mutuamente pero el destino les tiene reservada una sorpresa. ¿Le darán una oportunidad al amor?

**Pareja: **Edward & Bella

**Número de palabras: **4,171

* * *

><p>Mi vida era perfecta, tenía amigos maravillosos y los mejores padres que pudiera haber deseado; solamente había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que ensombrecía esa perfección: Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Edward había llegado a la ciudad hacía cerca de un año, cuando Alice me dijo que su hermano vendría para terminar el instituto juntos pensé que seria genial, y que Edward sería como Alice o como Emmett, al menos que se parecieran en algo, pero estaba muy equivocada.<p>

Edward era un arrogante, egocéntrico, idiota, mujeriego, imbécil... y podía seguir por horas con una interminable lista de palabras que lo describían a la perfección pero lo que más me desagradaba de él, era justamente que fuera un mujeriego; se había enrollado prácticamente con casi toda la población femenina del instituto, excluyendo a su hermana, a mi prima Rosalie, y porque era la novia de su hermano Emmett, y a mí.

Escuché como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta, de seguro era mi mamá, así que me hice la dormida.

—Bella, cariño despierta —me dijo Renné moviéndome ligeramente.

—Mamá, déjame dormir un momento más. En un par de semanas, el verano terminará y tendré que irme a la universidad —le respondí tapándome la cara con una de las almohadas.

—Bella ya son las once de la mañana, recuerdas que iremos a casa de los Cullen a medio día pues quedamos en comer con ellos, ¿verdad? —¡diablos! Lo había olvidado completamente.

Me levanté rápidamente y entré al baño casi corriendo, no tarde más de quince minutos en ducharme, salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me acerqué al guardarropa para elegir que usaría.

Recorrí el guardarropa de un lado a otro con la mirada un par de veces y nada me convencía, al final terminé decidiéndome por unos jeans tubo color negro y una blusa azul claro tipo halter; me vestí y por último me maquillé y peiné, mi cabello lo llevaba suelto y dejé las ondas que se marcaban naturalmente, mi maquillaje era ligero pues no me gustaba muy cargado, me puse unos zapatos también negros de tacón y bajé a la sala donde estaban mis padres y mi prima Rosalie esperándome.

—Vaya, ya era hora. Vamos que se nos hace tarde —dijo Charlie levantándose de el sofá donde estaba sentado.

—Te ves hermosa, Edward se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea —me susurró Rosalie mientras caminábamos a donde estaba aparcado al coche de mi papá.

—Pues me importa muy poco lo que piense de mí, el idiota mírenme-soy-el-centro-del-universo Edward Cullen —le dije a mi prima y me adelanté para subirme al coche.

Rosalie sólo negó divertida antes de seguirme y subió al coche. Rosalie era como mi hermana, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntas y, cuando sus padres murieron hace siete años, su custodia había pasado a Charlie que era su único pariente. Unos minutos después llegamos a casa de los Cullen y suspiré sonoramente, tenía que prepararme mentalmente para pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Edward y no terminar en un psiquiátrico.

Alice y Esme fueron quienes salieron a recibirnos, Charlie dijo que iría a ayudar a Emmett y Carlisle, que según nos dijo Esme, estaban tratando de encender la parrilla en el jardín, sólo espero que no terminen quemando la casa.

Después de ayudar a Esme con las cosas para la parrillada salimos al jardín, estábamos de lo más divertidos charlando... hasta que apareció Edward; saludó amablemente a mis padres y a Rosalie, y después de unos minutos se acercó para saludarme.

—Hola, ¿cómo estas cabeza de tomate? —me dijo el muy idiota, desde una vez que me vio sonrojada, me llamaba así.

—Muy bien, cerebro de guisante —le respondí dándole una mirada envenenada, a lo cual, él se soltó riendo ruidosamente.

Bufé y me alejé hecha una furia, si me quedaba un segundo más cerca de él, era capaz de cometer un homicidio. ¡Argh! ¿Cómo es que el muy... desgraciado siempre sabe qué hacer para sacarme de mis casillas?

Después del desagradable encuentro con Edward las cosas habían mejorado de forma considerable, estaba charlando animadamente con Rosalie y Alice cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, me disculpé con las chicas y me alejé para atender la llamada. Estaba cerca de la piscina, y cuando terminé de hablar, giré para regresar con las chicas pero... ¡Oh sorpresa! Choqué con Edward y, en un vano intento por no caer a la piscina, me sujeté de él causando que perdiera el equilibrio y los dos termináramos en el agua.

—¡Eres un idiota, Edward! —le grité.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo no hice nada. Además, es solamente agua Isabella, no te vas a encoger por mojarte, ¿verdad? —me dijo con voz burlona.

—Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te ahogas —salí de la piscina y me alejé, apenas un par de pasos, antes de que su voz me hiciera detenerme.

—¡Por Dios Isabella! Hieres mis sentimientos —dijo con sarcasmo y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria—. ¿Sabes? No deberías enojarte, es malo para tu salud.

Juró por lo más sagrado que traté de no hacerlo pero estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales, así que me quité uno de mis zapatos y se la arrojé dándole en un hombro, aunque mi intención era darle justo en la cabeza y no sé, tal vez causarle una conmoción cerebral como mínimo. Él sólo rió con más fuerza y agarró mi zapato entre sus manos.

—Muchas gracias por el obsequio, pero no creo que me quede bien —comentó sin dejar de reír.

Respiré profundamente y me alejé, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me libras de este castigo y le mandas un rayo a Edward? Llegué a donde estaban todos, que al percatarse de que estaba completamente mojada, me miraron interrogantes pero los ignoré. Busqué con la mirada a Alice, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió Bella? —me preguntó Alice que venía con Jasper, su novio, tomados de la mano.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero la volví a cerrar cuando escuché las risas de Edward tras de mí.

—¿Por qué están mojados los dos? ¿Qué estaban haciendo par de pillos? —preguntó Emmett moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Fue un accidente, Isabella estaba cerca de la piscina, chocamos y caímos al agua —respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Accidente? Estoy segura de que no fue ningún _"accidente"_ y que lo hiciste a propósito —le reproché y marcando las comillas en el aire.

—Tranquila Bells, vamos adentro para que te seques —me dijo Alice y yo asentí.

Comencé a caminar junto a Alice y Rosalie al interior de la casa, pero unas risillas que reconocí inmediatamente como las de Edward, me obligaron a detenerme y voltear a verlo.

—Isabella, creo que necesitas tu zapato —dijo tratando de contener la risa el muy hijo de p… bueno, Esme no tiene la culpa de que su bendito hijo sea un redomado idiota.

¡Genial! Todos deben de estarse riendo de mí, ahora entiendo de qué se reía Edward, al llevar sólo uno de mis zapatos caminaba cojeando; tomé el zapato con un movimiento demasiado brusco, me lo puse con toda la dignidad posible y caminé hacia la casa.

En momentos como ése agradecía que Alice fuera una fanática de la moda y, que nos haya obligado a Rosalie y a mí, a dejar algo de ropa en su casa por si llegáramos a necesitarla. Veinte minutos después regresamos al jardín, el resto del día pasó sin más complicaciones; cuando regresamos a casa ya era muy tarde así que subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Esta vez no podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así, tenía que encontrar la forma de desquitarme de Edward, con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida.

Los días pasaban muy de prisa y ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para que terminara el verano, así que hoy habíamos decidido salir solamente las chicas y yo, no lo pasamos bomba, fuimos a un club muy bueno y nos divertimos como hacía tiempo no lo hacíamos. Cuando Rosalie y yo regresamos a casa, Charlie y Renné nos estaban esperando en la sala.

—¿Ocurre algo? —les preguntó Rosalie.

—No querida, sólo las estábamos esperando para darles una noticia —respondió Charlie y, no sé por qué, pero presentía no me iba a gustar para nada.

—Hoy nos llamaron Esme y Carlisle para invitarnos a pasar unos días en su finca, aceptamos y nos iremos mañana al medio día —continuó Renné.

—¡Genial! Espero les vaya muy bien y que se diviertan.

—Creo que no entendiste Bella, iremos los cuatro, con todos los Cullen a su finca —me explicó mi adorada madre como si fuera una retrasada mental.

—¡Eso es estupendo, en este mismo momento prepararé mis cosas! —dijo una muy sonriente Rosalie y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Yo no puedo ir, mañana tengo que arreglar unos pendientes en la universidad —les respondí con una sonrisa. ¡Gracias Dios por librarme de este viaje!

—Eso ya lo sabíamos, le he dicho a Esme y me dijo que Edward tampoco puede viajar mañana por motivos personales y que viajará pasado mañana, así que te puedes ir con él —retiro lo dicho, ¡¿por qué me odias tanto Dios?!

—Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea. Edward y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, es más, no voy a mentir... ¡Lo odio, lo detesto, y no puedo ni quiero viajar con él! —chillé como niña chiquita haciendo berrinche por un caramelo.

—Pasado mañana, viajaras con Edward y no quiero escuchar nada más al respecto. ¿Entendido? —dijo Charlie con voz cansada y no tuve más remedio que asentir.

Al día siguiente, justo a medio día, Rosalie y mis padres se fueron con los Cullen a la dichosa finca ésa; por lo que me había dicho Alice, sabía era un lugar hermoso y que estaba a siete horas de la ciudad. Después de solucionar los pendiente que tenía en la universidad regresé a la casa, comí algo ligero y subí a mi habitación para hacer mi maleta, estaba terminando de cerrar la maleta cuando el teléfono sonó.

—¿Diga?

—Isabella, hubo cambio de planes y voy camino a tu casa, iremos a la finca hoy —me dijo Edward.

—¿Estás loco? No tarda en anochecer.

—Pues yo cumplo con avisarte, sino quieres ir, dime para no perder mi tiempo en pasar por tu casa —estuve a punto, a punto, de decirle que se fuera al diablo y que no iría con él a ningún maldito lugar, pero no quería tener problemas con Charlie y Renné.

—Está bien, aquí te espero —gruñí entre dientes y corté la llamada.

Salí de la casa y esperé a que llegara sentada en las escaleras del porche. Cuando llegó, hizo acopio de toda su caballerosidad, nótese el sarcasmo, para ayudarme a subir mi maleta al coche; ni siquiera se dignó a abrirme la cajuela del coche y al abrirla recordé mi dulce venganza por lo de la piscina.

Para Edward, su Volvo era lo más preciado que tenía y yo lo había usado como cuaderno para dibujar estropeando la pintura, había sido demasiado infantil lo sé, pero eso no me quita la satisfacción que sentí cuando vi su cara de horror, fue un momento digno de fotografía. Cerré la cajuela y creo que, _accidentalmente_ lo hice con un poco más de fuerza, me subí al coche y noté que Edward tenía una expresión sería en el rostro, de seguro se molestó por mi exceso de fuerza al cerrar su cajuela.

Estábamos sumergidos en un tenso silencio, y la verdad estaba a punto de volverme loca; busqué en mi bolsa y por suerte traía mi iPod, me puse los auriculares y subí al volumen al máximo. No sé en qué momento del trayecto me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté, el coche estaba detenido en medio de la nada y Edward no estaba dentro, asustada bajé del coche y lo busqué con la mirada, suspiré con alivio cuando lo vi a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

—¡Mierda! —dijo y estrelló su celular en el suelo, se pasó las manos por el cabello como lo hacía cuando estaba molesto o nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué detuviste el coche? —traté de que mi voz sonara firme, y lo logré, pero la verdad es que estaba un poco... ¡Oh está bien! Realmente estaba asustada.

—El coche se descompuso, siento desilusionarte si es que pensaste otra cosa.

—Al contrario, no sabes al alivio que siento —le respondí cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho—. ¿Por qué no llamas a alguien?

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Eres una genio! —dijo con sarcasmo golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano—. Es sólo que hay un pequeño inconveniente, en éste maldito lugar no hay señal. No soy tan estúpido como crees, Isabella, ya lo había intentado.

—No tienes por que ser tan grosero conmigo, Edward —le reproché.

—¡Entonces no me trates como un idiota! —me gritó.

—¡Pues no puedo tratarte de otra manera, porque eso es lo que eres, un idiota! —le grite de vuelta.

—¡Argh! Deja tu papel de señorita perfección, ¿por qué que crees? ¡No. Eres. Perfecta! ¡Eres una niña caprichosa y mimada, que está acostumbrada a que todos hagan lo que ella dice! —así que eso pensaba de mí, pues ya era tiempo de que él supiera qué pensaba yo de él.

—¡Pues tú eres el idiota, egocéntrico, arrogante más grande del mundo y te odio como no te podrías siquiera imaginar! —era consciente de que esta discusión, a cada momento que pasa, se salía más y más de control, lo que nos llevaría a terminar lastimándonos o... ¿No?

—¡Pues el sentimiento es bien correspondido! —tiró de su cabello con frustración y se plantó frente a mí, su respiración era agitada y mi corazón se tuvo al ver la mezcla de sentimientos que sus ojos reflejaban—. Pero más me odio a mí mismo, por desearte como lo hago.

No pude siquiera asimilar lo que me dijo, porque apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y, aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas de no corresponder a su beso, tan sólo bastaron unos segundos para que lo hiciera. Era un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación, nos separamos por falta de oxigeno y Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo estaba sentada en el cofre del coche, ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí? La vedad no lo sé y poco me interesaba esa respuesta.

—Dime que... me aleje y... lo haré —me dijo con voz ronca, sin dejar de besar mi cuello y acariciando mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa.

—Si te alejas... te juro que... te odiaré por el... resto de mi vida —le contesté sin pensarlo y entre jadeos, él sonrió y volvió a atacar mi labios.

Edward se deshizo de mi blusa y de mi sujetador en tan sólo cuestión de segundos; besó, lamió y mordisqueo mis pechos a su antojo, logrando arrancarme sonoros suspiros y gemidos. Llevé mis manos a los botones de su camisa, y después de unos segundos de batallar para abrirlos, terminé por desesperarme y tiré de la endemoniada prenda haciéndolos volar, acaricié con las puntas de mis dedos sus perfectos abdominales, marcando su contorno con suavidad y cerró los ojos con fuerza ante mis caricias, mis manos se movieron con un poco más de atrevimiento, bajando hasta tocar su abultada entrepierna, ganándome un suspiró y un ronco gemido.

—Pequeña traviesa —chasqueó la lengua y alejó mis manos de su cuerpo, aprisionándolas por detrás de mi espalda—. Creo que se merece un castigo, señorita Swan —susurró en mi oído, causando que me derritiera como mantequilla al fuego.

Sus labios volvieron a atrapar los míos, a la par que me recostó completamente sobre el capo del coche; con demasiada calma desabrochó mi pantalón y se deshizo de el, cada segundo que pasaba el fuego de la pasión se avivaba más y más dentro de mi cuerpo y mi sexo palpitaba pidiendo a gritos ser atendido. Edward jugó un poco con la cinta de mis bragas, clavó sus ojos en los míos y me sonrió para después rasgarlas, un gritito salió de mis labios por la sorpresa su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso, fue por mi camisa —murmuró con voz endemoniadamente sexy para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus labios y sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo a su antojo, sentí su aliento en mi sexo y, cuando su lengua acarició mi clítoris, todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Edward introdujo un dedo un mi vagina y comenzó a moverlo con maestría, después introdujo otro y continuó con su labor mientras su lengua jugaba con mi clítoris, bastaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que me dejara arrastrar al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

—Simplemente deliciosa —dijo relamiéndose los labios sensualmente.

Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé, probando mi esencia en sus labios, fue el momento más erótico que había experimentado en mi corta vida y provocó que mi sexo se humedeciera nuevamente. Desabroché el pantalón de Edward con demasiadas ansias, lo bajé llevándome su bóxer al mismo tiempo liberando su erección y él terminó de deshacerse de ellos. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, su miembro rozó mi entrada y ambos gemimos por el contacto, Edward estaba disfrutando torturándome, su miembro entraba un poco para después salir completamente y volver a repetir la acción.

—Por favor... no sigas... torturándome así —pedí entre jadeos, retorciéndome en busca de contacto y él besó mi cuello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? —me preguntó, desde que no conocimos esta era la primera vez que me llamaba Bella, y mi nombre es sus labios se oía de maravilla.

—Te quiero a ti... dentro de mí... y ahora —le susurré de forma pausada al oído y acaricié su miembro con mi mano.

Él gruño y me besó apasionadamente, sin dejar de besarme entro en mí de una sola estocada y solté un gemido que murió en sus labios.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y con mis manos me sujetaba fuertemente de sus hombros, tanto, que estoy segura dejaría un par de marcas en su piel. Nuestra respiración era cada vez más errática, mis paredes se contrajeron aprisionando el miembro de Edward y tan sólo unos segundos después, ambos gritamos al alcanzar el clímax.

Nos quedamos un momento abrazados y en silencio mientras recuperábamos el aliento, después de todo no había que decir, o al menos yo no sabía qué decir en eso momento, o tal vez no quería romper la paz que nos rodeaba y comenzar a discutir de nuevo.

—Bella, después de esto no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti —abrí los ojos como platos y traté de hablar, pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna así que él continuó hablando—. Bella, te amo. Te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Sí, claro, éste es otro de tus juegos —sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Te amo y es la verdad.

—Pues yo no, esto que pasó fue un error, no debimos dejarnos llevar por el momento —sentí como se tensó y se alejó de mí como si el contacto con mi piel le quemara.

Buscó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con prisa, cuando terminó, se fue caminando y me dejó sola.

No pude contener más las lágrimas, sin dejar de llorar busqué mi ropa y tuve que sacar de mi maleta otras bragas, pues las otras estaban rotas. Me subí al coche en el asiento trasero y me acosté, ¿qué era lo que yo sentía por Edward? Hasta hace un momento pensaba odiarlo, pero después de haber hecho el amor con él, no estaba tan segura de eso, aunque tampoco podía decir que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

¿Él me amaba? De eso no podía estar segura, y en definitivo, no iba a arriesgarme a que me lastimara como a todas las demás, no iba a permitir que me destrozara al botarme cuando se enfadara de mí. Estuve pensando y llorando prácticamente hasta que amaneció, bajé del coche y vi a Edward sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

—Tendremos que caminar hasta la finca, estamos como a una hora de allí —me dijo sin mirarme y comenzó a caminar.

Yo lo seguí y me mantuve unos pasos atrás de él, justo una hora después, llegamos a la finca y todos se sorprendieron al vernos llegar y más caminando; Edward les explicó que el coche se había descompuesto anoche por el camino y que habíamos esperado a que amaneciera, pues caminar de noche hubiera sido peligroso. Emmett y Jasper fueron a donde estaba el coche por nuestras cosas y llamarían a alguien que lo arreglara, Alice me acompañó a la que sería mi habitación, le dije que necesitaba una ducha y salió dejándome sola.

Los días que estuvimos en la finca fueron los mas desagradables que hubiera tenido el desagrado de vivir, Edward me evitaba a todo momento y, cuando coincidíamos en un mismo lugar los dos, el ambiente se tornaba demasiado tenso.

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad los días se pasaron volando, y por fin hoy comenzaba la universidad, algo que espero me ayude a no seguir pensando en el tema _X _como había decido llamar a lo ocurrido con Edward. Rosalie y yo llegamos y en el estacionamiento encontramos a Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

—¿Qué te pasa Alice? Te ves triste —le pregunté y ella suspiró.

—Edward se fue de la ciudad, estudiará fuera del país otra vez.

¿Edward se había ido? Bien, tal vez eso era lo mejor para ambos, no sé si hubiera podido estar cerca de él, y más cuando en estos días me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Sí, contra todo pronóstico, me había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

…

**Cuatro Años Después.**

Me encontraba con mi prima en la boutique de Alice, hoy era la última prueba del vestido de novia de Rosalie, que en unos días se casaba con Emmett, y tanto ella como Alice estaban todas neuróticas.

—Te queda perfecto, serás la novia más hermosa —le dije a mi prima y ella sonrió.

—Gracias Bells, soy tan feliz —ya sabía yo que era feliz, y en el fondo, no podía evitar sentir envidia.

—Alice, ¿Edward vendrá a la boda? —le pregunté a mi amiga con falso desinterés, ya que me moría por saber si vendría.

—La verdad no lo sé, no he hablado mucho con él en estos cuatro años, Emmett le llamó para decirle... —el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, lo sacó de su bolsa y contestó sin siquiera ver el número—. ¿Diga? ¡Oh Edward! Justo estábamos hablando de ti, ¿cómo estás? —al escuchar el nombre de Edward sentí como si mi corazón saltara dentro de mi pecho—. ¡De verdad! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, Emmett también se pondrá muy contento al saber que vendrás para su boda...

No pude seguir escuchando lo que decía Alice, ya que en cuanto escuché que Edward vendría, fue como si me hubiera desconectado de todo.

El día de la boda llegó y nadie sabía nada de Edward, no había vuelto a llamar a nadie y Alice sospechaba que se había arrepentido de venir. Ya estábamos todos en la iglesia, Emmett estaba desesperado por la _tardanza_ de Rosalie y no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, poniéndonos los nervios de punta a todos los presentes. Cuando Alice comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, pensé que Rosalie ya había llegado, pero mi corazón se detuvo al ver a Edward acercarse... con una hermosa chica colgada de su brazo.

Rosalie llegó y la ceremonia comenzó, cuando la ceremonia terminó todos fuimos al salón donde sería la recepción, yo no estuve mucho tiempo y cerca de las 9:00 de la noche me despedí de los recién casados y regresé a mi departamento, donde vivía desde hace dos años. Cuando llegué me acosté, sólo me quité los zapatos ya que no tenía ánimos para nada más; recordé a Edward y el cómo se veía de lo más feliz con ésa mujer... ¡Soy tan estúpida! Y por eso perdí a Edward, aunque tal vez nunca fue mío.

Un fuerte olor a humo me despertó, me levanté y encendí la luz, me sobresalté al ver que toda la habitación estaba llena de humo, salí corriendo y todo el departamento estaba igual. El pánico se comenzó a apoderar de mí, cada vez respiraba con más dificultad, comencé a toser y tuve que sostenerme de la pared para no caerme.

—¡Bella abre la puerta! —escuché que alguien gritaba, pero no pude identificar con claridad la voz.

Escuché un fuerte golpe y pasos que se acercaban a mí, creí haber visto a Edward a mi lado pero debió ser sólo mi imaginación, después todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi, fueron unos hermosos orbes verdes frente a mí, que me veían con preocupación y al mismo tiempo con alivio.

—Por fin despiertas, estaba muy preocupado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y una extraña pero agradable sensación me recorrió el cuerpo.

—Estás en mi departamento —sus palabras me respondieron y fruncí el ceño—. El departamento de Alice ahora es mío, fui yo quien lo compró cuando ella se mudó con Jasper, necesitaba un lugar propio para cuando regresara a la cuidad —me explicó, vaya, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el comprador _misterioso,_ según Alice, fuera precisamente Edward.

—¿Ya no te vas a ir? —él negó y un sentimiento de felicidad me envolvió, aunque tan rápido como llegó se fue, cuando recordé a la mujer ésa que estaba con él—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Hubo un incendio en tu edificio, tal parece ser que fue un problema con la instalación eléctrica.

—¿Cómo fue que salí del departamento? Recuerdo, vagamente, que alguien me gritaba y después como la puerta fue abierta.

—Fui yo quien te sacó del departamento —entonces no fue mi imaginación, fue él quien me salvó.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste del incendio? No tenías por qué hacerlo, te pudo haber pasado alg… —no pude continuar, porque él me silencio con sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Hablas demasiado —murmuró sobre mis labios—. Desde que saliste de la recepción, salí tras de ti pero no me atrevía a subir a tu departamento. Cuando vi el humo y las llamas, no lo pensé dos veces y quise entrar pero no me dejaban pasar, cuando unos de los bomberos se distrajo, entré y te saqué de ahí. Lo hice porque te amo, y si te pasara algo, no podría soportarlo.

—¿Y la mujer con la que fuiste a la boda?

—Ella es sólo una amiga que se va a mudar a la ciudad —me explicó y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—Yo también te amo, y fui una tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes, nunca debí permitir que te alejaras de mí —le dije y ahora fui yo quién lo besó.

—Eso significa, ¿qué ahora si quieres ser mi novia?

—Claro que sí —le respondí sin pensarlo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y pronto las prendas comenzaron a estorbarnos, por primera vez en estos cuatro años me sentía completa y feliz; no sabía que pasaría mañana, en unas semanas, meses o años, pero lo que sí sabía, era que amaba a Edward, el hombre que alguna vez fue la persona que mas odié, se había convertido en el amor de mi vida.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo, una mujer de cabello castaño estaba profundamente dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y… un momento, anoche yo rescaté a Bella del incendio, le dije que estaba enamorado de ella y ella me dijo que también me amaba, después le pedí que fuera mi novia, aceptó e hicimos el amor toda la noche.

Entonces, si esta mujer es Bella, aún debo de estar soñando porque es la única explicación para que ella esté aquí, entre mis brazos; apreté mi agarre en su cintura pues debía aprovechar el tiempo que durara mi sueño, ¿no?

—Edward, ¿estás despierto? —preguntó con voz adormilada, ¡Dios! Hasta su voz sonaba tan real.

—No, y no quiero despertar porque cuando lo haga desaparecerás, como siempre lo haces —respondí y su cuerpo se sacudió a causa de sus risas.

—Te aseguro que no voy a desaparecer, pero sino aflojas un poquito tu agarre, sí que me voy a asfixiar —Bella dibujaba círculos en mi pecho provocando que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

—¿No estoy soñando? —me pregunté más a mí mismo que a ella.

—Nop, no estás soñando —respondió y me pellizcó un brazo.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —protesté frotando la parte en que me había pellizcado.

—Pues claro, ¿ahora estás seguro de que no estás soñando?

Sino estaba soñando, eso quiere decir que todo lo que pasó anoche fue real y que por fin Bella es mi novia, soy un idiota, ¿cómo pude creer que todo había sido un sueño? Pero bueno, en mi defensa diré que después de cuatro años soñando con el momento en que por fin estuviéramos juntos, es comprensible. Comencé a reír y Bella se incorporó, quedando sentada y me veía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué rayos te estás riendo? —tomé su brazo, la jalé para que volviera a su posición anterior y la aprisioné entre mis brazos.

—Es sólo que soñé tantas veces con despertar así contigo, que bueno, pensé que todo lo pasado anoche no había sido más que otro de mis sueños.

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco puedo creer que estemos juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Alcé su rostro tomándola por el mentón y mis labios buscaron los suyos, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, aún no entiendo ¿cómo pude estar cuatro años lejos de ella? Sin sus besos y sus caricias, sin su simple presencia; el beso que comenzó lento y tierno se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y necesidad, sin romper el beso giré cambiando nuestra posición y así quedar yo sobre ella, mis labios descendieron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos que devoré como si del más exquisito manjar se tratara, y para mí ciertamente lo era, de sus labios salían suaves y excitantes gemidos que me estaban volviendo loco, comencé a bajar dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen y… mi celular comenzó a sonar.

—Edward... no contestes —suplicó Bella con voz jadeante y estuve a punto de ignorar la llamada, pero podía ser algo importante.

—Tengo que contestar cariño —tomé el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y vi que era Tanya. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?—. Tanya, ¿qué ocurre? —Bella bufó y se cubrió con la sábana.

—¡Buenos días Edd! Te llamo para invitarte a desayunar.

—Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado y no puedo ir —me disculpé y ella suspiró, _ocupado tratando de hacerle el amor a mi hermosa novia, _agregué para mí, pues obviamente no le iba a decir eso.

—Está bien no te preocupes, ¿nos vemos después? —preguntó con voz esperanzada; pobre, debe ser difícil llegar a una nueva cuidad y no conocer a nadie, creo que debo decirle a Alice que salgan juntas, estoy seguro que se llevarán de maravilla.

—Sí, nos vemos después —me dijo un: _adiós,_ como despedida y cortó la llamada.

—¿Quién es Tanya? —la voz de Bella sonó rara, acaso ¿estaba celosa?

—Es mi amiga, ella fue quien me acompañó a la boda de Emm y Rose. ¿En que nos quedamos? —le dije tratando de besarla, pero ella se apartó y salió de la cama enrollando la sábana en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te llamó?

—Bella, ya te dije que es mi amiga, solamente eso. Entre nosotros no hay nada.

—Pero ella sí quiere algo más contigo, soy mujer Edward, y créeme que sé reconocer cuando a una mujer le interesa un hombre, y tú claramente le interesas —me encantaba esta faceta de Bella, se veía realmente sexy cuando estaba celosa.

—Pero ella a mí no me interesa, la única mujer que me interesa eres tú, te amo Bella —su expresión cambió, me sonrió y volvió a la cama.

—Yo también te amo —me dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento, Bella entreabrió sus labios y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una feroz batalla por dominar, abandonó mis labios y besó mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban dulcemente mi torso desnudo, sus labios bajaron hasta atrapar uno de mis pezones y tiró suavemente de el. ¡Dios! Esta mujer me quiere volver loco, sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos y una ola de lujuria recorrió mi cuerpo entero, tiré de la sábana que aún estaba enrollada en su cuerpo para deshacerme de ella, pero Bella no me lo permitió.

—Creo que iré a tomar una ducha —me dijo besando por ultima vez mis labios.

—Te acompaño —le susurré sensualmente al oído.

—No, prefiero ducharme sola —ella no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

Me sonrió angelicalmente y salió de la cama dejándome con un serio _problema._ ¡Claro! Esta era su forma de vengarse por que atendí la llamada de Tanya, pero este juego lo podíamos jugar los dos. Salí de la cama y entré a la ducha, abrí la puerta cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Bella estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que no se percató de mi presencia, no hasta que su espalda chocó con mi torso y mis brazos rodearon su cintura.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? —besé su cuello y ella ahogó un gemido.

—Estoy segura —me dijo y su voz tembló un poco.

—¿Sabes? Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión —susurré y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No lo creo —rebatió con voz ahogada.

Con una de mis manos acaricié su vientre, bajando lentamente hasta llagar a su sexo y mis dedos encontraron su clítoris, comencé a jugar con el acariciándolo en círculos y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi pecho. Mi otra mano la llevé hasta sus pechos y los masaje, primero unos y después el otro, su respiración se comenzó a volver agitada y de sus labios salían sonoros gemidos, me alejé de ella _dispuesto_ a salir de la ducha.

—Ni creas que me vas a dejar así Cullen —me dijo tomándome del brazo.

Iba a protestar pero sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos impulsándola para que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura, no podía soportar más, necesitaba hacerla mía y lo necesitaba ya; entré en ella de una sola estocada y ambos gemimos de placer. Mis embestidas comenzaron lentas pero poco a poco se volvieron más rápidas, mis labios recorrían su cuello y mis manos acariciaban su espalda, estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax y ella también, por lo que aceleré más el ritmo de mis embestidas alcanzando un ritmo casi frenético.

Sus paredes se contrajeron aprisionando deliciosamente mi miembro, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda cuando alcanzó su liberación llevándome a alcanzar la mía. Nos quedamos abrasados y sin movernos, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron un poco. Nos duchamos entre besos y sensuales caricias, cuando terminamos salimos de la ducha, nos secamos y Bella se puso un albornoz, yo enrollé la toalla en mi cintura y me dirigí al guardarropa para sacar algo, tomé un pantalón de pijama y me lo puse.

—No tengo ropa que ponerme y mi vestido huele a humo, tendré que llamar a Alice para que me traiga algo —me dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Llámala, pero tendrá que ser hasta mañana, para los planes que tengo no creo que necesites ropa —me acerqué a ella y la besé.

—¿Acaso usted no se cansa señor Cullen? —me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

—Fueron cuatro largos años los que perdimos de estar juntos, así que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La recosté en la cama y comencé a besarla, desanudé el cordón del albornoz que Bella traía puesto y... el timbre comenzó a sonar, maldije por lo bajo y Bella rió. Salí de la habitación y me sorprendí al abrir la puerta y ver a Tanya, la cual me veía con una sonrisa.

—Hola Edd. Traje algo para desayunar, espero no molestarte.

—Hola Tanya, yo…

—¿Quién era amor? —preguntó Bella entrando a la sala; cuando la vi con mi camisa puesta, tragué en seco y tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no correr hacia ella, cargarla sobre mi hombro al puro estilo cavernicola y llevarla de regreso a la habitación.

.

.

**BELLA POV.**

Edward salió de la habitación para ver quién era, me levanté de la cama y comencé a arreglarla, aunque para los planes que tenía Edward no le vía mucho caso; escuché la voz de una mujer hablando con Edward, y no necesitaba ser adivina, para saber que se trataba de la zorra de Tanya. Abrí el guardarropa de Edward y saqué una de sus camisas, la primera que encontré, me quite el albornoz y me la puse dejando los primeros botones abiertos, salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la sala.

—¿Quién era amor? —pregunté y a la zorra al verme casi se le salen los ojos, Edward tragó en seco y me veía con deseo.

—Amor, ella es Tanya Denali. Tanya, ella es Bella, ya te había hablado de ella ¿recuerdas? —Edward me atrajo hacia él y uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura.

—Mucho gusto Tanya —le dije y le ofrecí mi mano como saludo.

—El gusto es mío —la muy desgraciada me veía con desprecio y envidia, tomó mi mano y casi me la tritura de lo fuerte que la apretó—. Yo creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, hasta luego Edward —se acercó y besó a mi novio muy cerca de los labios, me dio una sonrisa que se me antojo demasiado hipócrita y se fue.

—Maldita zorra —mascullé por lo bajo, pero aún así Edward me escuchó y rió.

—Me encanta verte celosa, aunque estás juzgando a Tanya sin conocerla. Tal vez deberías darte la oportunidad de tratarla, veraz que es una persona agradable —me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

—Tienes razón, debo de hacerme su amiga, más vale tener al enemigo cerca —le dije y negó con diversión.

Sus labios buscaron los míos en un beso suave y tierno, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y él me cargó al estilo novia, haciéndome reír en el proceso, hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de nosotros y me dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

—Te vez realmente sexy con mi camisa, sino hubiera estado Tanya presente, te la hubiera arrancado y hecho el amor en medio de la sala —me dijo besando mi cuello.

Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa y se deshizo de ella en tan solo unos segundos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y me besó con pasión, llevé mis manos hasta la cinta del pantalón de pijama que traía puesto Edward y… ¡Maldición! El timbre comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

—Si es la zorra de tu amiga, le voy a sacar los ojos —le dije, suspiró levantándose de la cama y salió de la habitación nuevamente.

Busqué con la mirada el albornoz y lo encontré tirado en el suelo, me levanté y me lo puse, me senté en la cama y tomé el control del televisor pero al escuchar las voces procedentes de la sala, me quedé congelada. Cuando salí de mi letargo, salí de la habitación y me quedé en el pasillo, para poder escuchar bien pero sin que me vieran.

—Edward... ayer hubo un incendio en el edificio... donde vive Bella y no sabemos... nada de ella —dijo Rosalie con voz entrecortada por el llanto. ¡Dios! Cuando me vea, me va a matar porque por mi culpa canceló su luna de miel.

—La hemos buscado, pero ni la policía ni los bomberos, que acudieron al incendio, nos han dicho nada. Hermanito tienes que ayudarnos a buscarla —continuó una llorosa Alice.

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de avisarles que estaba bien? Bueno, sí sé cómo fue que lo olvidé y Edward tiene mucho que ver en eso, pero no es excusa para que olvidara algo tan importante, mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados. Volví a ver a las personas que estaban en la sala, pero esta vez alguien se percató de mi presencia y fue nada más y nada menos que Jasper, le hice una seña para que no dijera nada pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Rosalie también me había visto.

—¡Isabella Swan! —gritó Rosalie furiosa y aliviada a la vez.

Todos voltearon a verme, salí de mi _"escondite"_ y me acerqué a donde estaban, Edward tomó mi mano y las cuatro personas frente a nosotros nos veían con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capi?, ¿Creen que debo continuarlo? Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron el fic a sus favoritos y a quienes dejaron sus reviews *_*<strong>

**Bueno aun no se cuantos capis tendrá el fic, pero lo mas probable es que sea un mini fic, en cuanto a la actualización subiré capi cuando pueda la escuela me tiene un tanto ocupada y además tengo otro fic comenzado pero no quería atrasar mas la continuación de este, pero tratare de que sea el sábado que es cuando actualizo el otro fic.**

**¿Algún review? =) **

_**Este Fic ya había sido publicado, pero eliminé los capítulo para editarlos y los iré subiendo de nuevo conformé los vaya corrigiendo :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

**nikuy: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra saber que te gustara, espero que lo siga haciendo ;)**

**LOQUIBELL: Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajajaja créeme que sí que quisiera mandar a Tanya a la luna, pero necesitamos a una bruja en el cuento ;)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—_¡Isabella Swan! __—__gritó Rosalie furiosa y aliviada a la vez._

_Todos voltearon a verme, salí de mi "escondite" y me acerqué a donde estaban, Edward tomó mi mano y las cuatro personas frente a nosotros nos veían con los ojos tan abiertos como platos._

…

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella? —preguntó Emmett con una graciosa mueca de desconcierto en el rostro.

—Bueno yo...

—¡Tú nada! ¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? —me cuestionó Rosalie más que furiosa, es más, puedo jurar que en cualquier momento se pondría a escupir fuego.

—Rosie, tranquilizate amor, recuerda que no te hace bien sobresaltarte —le dijo Emmett abrasándola por la cintura y guiándola al sofá.

—¿Hay algo que no sepamos? —les pregunté y lo que obtuve por respuesta fue una mirada envenenada por parte de Rosalie, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y apreté con fuerza la mano de Edward; sin duda mi prima podía resultar intimidante cuando estaba molesta.

—Bella, Edward, serían tan amables de explicarnos... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Jasper con calma, él era el único que estaba calmado, pero qué más podíamos esperar de Jasper Whitlock.

—Anoche, cuando Bella salió del lugar de donde fue la recepción de su boda —comenzó a decir Edward viendo a Rosalie y Emmett—, yo la seguí porque quería hablar con ella, pero cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía no me atreví a hablarle y me fui. Después de media hora regresé y me di cuenta del incendio, la busqué y al no verla le pregunté a los bomberos pero no me dijeron nada, así que cuando uno de ellos se distrajo entré y busqué su departamento; cuando lo encontré llamé varias veces a la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta la tiré, encontré a Bella inconsciente y la traje aquí.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaste? —preguntó Alice clavando la mirada en mí. Y ahora ¿qué les dijo? ¡Ah si claro! No les avise porque estaba muy ocupada haciendo el amor con Edward.

—Olvide hacerlo, lo siento —respondí bajando la mirada, de verdad me sentía muy avergonzada y más con Rosalie y Emmett que habían cancelado su luna de miel por mi culpa.

—¡¿Lo siento?! ¡¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?! ¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡Pensamos que te había pasado algo y tú muy quitada de la pena aquí con Edward y... y... y...! ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano? —preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido señalando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Rose, lo único que importa es que Bella está bien y nada pasó a mayores.

—Jasper, amor mío, como siempre tienes toda la razón. Pero, yo también quiero saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Rosalie, así que... ¡Respondan ahora mismo! —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando con su pie el suelo.

—Anoche le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y ella... aceptó —respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Queeé?! —gritaron todo en perfecta sincronía, a lo que no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Las cuatro personas frente a nosotros nos miraban completamente atónitos, por varios minutos un silencio sepulcral nos rodeó y eso comenzaba a exasperarme; esperaba gritos de felicitación, de reclamo... ¡Cualquier cosa! Menos silencio. Rosalie abrió la boca un par de veces sin lograr articular palabra alguna; de pronto, el silencio fue rotó nada más y nada menos que por Emmett, el cual comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—Yo... yo sabía que... us-ustedes dos... terminarían ju-juntos —dijo entre risas secando las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar de sus ojos.

—Pero... pero ustedes se odiaban... se odian. Nunca se llevaron bien, siempre estaban discutiendo y peleando... simplemente no lo puedo creer —esta vez la que habló fue Alice; tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared y parecía estar sumergida en alguna especie de trance.

—Te equivocas Alice, Bella se enamoro de Edward desde la primera vez que lo vio, aunque nunca lo quiso admitir —dijo Rosalie y Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por qué cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia hace cuatro años me rechazaste? —me preguntó y soltó mi mano; su voz sonó demasiado rara, como si estuviera molesto.

—Bueno yo... voy a traerte algo de ropa Bella, sí eso. ¿Me acompañas Jazz? —Jasper asintió y se levantó del sofá, tomó la mano de Alice y salieron casi corriendo del departamento.

—Esto... nosotros también nos vamos; ahora que sabemos que estás bien Bella, podemos irnos a nuestra luna de miel. ¿Cierto Rose?

—Tienes toda la razón cariño, hasta luego chicos —antes de salir Rosalie me dio una mirada de disculpa, pero era demasiado tarde para disculparse, ahora Edward estaba enojado conmigo; nuestro primer día de novios y ya teníamos problemas.

Edward caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, pasó sus manos por su cabello y suspiró sonoramente. Me acerqué un tanto titubeante y me senté frente a él, en la mesa de centro.

—Lo que dijo Rosalie es verdad, desde el primer día que te vi me enamoré de ti —susurré y él levantó la mirada—. Pero tú eras un antipático, egocéntrico, mujeriego y te encantaba molestarme; así que no tuve más opción que disfrazar lo que en verdad sentía por ti con odio, aunque después de lo que pasó en aquel viaje me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. No acepté ser tu novia porque tuve miedo, miedo de que te cansaras de mí y me botaras —bajé la mirada para que no notara las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, tomó mis manos y las besó.

—No tienes una idea de cuánto lamento el haberme comportado como un idiota, fue mi culpa que hubiéramos estado separados estos años.

—Los dos fuimos culpables, pero eso ya no importa, lo que verdaderamente importa ahora es que estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar —le dije y retiré un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente casi cubriendo sus ojos.

—Te amo —me dijo para después besarme.

Desayunamos mientras esperábamos a que Alice me trajera la ropa; cerca de media hora después, Alice llamó a Edward para preguntarle si era seguro volver al departamento y, al ver que no había nada de que preocuparse, le dijo a Edward que le abriera la puerta porque estaba fuera del departamento.

—Aquí está todo lo que necesitas para arreglarte. Los esperamos en la casa de Carlisle y Esme, ahí están tus padres Bella, les avisamos que estás bien y quieren verte.

—Gracias Alice, voy a cambiarme —tomé las cosas que Alice me trajo y fui a la habitación de Edward.

Alice me trajo unos jeans tubo de color blanco, una blusa sin mangas color azul y una chaqueta de color negro. Comencé a vestirme y estaba por terminar cuando Edward entró a la habitación, se dirigió a su guardarropa y sacó algo para cambiarse. Terminé de vestirme, me peiné y maquillé un poco; Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama y estaba un tanto distraído.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? —le pregunté acercándome a él.

—Nada, es sólo que los planes que tenía para nosotros se estropearon —me dijo y me atrajó hacia él sentándome en su regazo.

—Pues sí, pero entiéndelos amor, estaban preocupados. Ahora señor Cullen es hora de irnos, recuerda que nos están esperando —le dije y besé ligeramente sus labios.

Salimos del departamento tomados de la mano, una vez dentro del ascensor, Edward me acorraló entre una de las paredes de éste y su cuerpo besándome como si no existiera un mañana; no nos dimos cuenta en que momento el ascensor se detuvo, ni mucho menos cuando las puertas se abrieron, fue hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta que nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta de que una pareja de ancianos nos observaba con cierto reproche.

Quince minutos después llegamos a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, y Edward estacionó el coche junto al de mis padres; conforme nos acercábamos a la casa me comenzaba a sentir cada vez más nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban y las manos me sudaban. Edward llamó a la puerta y Alice nos abrió, entramos y caminamos hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

—Bella cariño estábamos muy preocupados por ti —dijo una llorosa Renée corriendo a mi encuentro y abrazándome.

—Lo sé y lamento no haberles avisado que estaba bien.

—Edward, tus hermanos ya nos contaron que salvaste a Bella del incendio. Muchas gracias, hijo —le dijo Charlie a Edward.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Charlie, si le pasara algo a Bella no podría soportarlo.

—¿Entonces es verdad que son novios? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Sí Esme es verdad, Edward y yo somos novios —le respondí y Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

Mis padres y los de Edward nos felicitaron por nuestro noviazgo. Estuvimos hablando hasta la hora de la comida y pasamos todos al comedor, todo iba de maravilla hasta que Alice sacó el tema de Tanya a flote.

—Debiste invitar a Tanya, si lo que me dijiste es verdad, debe de estarla pasando muy mal la pobre. ¡Ya sé! Mañana me pondré de acuerdo con ella para salir —dijo Alice, no se por qué esa zorra no me da nada de confianza.

—Eso sería bueno, tú puedes ir con ellas cariño y así aprovechas para conocer mejor a Tanya —me dijo y asentí sin pensarlo, pero claro que iría, tenía que conocer las intenciones de esa y qué mejor forma que acercarme a ella.

—Así aprovechamos para ir de compras, tienes que reponer lo que perdiste en el incendio —¡genial! Tendría que sufrir la tortura que es ir de compras con Alice y soportar la presencia de Tanya, todo en un mismo día.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema. Nosotros mañana nos iremos a nuestra luna de miel, pero antes queremos decirles algo, ¿verdad Rose?

—Estoy embarazada, Emmett y yo vamos a ser papás —nos comunicó Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Los gritos emocionados y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Esme y Carlisle estaban de lo más contentos por la llegada de su primer nieto; y mis padres, ellos también estaban contentos por la futura llegada de ese bebé, para ellos Rosalie era como su hija y ese bebé será su primer nieto.

Entre charlas y planes para la futura llegada del pequeño Cullen el tiempo se fue volando; ya era de noche cuando mis padres y yo nos despedimos pues me iría con ellos a su casa, Edward trató de convencerme para que me fuera con él a su departamento, pero conocía muy bien a Charlie y sé que no le gustaría la idea, ya tiene suficiente con saber que pasé la noche en el departamento de Edward por el incendio.

Al llegar a la casa subí a la que era mi habitación, aquí tenía algo de ropa y busqué en mi armario un pijama, me lo puse y me acosté; mañana sería un día difícil y largo, tenía que prepararme tanto física como mentalmente para salir con Alice y Tanya de compras.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo Tanya entra en acción y conoceremos un poquito sus verdaderas intenciones ;) <strong>

**Las actualizaciones serán semanales, al igual que con mis otros Fic's (solamente con "Utopía" no podré publicar cada semana, pero haré lo posible para subir capítulo cada 15 días)**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté temprano, me sentía demasiado ansiosa y no podría dormir más así que no tenía caso seguir en la cama, lo mejor sería que tomara una larga y, sobre todo, relajante ducha.

Bajé a desayunar y en el comedor ya estaban mis padres, los saludé y me senté. Mientras desayunábamos les hablé sobre mis intenciones de buscar otro departamento, pero Renée me interrumpió diciendo que ella y Charlie tenían planeado irse por unas semanas de viaje, que esperara a que ellos regresaran y no pude negarme; el resto del desayuno hablamos de temas triviales, aunque podía notar que Renée quería preguntarme algo pero al final terminaba por echarse para atrás. Charlie se apresuró a terminar su café, se despidió de ambas y se fue a trabajar, terminamos de desayunar y Renée me pidió que la acompañara a la sala.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar cariño?

—Claro que sí mamá, ¿de qué quieres que hablemos? —estaba nerviosa, lo sabía por la forma en que retorcía sus dedos.

—De tu noviazgo con Edward —respondió al final y mi ceño se frunció, no me iba a salir ahora con que no le agradaba, ¿cierto?—. Espera, no me veas así y no comiences a sacar conclusiones erradas. Me alegro de que tú y Edward por fin estén juntos, es algo que ambas familias sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano, pero yo lo vi con una mujer en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, parecían...

—Se llama Tanya Denali —la interrumpí—, es una amiga de Edward. La cual está perdidamente enamorada de él, debo agregar.

—¿Y él? ¿Qué es lo que siente por ella? Cariño, no quisiera que esto acabara mal y terminaras con el corazón roto.

—Mamá, te puedo asegurar que Edward me ama y a Tanya solamente la ve como a una amiga; de lo que sí me tengo que preocupar, es de que esa zorra con piel de cordero esté lo más lejos posible de él —abrió la boca con la intención de replicar, pero por fortuna el timbre comenzó a sonar—. Debe de ser Alice, nos vemos después —le di un beso en la mejilla, tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

—Hola Bells, ¿estas lista? —me preguntó Alice con su habitual alegría y asentí en respuesta.

Subimos a su coche y me dijo que tendríamos que ir a buscar a Tanya a su departamento, no me pasó desapercibido el tono ácido que utilizó al pronunciar el nombre de Tanya, tono que solamente utilizaba cuando alguien no le agradaba; no voy a negar que sentí un gran alivio al saber que, posiblemente, no era la única a la que ésa mujer no le agradaba.

—Alice, a ti no te cae bien Tanya ¿verdad? —_totalmente confirmado, _pensé al ver la mueca de desagrado que hizo.

—La verdad es que no, presiento que no es del todo sincera y que pretende algo con Edward.

—¡Gracias Dios! Yo pensé que era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, lo he hablado con Edward pero él insiste en que ella lo ve como un buen amigo y nada más —le dije y ella bufó.

—Lo hombres son demasiado... lentos en lo referente a ese tema, pero mi hermano además de lento está ciego, espero que cuando se dé cuenta de las intenciones de Tanya no sea muy tarde —mi cuñada sonrió ampliamente, sonrisa que me hizo sospechar ya tenía un plan—. Pobre, necesita amigas y nosotras nos ofreceremos como tal. ¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice: a tus amigos tenlos cerca pero a tus enemigos mucho más?

—Por eso accediste a que viniera de compras con nosotras —murmuré y ambas reímos, sin duda Alice era una genio.

Me alegraba saber que no era la única desconfiada con Tanya y que, después de todo, no eran paranoias mías.

Quince minutos después llegamos al edificio y lo que vi no me gustó para nada, Edward y Tanya estaban apoyados en un coche, que supuse era de ella, charlando muy animados y la muy zorra no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse más de la cuenta a minovio, tomaba su mano o lo rozaba _"accidentalmente"_. Alice y yo bajamos del coche y nos acercamos a ellos, rodeé con mis brazos el cuello de Edward y le di un apasionado beso, beso que él correspondió de igual manera y rodeó mi cintura pegándome lo más posible a su cuerpo.

—Buenos días _amor _—le dije remarcando la palabra amor.

—Ahora sí son buenos, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que te extrañé —esto último me lo susurró al oído y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te extrañé, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? —le pregunté con fingido desinterés.

—Quedé con Carlisle para vernos en el hospital, al parecer hay un puesto vacante que tal vez pueda ocupar, al salir me encontré con Tanya que las estaba esperando y nos quedamos charlando —me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Esto, creo que deberíamos irnos ya. Y tú, Edward, no deberías hacer esperar más a tu papá —dijo la zorra de Tanya, ahora le preocupaba que Carlisle estuviera esperando a Edward, pero cuando estaban los dos solos no tenía esa preocupación.

—Sí, Tanya tiene razón amor, ya hiciste esperar mucho a Carlisle por no dejarla sola —dije de manera no del todo amable y Edward se dio cuenta.

—Ven acompañame —me tomó de la mano y nos alejamos unos pasos de Alice y la zorra—. Amor ya hemos hablado de Tanya muchas veces, ella para mí solamente es una amiga, tú eres la única mujer que verdaderamente he amado, amo y amaré toda la vida —me dijo acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto.

—Y te creo Edward, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos al verla contigo —respondí haciendo un puchero demasiado infantil, sonrió y negó divertido.

—¿Te había dicho que te ves hermosa cuando estás celosa? —me preguntó y yo negué sonriendo—. Pues te ves hermosa cuando estás celosa, y también muy sexy.

—¿A si? —le pregunté pasando mis brazos por su cuello y él me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo.

—Absolutamente —respondió y me besó, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual le fue concedido sin dudarlo.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una fiera batalla por dominar y Edward me pegó más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible, un momento después la falta de oxigeno nos hizo separarnos.

—¡Lamento interrumpirlos par de tórtolos pero debemos irnos! —gritó Alice que nos veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tanya nos veía, o mejor dicho me veía, como si me quisiera desaparecer de la fas de la tierra.

—Alice tiene razón amor, debemos irnos —le dije dándole un último beso en los labios.

—Te veo esta noche para cenar juntos, y no acepto una negativa.

—¿Quién podría negarse? Porque yo definitivamente no —dije y ambos reímos.

Regresamos a donde estaban Alice y Tanya esperando, Edward me abrió la puerta del coche de Alice para que subiera, pero antes de que lo hiciera me besó; escuché algo parecido a un gruñido que provenía de donde estaba Tanya, la cual subió a su coche dando un fuerte portazo. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción subí al coche y Alice arrancó, seguida de cerca por Tanya.

—Debiste ver su cara cuando tú y Edward se besaron, fue un momento digno de fotografía —dijo Alice riendo y yo no tarde en acompañarla.

Más pronto de lo que me hubiese gustado llegamos a el centro comercial, respiré profundamente un par de veces y bajé del coche, Tanya se acercó a nosotras y entramos.

Alice me hizo probarme más ropa de la que usaría en cinco años y, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin habíamos terminado. Íbamos camino al estacionamiento, charlando y habíamos incluido a Tanya en nuestra charla, después de todo no eramos unas mal educadas.

—¡Olvidamos comprar algo! —chilló Alice de pronto deteniéndose de golpe.

—Alice, hemos recorrido todas y cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial. ¿Qué olvidaste comprar? —preguntó Tanya viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

—No recorrimos todas las tiendas, nos faltó la más importante de todas —respondió viéndome con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, y entonces como si de una revelación se tratara, supe de que tienda hablaba Alice.

—A no, me niego Alice, no iré y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión. Así me pongas esa carita de cachorro apaleado no me hará cambiar de opinión —le dije cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Diez minutos después era arrastrada por Alice hacia el interior de Victoria Secret's, en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, mi cuñada comenzó a buscar conjuntos de todos tipos y colores, cada uno más diminuto que el anterior. Suspiré con resignación y me limité a tomar las prendas que me tendía.

—Bella, ahora tienes que usar este tipo de ropa, recuerda que eres novia de mi hermano y estoy segura que cuando están juntos y solos, no es precisamente para jugar juegos de mesa, así que tienes que verte sexy —su voz sonó lo suficientemente alto para que Tanya, que estaba a unos pasos de nosotras, la escuchara. Además de una genio, mi cuñada era malvada.

Después de que Alice terminara de escoger los conjuntos que me llevaría, porque a mí no me dejo escoger ni uno sólo, pagamos y salimos de la tienda. Ya era algo tarde, así que Alice insistió en que fuéramos a comer a un restaurante que acababan de abrir cerca del centro comercial. Comimos sumergidas en una agradable charla y me di cuenta de algo, que si Tanya no estuviera interesada en robarme a novio, tal vez, y sólo tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigas.

Alice me dejó en mi casa, Renée y Charlie no estaban, así que subí directo a mi habitación para acomodar mi nueva ropa en mi armario. Terminé agotada, aún faltaban unas horas para mi cita con Edward por lo tanto tenía tiempo suficiente para descansar un momento, me recosté en la cama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, me levanté y busqué algo para cambiarme; me decidí por un vestido corto en color azul, elegí un conjunto de ropa interior de los que Alice había escogido también de color azul, y con tan sólo de verlo sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Me arreglé y cuando terminé salí de la habitación, mis padres estaban en la sala y les dije que iría a cenar con Edward, aunque cuando les dije que cenaríamos en su departamento a Charlie no le gustó mucho que digamos la idea.

Subí a mi coche y arranqué, veinte minutos después estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Edward, toqué el timbre y escuché pasos apresurados dentro del departamento, después escuché un golpe como si alguien se hubiese caído y me asusté.

—Edward, ¿está todo bien? —pregunté y un par de minutos después la puerta se abrió.

—Sí, es sólo que estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Pasa, te vez hermosa —se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar, pero antes de hacerlo lo besé.

Al entrar me quedé en shock, la sala estaba iluminada por velas y todo estaba arreglado para una cena romántica. Nos sentamos en los cojines, que estaban al rededor de la mesa de centro, y Edward sirvió un poco de vino en dos copas.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —me preguntó entregándome una de las copas.

—No me gustó, me encantó —respondí y lo besé, apenas un suave roce.

Comenzamos a cenar y, debo admitir, que la pasta estaba deliciosa; cuando terminamos, nos quedamos sentados y abrazados hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en estos cuatro años que no estuvimos juntos, ya que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes.

—Después de lo que ocurrió aquel día no podía seguir cerca de ti, así que decidí irme —me dijo jugando con los dedos de mi mano derecha.

—Cuando Alice me dijo que te habías ido creí que sería lo mejor, pero no me imaginé que te echaría tanto de menos —sus labios buscaron los míos, en un beso suave y lleno de ternura.

El beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, y tan sólo unos minutos después, me encontraba recostada sobre los cojines con el cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el mío. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y con su mano deslizó el tirante derecho de mi vestido, después bajó la cremallera y sacó la prenda dejándome únicamente con la ropa interior; sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo con lujuria y sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos en un beso lleno de pasión, sin romper con el beso acarició mi costado provocandome una serie de escalofríos, desabrocho mi sujetador y estaba por deshacerse de el... cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta insistentemente.

—¡Edward por favor ábreme! —gritó Tanya y suspiré con frustración.

Alcancé mi vestido y me lo puse rápidamente mientras Edward fue a abrir, pero antes de hacerlo me dio una mirada de disculpa.

—Edward, lamento mucho molestarte pero escuché unos ruidos que me asustaron en mi departamento —dijo tirándose a sus brazos y no pude evitar ponerme furiosa.

—Tranquila, ¿quieres que vaya a revisar que todo esté en orden? —le preguntó alejándola de él con delicadeza y ella negó, su vista se poso en mí y estoy segura de que la vi sonreír.

—No sabía que estabas aquí Bella, lamento haberlos interrumpido —se disculpó agachando la mirada.

Edward la dejó entrar y fue hasta entonces, que me percaté de lo que llevaba puesto Tanya; era un pijama, claro si es que se le podía llamar así, que consistía en un diminuto short y una corta blusa de tirantes que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

No me quedaba la menor duda de que era una actriz de primera, estaba temblando y parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría llorando, Edward trataba de _"reconfortarla"_ y, cuando me pidió que si podía prepararle un té a Tanya para que se calmara, terminó de colmar mi paciencia, tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento.

—¡Bella espera! —crucé los brazos y golpeteaba con impaciencia el piso con mi pie mientras esperaba al elevador—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —me preguntó cuando estuvo a mi lado

—¿Por qué no regresas con tu amiguita? No vaya a ser que mientras estés aquí le de un ataque de nervios, un infarto o que mierda sé yo —le destilando furia en cada palabra.

—¡Por Dios Bella! Acabamos de hablar de eso justamente esta mañana, Tanya es mi amiga y comprende que no conoce a nadie más en la ciudad, es lógico que me busque cuando necesita algo —dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones, en un gesto de desesperación.

—¿Sabes que Edward? No tenemos ni tres días de novios y ya me cansó esta situación, tú estás completamente ciego y no te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de santa Tanya. Yo no tengo dudas de mi amor por ti, pero tú deberías aclara tus sentimientos porque tal vez sientes más que una simple amistad por Tanya —las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada me marché.

Cuando llegué a casa subí a mi habitación y me tiré sobre la cama, abracé con fuerza una de mis almohadas y hasta entonces dejé que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo salieran; mi móvil comenzó a sonar, creí que era Edward pero cuando lo tomé vi que no era él, si no Alice.

—Hola Allie.

—Peleaste con el tonto de mi hermano por culpa de la zorra, ¿verdad?-me dijo y no tenía caso preguntarle cómo es que lo sabía, ella simplemente sabía las cosas, era como si pudiera ver el futuro.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, le conté todo lo que había pasado y lo que le dije a Edward, sobre que tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos.

—Mi hermano te ama Bells, se nota en la forma que te mira y como brillan sus ojos cuando lo hace.

—Ya no... estoy tan segura Alice... él siempre está defendiendo a... Tanya y la verdad yo... creo que siente algo por ella —le dije con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Estuvimos hablando por casi una hora, cuando corté la llamada me acosté y seguí llorando hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida, ya mañana hablaría con Edward y sabría qué había decidido.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. <strong>**Quisiera pedirles un favor, mi Fic **_**Juegos del Destino **_**está siendo plagiado, por favor ayúdenme a denunciar a la chica ya que no quiso retirarlo por las buenas, su nick name es **_**Carlie123**_** y publicó la historia bajo el nombre de **_**Juego de gemelas**_**. De ante mano, muchas gracias.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

La cena fue tal y como la había planeado: perfecta, después de cenar nos quedamos charlando de lo que habíamos hecho durante los cuatro años que estuvimos separados, compartiendo de vez en cuando un beso o una caricia. Bella en ningún momento mencionó nada sobre si había salido con alguien en ése tiempo, y aunque me daba curiosidad saberlo, no pregunté nada; no tenía el derecho a hacerlo, después de todo fui yo quién se marchó en lugar de quedarme y luchar por ella.

De un momento a otro nos estábamos besando, ella se encontraba recostada sobre los cojines y sin romper el beso, bajé con lentitud la cremallera de su vestido para después deslizarlo fuera de su cuerpo, estaba por deshacerme de su sujetador, cuando de pronto comenzaron a aporrear la puerta insistentemente y después escuché la voz de Tanya. Bella tomó su vestido del piso y se lo puso con premura, antes de abrirle a Tanya le di una mirada de disculpa; Tanya estaba muy nerviosa porque había escuchado unos ruidos raros en su departamento, le pedí a Bella que le preparara un té pero tomó su bolso y se fue sin decir nada.

—Edd, yo no quería causarte problemas con Bella, lo lamento mucho —Tanya se disculpó bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con ella.

Salí y vi a Bella esperando el elevador, aceleré mis pasos para llegar antes de que se fuera.

—¡Bella espera! —le grité, ella cruzó los brazos y comenzó a golpear impaciente el piso con su pie—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —le pregunté cuando estuve a su lado.

—¿Por qué no regresas con tu amiguita? No vaya a ser que mientras estés aquí le de un ataque de nervios, un infarto o que mierda sé yo —me respondió furiosa.

—¡Por Dios Bella! Acabamos de hablar de eso justamente esta mañana, Tanya es mi amiga y comprende que no conoce a nadie más en la ciudad, es lógico que me busque cuando necesita algo —le dije con cansancio pasando mi mano por mi cabello, ¿cuántas veces tendríamos la misma discusión?

—¿Sabes qué Edward? No tenemos ni tres días de novios y ya me cansó esta situación, tú estás completamente ciego y no te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de santa Tanya. Yo no tengo dudas de mi amor por ti, pero tú deberías aclara tus sentimientos porque tal vez sientes más que una simple amistad por Tanya —las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sin darme tiempo a decir nada más se fue.

Regresé a mi departamento, me sentía demasiado frustrado y molesto; Tanya al verme entrar se levantó del sofá y se acercó a mí.

—De verdad Edd, lo siento. Aunque Bella es una tonta, no debería comportarse así.

—Te agradecería que no hables así de mí novia, si quieres quedarte puedes usar la habitación que esta al fondo, yo estoy cansado y quisiera dormir —le dije y sin más me fui a mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y que acosté, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil con Bella? Desde que nos conocimos siempre teníamos que estar discutiendo, y ahora tal parecía que eso no había cambiado.

"_Yo no tengo dudas de mi amor por ti, pero tú deberías aclarar tus sentimientos porque tal vez sientes más que una simple amistad por Tanya"._ Las palabras de Bella no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, yo no tenía nada que aclarar, a Tanya sólo la veía como a una amiga y nunca la pude ver como algo más, aunque no voy a negar que alguna vez lo intenté, pero por más que lo intenté no pude dejar de verla de la misma manera en que veo a Alice, como a una hermana. En cambio a Bella la amaba como no me hubiera imaginado amar a alguien y, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados, nunca pude sacarla de mi corazón; ella era la mujer con la que me veía formando una familia y envejeciendo juntos. Mañana a primera hora iría a buscarla y hacerle entender que sólo la amo a ella, con ése pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, al entrar a la cocina me encontré con el desayuno preparado y una nota de Tanya, la que decía: _"Lamento haber dicho lo que dije de Bella y todo lo que pasó ayer, cuando me fui estabas aún dormido y no quise despertarte, espero que te guste el desayuno" _Después de desayunar fui a buscar a Bella, llegué a casa de sus padres y llamé un par de veces.

—Buenos días Edward, ¿vienes a ver a Bella? —me preguntó Renée al abrir la puerta.

—Sí, ¿podrías avisarle que estoy aquí? —se hizo a un lado para que entrara y así lo hice.

—Está encerrada en su habitación desde que llegó anoche, no ha querido bajar ni siquiera a desayunar —al final un soltó un suspiro.

—¿Puedo subir a verla? —Renée asintió y me guió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Bella.

Antes de irse me dio una sonrisa, suspiré y llamé un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, pero de todas formas entré; Bella estaba acostada en su cama, de espaldas a mí por lo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo cerrada.

—Mamá, ya te dije que no tengo hambre y quiero estar sola —su voz sonaba ronca, una clara señal de que había estado llorando.

—No soy Renée —le dije acercándome a su cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sentándose de golpe en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su nariz y no pude evitar sentirme culpable por sus lágrimas.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella, respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer antes de irte yo...

—Lo sé, te diste cuenta de que la amas y me vas a dejar, y te entiendo, después de todo ella estuvo a tu lado estos cuatro años... —me interrumpió y comenzó a hablar sin detenerse ni a respirar—... en los que yo por tonta no lo estuve —cuando terminó con su discurso sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas.

—¿Ya terminaste? —le pregunté y ella asintió lentamente—. Bien, tienes razón —dije y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—. Por tontos ambos fue que estuvimos separados, pero así hubieran sido mil años mis sentimientos por ti no hubieran cambiado. No te voy a mentir, alguna vez intente ver a Tanya como algo más que una amiga, pero no lo logré; lo que siento por ella es un cariño de hermanos y nada más. Espero que por fin te quede claro, que a la única que amo es a ti.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Bella se arrojó a mis brazos y segundos después sentí como mi camisa se humedecía por sus lágrimas.

—Amor no llores —le pedí acariciando suavemente su espalda en círculos.

—Debes creer que... soy una tonta insegura... pero si la situación fuera... al revés y un amigo... mío se comportara igual... que lo hace Tanya... ¿qué harías? —murmuró entre lágrimas y sollozos.

—Le rompo la cara, de eso no te quepa la menor duda —respondí sin detenerme a pensarlo.

—Lo ves, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo con Tanya —ella tenía razón, Tanya podía llegar a ser un tanto... efusiva, lo cual se presta para mal interpretar las cosas.

—Hablaré con ella, le dejaré en claro que solamente podemos ser amigos —le dije acuñando su rostro entre mis manos, limpié con suavidad los restos de sus lágrimas y sonrió.

Nos quedamos hablando encerrados en su habitación por un buen rato, hablando de muchas cosas pero evitando a toda costa si quiera mencionar a Tanya; estábamos acostados y Bella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, mientras yo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Le propuse que saliéramos y pasáramos el resto del día juntos, teníamos que aprovechar antes que comenzara a trabajar en el hospital la próxima semana, Bella aceptó y se metió al baño para ducharse. Mientras esperaba a que Bella terminara de arreglarse se me ocurrió una magnifica idea, saqué mi celular y llamé a la única persona que me podría ayudar: Alice. Media hora después por fin terminó y bajamos a la sala, donde nos encontramos con Renée que ojeaba distraídamente una revista.

—Vaya, pensé que no saldrías de tu habitación hasta la próxima era de hielo —bromeó y Bella bufó.

—Edward y yo vamos a salir, no se a que hora vaya a regresar.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¡Ah! Sólo les voy a decir una cosa: chicos, sino quieren que a Charlie le de un infarto, cuídense y esperen un tiempo antes de pensar en hacernos abuelos —dijo guiñándonos un ojo, así que deduje Alice ya le había dicho a Renné lo que planeaba, y no pude evitar reír ante su ocurrencia.

—¡Mamá por Dios! ¿Cómo nos dices eso? Y tú no te rías, mejor vámonos de una vez o me arrepentiré de salir —dijo prácticamente arrastrándome hasta la salida.

Subimos al coche y comenzamos nuestro recorrido en silencio, primero la llevaría a comer algo, ya que no había desayunado, y así Alice podría llevarme lo que le pedí; después la llevaría a un lugar que no se imagina.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Durante el camino al restaurante ninguno dijo nada, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Renée, Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor y no nos cuidamos, yo no tomaba la píldora ya que desde la vez que Edward y yo habíamos estado juntos, antes de que se fuera, no había vuelto a tener relaciones.

¿Y si estaba embarazada? Tal vez en este momento un pequeñito crecía dentro de mí, y si así fuera yo lo amaría con todo mí corazón pero, ¿Edward querría al bebé? Hace tan sólo unos días que estamos juntos y... ¡_Oh Bella! Deja ya de pensar en eso, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, _me reprendí mentalmente, además no es como si tuviera la seguridad de que estaba embarazada.

—Bella, ¿en que piensas amor? —me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones—Apenas y has tocado tu comida.

—En lo mucho que te amo —le respondí y tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Terminamos de comer y Edward perecía que no quería salir del restaurante, pues retrasó lo más que pudo nuestra salida, no fue hasta que su móvil sonó y me dijo que era un mensaje de Alice, le respondió y se levantó ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a poner en pie.

Quince minutos después estábamos a punto de salir de la ciudad, le pregunté a Edward a dónde íbamos, pero la única respuesta que tuve fue un: _ya lo sabrás en su momento, no seas impaciente._ Al ver que no me diría nada, suspiré frustrada y busqué una posición cómoda para dormir, cerré los ojos y un momento después me quedé profundamente dormida.

—Bella, amor despierta que ya llegamos —escuché la voz de Edward que me llamaba y me removí un poco.

Abrí los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, pues ya era de noche, ¿tanto tiempo había dormido? Debió ser que la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño por la discusión que tuve con Edward, tomé la mano que me ofrecía para salir del coche y, cuando vi la casa que estaba frente a nosotros, me quedé muda por la impresión y... es que simplemente no podía creer que estuviéramos justo aquí, en la finca de los Cullen.

—Me pareció que venir aquí era una buena idea, para pasar el fin de semana juntos y solos —me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi cuello.

—Yo... creí que éste lugar te traería malos recuerdos después de lo que pasó.

—La verdad no, ciertamente no fueron los mejores días de mi vida pues que me moría de ganas por abrazarte, besarte o simplemente tomar tu mano; pero las cosas tenían que pasar así, nadie puede luchar contra el destino —giré el rostro lo suficiente para poder besar suavemente sus labios.

—Tengo que avisarles a mis padres que pasaremos el fin de semana aquí, no quiero que se preocupen.

—Alice le dijo a Renée cuando le pidió que preparara tu maleta.

—Ahora entiendo a que fue el comentario que hizo —murmuré entre dientes, pero él me escuchó perfectamente y no pudo contener la risa.

—Por cierto, dame tu móvil —me dijo de repente y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido—. Estos días seremos solo tú y yo, sin celulares ni nada que nos moleste —esa idea de verdad me agrado y más porque la adorable, nótese el sarcasmo, Tanya no podría arruinarlo.

Edward apagó su móvil y le di el mío, el cual también apagó, y los dejo en la cajuela del Volvo; entramos a la casa, me cargó sobre su hombro comenzando a subir las escaleras y no pude evitar reír.

Entró a la primera habitación que encontramos y me recostó sobre la cama con delicadeza, comenzó a besarme, se deshizo de mi blusa y yo no tardé en comenzar a desabotonar su camisa y deshacerme de ella, desabrochó mi sujetador y lo arrojó al suelo, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos atrapando mi pezón, el cual mordió suavemente y mi cuerpo se arqueó ante la ola de placer que me azotó con fuerza.

Después de largos y tortuosos minutos de besos y caricias por fin desabrochó mi pantalón, lentamente lo deslizó por mis piernas hasta sacarlo completamente y comenzó a dejar un caminos de besos desde los dedos de mi pie, subiendo con lentitud hasta llegar a mis caderas; jugo con el elástico de mis bragas por un momento, disfrutando con la impaciencia que me estaba provocando, hasta que no pude más y yo misma me deshice de la molesta prenda causando las risas de Edward.

—Nena, eres muy impaciente ¿lo sabías?

No pude responder nada pues todo pensamiento coherente desapareció cuando separó suavemente mis piernas y besó la parte interior de mis muslos, logrando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de anticipación; hizo un lento recorrido hasta llegar mi sexo que palpitaba ansioso por un poco de atención. Su lengua acarició con apenas un suave roce mi clítoris, sus caricias aumentaron de intensidad a la vez que introducía dos de sus dedos moviendoles con maestría, tocando ese punto que me hacía alcanzar el cielo con las manos, y ésta no fue la excepción, ya que tan sólo un momento después mi cuerpo entero convulsionó por la intensidad de mi orgasmo.

Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, se alejó de mí para deshacerse de su pantalón, pero un momento después él seguía batallando para bajar la cremallera.

—¿Qué ocurre Edward?

—La maldita cremallera se atoró —me respondió con frustración y yo reí, ganándome una mirada de reproche de su parte.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —le dije incorporándome y después de un par de minutos por fin la cremallera cedió.

Edward por fin se deshizo de su pantalón y de su bóxer con prisas, tal parece que no era la única impaciente aquí, y volvió a besarme; sin romper el beso entró lentamente en mi.

Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas en un principio, sus manos no dejaban de estar en contacto con mi piel al igual que sus labios, enredé mis piernas en torno a su cintura y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas; Edward nos giró dejándome a mí sobre él y comencé a moverme lentamente, provocando que un gruñido saliera de sus labios y llevara sus manos a mis caderas, para ayudarme a acelerar mis movimientos. Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron, un par de minutos después ambos alcanzamos la cima al mismo tiempo y me desplomé sobre él.

Nos quedamos en silencio y abrazados, yo dibujaba círculos en su pecho y el jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Te amo —le dije dejando un beso en su cuello.

—Yo te amo más —respondió girándonos quedando sobre mí y volviéndome a besar, esta sería una noche maravillosamente larga, al igual que nuestro fin de semana.

…

**TANYA POV.**

Todo había salido tal y como lo tenía planeado, logré que la estúpida de Bella peleara con Edward; aunque eso no era suficiente, conozco a Edward y sé que hará cualquier cosa para que lo perdone, es más, estoy segura de que en éste preciso momento están juntos. Mire mi reloj de nuevo, eran cerca de las once de la noche y Edward aun no llegaba a su departamento, lo llamé a su móvil varias veces pero lo tenía apagado, recordé que Alice me había dado su número el día que fuimos de compras y la llamé, al segundo timbre me contesto.

—¿Diga? —su voz sonaba somnolienta, por lo que deduje que la había despertado pero poco me importaba.

—Alice soy Tanya, disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero... ¿sabes algo de Edward? Es que ya es muy tarde y no está en su departamento.

—No te preocupes por él Tanya, está en la finca de nuestros padres con _su novia_y pasaran el fin de semana allá —me dijo remarcando el su novia, le di las gracias y corté la llamada.

¡Están juntos maldita sea! Arrojé con rabia el móvil contra la pared, tenía que encontrar la forma de separarlos, no me voy a dar por vencida, Edward tiene que ser mío cueste lo que me cueste pero ¿cómo lo haré? Estos cuatro años el papel de amiga comprensiva no me a funcionado, hasta me mudé aquí para estar junto a él, pero la maldita de Bella lo arruinó todo cuando aceptó ser su novia.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, de pronto se me ocurrió el plan perfecto y sonreí; Edward es un hombre que no dejaría que un hijo suyo creciera sin una familia, por lo tanto eso era lo que tenía que hacer: darle un hijo, espero que tanto él como Bella disfruten de su romántico fin de semana, ya que en cuanto él regresara, encontraría la manera de meterme en su cama.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Alguien se une al club <strong>_**"Quememos a la bruja de Tanya con leña verde"**_**?****Chicas, como les comente en el capítulo pasado **_**Juegos del Destino**_** está siendo plagiada, la chica no la a eliminado y espero que FF lo haga, así que les pido que me ayuden a seguir reportando.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Me desperté y no pude evitar sonreír al sentir los brazos de Edward, rodeando mi cintura de forma posesiva, me acurruqué más contra su cuerpo y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, cerré los ojos dispuesta a volverme a dormir pero no pude hacerlo, los sonidos que emitía mi estomago me lo impidieron.

Me solté del agarre de Edward cuidado de no despertarlo y salí de la cama, tomé del suelo su camisa y me la puse, entre somnolientos bostezos salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina. Tomé una manzana para comérmela mientras preparaba el desayuno, era raro que tuviera tanta hambre a esta hora de la mañana, ¡por Dios que ni siquiera eran las ocho! Pero debe ser que ayer no desayuné, ni cené, y después de la noche tan activa que tuvimos Edward y yo, era hasta cierto punto comprensible.

Preparé un abundante desayuno que consistía en: tostadas, café, huevos y beicon, jugo de naranja y hot-cakes, los cuales hacía años no comía y se me antojaron como nunca. Serví un par en un plato, los bañé con bastante miel y más que ansiosa me apresuré a comer un bocado, ronroneé bajito después de tragar y es que... estaban sencillamente deliciosos.

—Buenos días amor —me dijo Edward abrasándome por la espalda y besó mi mejilla—. Me hubiera gustado despertar y verte a mi lado.

—Lo siento cariño, pero moría de hambre y en gran parte tú eres el responsable —respondí girándome para quedar frente a él, enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y parándome de puntillas besé suavemente sus labios.

—Bueno, anoche no escuché que te quejaras —le di una mala mirada y me giré para continuar comiendo mi desayuno—. ¡Vamos, era una broma! Yo también tengo hambre, ¿me compartes de tu desayuno? —trató de tomar un trozo de mis hot-cakes pero le di un golpe en la mano.

—Estos son míos, si quieres ahí hay más. Ah y si quieres también preparé huevos y beicon —tomé mi plato y senté en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward rió con diversión y, después de servirse su desayuno, se sentó junto a mí. Desayunamos tranquilamente, cuando terminamos Edward me ayudó a recoger y lavar los trastos sucios, subimos a la habitación para cambiarnos porque iríamos a dar un paseo a caballo, algo que no entusiasmaba mucho he de admitir, los caballos no eran mis animales favoritos.

Salimos de la casa rumbo a las caballerizas tomados de la mano, solamente había un caballo ensillado así que supuse montaríamos el mismo; tengo que admitir que el animal era hermoso, casi en su totalidad color blanco, exceptuando la crin y la cola que eran de un lindo tono gris oscuro. Pero el que fuera un bello ejemplar no quitaba el hecho de que parecía el demonio en persona, mantenía una pose altiva digna de todo sangre pura que me resultaba de lo más intimidante; Edward al notar mi nerviosismo me dijo que era un animal tranquilo y que no había de qué preocuparme, me ayudó a montarme y después lo hizo él detrás de mí.

Sin duda éste era un momento sacado de una película romántica, el suave viento golpeando mi rostro, la compañía del hombre que amo y... una mano traviesa colándose por debajo de mi blusa. Ok, definitivamente eso último no es algo que esperara.

—Creo que deberías centrar tu atención en... —el resto de la oración murió en cuanto sus labios comenzaron a dejar húmedos besos en mi cuello.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo —murmuró, su mano ahora acariciaba mi muslo y se movía peligrosamente cerca de mi entrepierna.

—E-Edward... pa-para.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No te excita la idea de hacer el amor, justo aquí y ahora? —ese tono ligeramente enronquecido de su voz me volvía loca, sin ser del todo consciente ladeé un poco la cabeza dándole mayor acceso a mi cuello y... un momento, ¿él acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo?

—¡Claro que no! —chillé recuperando un poco de sentido común—. No quiero terminar con un hueso roto, qué explicación daría, ¿me caí de un caballo mientras hacía el amor con mi novio? Definitivamente no, muchas gracias —Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y besó mi mejilla.

—Está bien, no será hoy, pero ten por seguro que algún día voy a convencerte.

—Sí claro, en tus sueños Cullen.

El resto del recorrido fue tranquilo, Edward no insistió más en el tema y lo agradecí enormemente, no sé si hubiese sido capaz de mantenerme firme en mi negativa, sonreí con cierta diversión, ahora resulta que mi novio tiene la fantasía de hacerme el amor arriba de un caballo. Llegamos a nuestro destino y me quedé simplemente maravillada observando la hermosa cascada frente a mis ojos, Edward bajó del acaballo y después me ayudó a mí, tomó mi mano y nos acercamos.

—¿Me acompañas? —me preguntó comenzando a desabrochar su camisa.

—Debe estar helada, ¿hablas en serio? —le pregunté de vuelta y asintió, bien ¿qué podría pasar? Suspiré y comencé a quitarme la ropa.

Dejé sólo mi ropa interior, un pequeño conjunto de lencería color rojo y de encaje, solté mi cabello y me giré para encontrarme con Edward, el cual me comía, literalmente, con la mirada; una sonrisa engreída se posó en mis labios, después de todo soy mujer y el que un hombre me mirara de esa manera me levantaba el ego hasta las nubes.

Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa picara bailando en sus labios, sin darme tiempo a nada, me tomó en sus brazos y nos arrojó al agua.

—Esta es la segunda vez que termino en el agua por tu culpa Cullen —le dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. No me había equivocado, el agua estaba malditamente helada.

—Sí, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, no terminaremos peleando Swan —me dijo deslizando su mano lentamente hacia mi trasero y sus labios rozaron con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja—. Hace rato tú y yo dejamos algo pendiente.

Una de sus manos subió hasta el broche de mi sujetador, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo, me alejé de él nadando un par de metros, le di una sonrisa traviesa desencadenando así una persecución en el agua demasiado divertida; después de un rato salí del agua corriendo para que no me atrapara, pero obvio no llegué muy lejos, antes de que Edward me sujetara por la cintura provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Aún riendo nos giró dejándome sobre él, sus labios besaron mi hombro, mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, pero cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos no pude resistir más y me dejé llevar.

A nuestro paseo le siguieron un día de campo, una fogata para ver las estrellas y una romántica noche frente al fuego de la chimenea, distintas actividades pero con el mismo final: Edward y yo haciendo el amor. Nuestro fin de semana fue maravillosamente perfecto, pero por desgracia teníamos que regresar a la ciudad.

Edward estacionó el coche frente a mi casa y me ayudó a bajar, entramos pero todo en casa estaba silencioso, tal parecía que no había nadie.

—¡Mamá! —grité llamando a Renée pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte.

—Su mamá salió señorita, ella y su padre fueron a casa de su prima Rosalie —me dijo una de las muchachas de servicio.

—Que raro, ¿por qué Emmett y Rosalie regresaron tan pronto de su luna de miel? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Pues vamos para haya y lo averiguamos —asentí y salimos de mi casa.

Al llegar a casa de Rosalie y Emmett, Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión, había una reunión familiar de eso no cabía la menor duda, pues tanto el coche de mis padres, el de los padres de Edward, el de Alice y hasta el de Jasper estaban estacionados fuera de la casa, ¿habrá pasado algo? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Rose o a su bebé? Edward y yo bajamos del coche y nos apresuramos hasta llegar a la puerta, llamamos un par de veces y Jasper fue quien nos abrió.

—Hola Jazz, ¿dónde están todos? —le pregunté dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Pasen, están todos en la sala —al ver la expresión de diversión en el rostro de Jasper me tranquilicé un poco, pues si hubiera pasado algo malo no estaría así.

Llegamos hasta la sala y comprendí el por qué de la diversión de Jasper, Emmett estaba quejándose y tirado en uno de los sofás, se veía tan pálido como un fantasma y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran clara señal de que no había dormido bien las últimas noches, era realmente gracioso ver a alguien del tamaño de Emmett, quejándose como si fuera un pequeño niño de cinco años.

—Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? No te ves muy bien que digamos —dijo Edward llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Pues claro que no me veo bien... estoy mareado y... y tengo nauseas todo el día... no puedo dormir bien ni comer y... y Rose y yo tuvimos que cancelar nuestra luna de miel y... —Emmett no pudo continuar hablando, se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

—¿Qué le pasa a Emmett? —les pegunté a todos y sólo intercambiaron miradas antes de soltarse a reír.

—Ay cuñadita, lo que tiene Emmett es que los síntomas del embarazo lo tienen muy mal al pobre —me respondió Alice, cuando pudo calmar la risa, dejándome más confundida que antes.

—¿Emmett tiene el síndrome de couvade? —le preguntó Edward a Carlisle y el asintió con una sonrisa, yo me quedé totalmente perdida, no entendía nada en absoluto, ¿qué diablos era eso del síndrome de couvade?—. El síndrome de couvade, amor, es cuando los hombres presentan algunos de los síntomas propios del embarazo, los mareos, las nauseas, cambios de humos y de más —me explicó Edward al notar mi confusión.

—Algo tenía que lidiar Emmett con tu embarazo Rose —dijo Jasper y todos nos soltamos a reír.

—Gracias por burlarte de mi amigo y tú también hermano, solamente piensen en que ustedes también tendrán hijos, y pueden estar en la misma situación que yo, y con gusto estaré ahí para burlarme de ustedes par de desgraciados —dijo Emmett entrando a la sala, tanto Jasper como Edward dejaron de reír y sus rostros cambiaron de la diversión al pánico en tan sólo cuestión de segundos.

Emmett se tiró de nuevo en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Rosalie y comenzó a reír escandalosamente al ver la cara de su hermano y su cuñado, seguido unos segundo después por todos nosotros ganándonos miradas de reproche por parte de Jasper y Edward.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre risas y charlas, Emmett se recuperó de sus nauseas y mareos unos minutos después y volvió a ser el mismo bromista de antes, aunque cuando Esme fue por unos bocadillos al verlos salió corriendo con dirección al baño.

Edward y yo les contamos que habíamos estado estos días en la finca de los Cullen y, por la mirada que nos dio Charlie, me quedó demasiado claro que esa idea no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Ya era tarde y todos decidimos irnos, nos despedimos de Rosalie y Emmett, pero cuando estábamos por salir, Emmett comenzó a llorar dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta, literalmente.

—¿Emmett, tesoro qué ocurre? —le preguntó Esme acercándose a él y tomó su mano de forma maternal.

—Los malditos... ca-cambios de hu-humor —le respondió con voz entrecortada por el llanto y todos hacíamos lo posible por no soltarnos a reír.

Jasper y Edward no pudieron contener más la risa y se soltaron riendo, a tal grado, que ambos sujetaban sus estómagos y parecía en cualquier momento se tirarían al suelo; Emmett dejó de llorar y clavó su furiosa mirada en ellos, a grandes zancadas se les acercó y los sacó de la casa a empujones cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en las narices.

—¿A alguien más le pareció gracioso? —gruñó y todos negamos en perfecta sincronía, si no se debía hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada, mucho menos a un hombre con síndrome de couvade y más si ése hombre era Emmett, que justo ahora parecía un enorme oso rabioso.

Al salir de la casa vimos a Edward y Jasper hablando de lo más tranquilos recargados en el coche del primero, me despedí de Edward con un casto beso en los labios, pues Charlie no nos quitaba el ojo de encima, y me monté en el coche de mis padres. Al llegar a casa subí directamente a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé profundamente dormida, había sido un largo día y estaba realmente agotada.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté eran más de las once de la mañana y salí de la cama como si estuviera llena de bichos raros, nunca dormía hasta tan tarde a excepción de los fines de semana, tomé una rápida ducha y bajé a desayunar.

—Buenos días hija —me saludó Renné dándome un vaso con jugo.

—Buenos días mamá —respondí tomando un buen sorbo de mi jugo.

—Es raro que te despertaras a esta hora cariño, pero supongo que los días pasados en la finca de los Cullen no dormiste mucho —me sonrió pícaramente y me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡Mamá!

—Bella, a tu edad, yo ya estaba casada con tu padre y tú ya habías nacido, así que no esperes que piense que durmieron en habitaciones separadas y se la pasaron jugando a las cartas —¡Dios! Mi madre sin duda es todo un caso, me senté y ella me sirvió el desayuno—. Solamente espero que me hayan echo caso y se cuidaran, créeme que no bromeaba con eso de que a tu padre le daría un infarto si le dicen que será abuelo —al escuchar sus palabras casi me ahogó con el trozo de melón que estaba comiendo.

—Me voy, tengo que ir a la editorial para resolver unos detalles acerca de mi libro —mascullé entre dientes y levantándome.

—Pero si no has terminado tu desayuno —me dijo señalando el plato sobre la mesa.

—Pues gracias a tus comentarios, madre, ya no tengo hambre —salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación por mi bolso.

Salí de la casa y subí a mi coche, ¿por qué tenía Renée que hacer ese comentario sobre el embarazo? Apenas se me había olvidado su comentario de hace unos días y ahora lo volvía a hacer.

Llegué a la editorial y resolví los pendientes que había, por fin en unas semanas sería el lanzamiento de mi primer libro; al salir de hay fui al parque a caminar un poco, necesitaba olvidarme de las palabras de Renné que no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Después de un buen rato caminando me senté en una de las bancas vaciás, mi mirada se clavó en los niños que jugaban y reían a unos metros de mí, no pude evitar imaginarme a un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis alocados pensamientos, parpadeé un tanto confundida y lo saqué de mi bolsa, fruncí el ceño al no reconocer el número.

—¿Diga?

—¡Hola Bells! Soy Jacob —me dijo esa muy conocida voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Jake, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, en unas semanas llegaremos a la ciudad, Leah insiste en que nuestro hijo nazca allá, y por supuesto tú serás la madrina.

—¡Oh Jake! ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté más que emocionada.

—Claro que sí, quién mejor que tú para malcriar a mi hijo —hablé con Jacob por un momento más y, cuando corté la llamada, regresé a casa.

Los siguientes días, no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras de Renée acerca de eso del embarazo, fue hasta que tuve mi periodo que pude dejar de pensar en ese tema y respirar con tranquilidad.

Ya faltaban apenas unos cuantos días para navidad, así que Rosalie, a la cual ya se le notaban sus cuatro meses de embarazo, Alice y yo fuimos de compras; tardamos cinco horas, y no exagero, comprando los regalos para todos. Ya íbamos rumbo al estacionamiento cuando pasamos frente a una tienda de bebés y no pude evitar entrar, rebusqué un poco y me encontré con un par de conjuntos para niño hermosos, no pude eligir uno sólo y me llevé ambos para mi ahijado, al salir de la tienda Rose y Alice me veían de una manera muy rara.

—¿Bella, por qué compraste ropa para niño si yo te dije que Rose tendrá una niña? Y ya sabes que nunca, nunca, debes de apostar en mi contra —me dijo Alice cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Ah, es que olvidé decirles que...

—¡Oh por Dios estás embarazada! —chilló una emocionada Alice interrumpiéndome.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Alice! No estoy embarazada, de echo acabo de tener mi periodo pero eso no importa; compré esto para el hijo de Jacob y Leah, del cual yo seré la madrina —les expliqué—. Y mejor vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Al llegar al restaurante y comenzar a leer la carta, se me hizo agua la boca al ver que tenían salmón a las finas hiervas en el menú, eso sí que era raro porque nunca me había gustado el salmón, pero aún así lo pedí y las chicas me dieron una mirada que decía: _¿te has vuelto loca?, _a lo que me limité a encogerme de hombros.

Mientras comíamos, Alice me comentó que no había tenido más opción que invitar a Tanya a la cena de navidad, que se celebraría en casa de Esme y Carlisle, y siendo totalmente sincera la noticia me cayó como patada de mula, no sé por qué pero presiento que algo pasará ése día, algo que no sé si sea bueno o malo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero que les gustara. Lamento la tardanza con el capítulo, pero he tenido algunos problemas que me han impedido actualizar con regularidad mis historias, pero trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Hoy sería la cena de navidad en casa de Carlisle y Esme, así que Renée y yo estábamos en la sala terminando de envolver los regalos; tomé una gran cucharada de mi helado y Renée me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué me vez así?

—Bella, cariño, creo que estos repentinos antojos que tienes podrían deberse a que...

—Mamá, ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no, no estoy embarazada —le repetí por milésima vez.

Ella suspiró y sin agregar más continuó con lo que estábamos haciendo. No sé por qué Renée se empeña en que estoy embarazada, el que de vez en cuando tenga un antojo no quiere decir que lo esté, aunque últimamente me había dado por comer helado a todas horas, por lo que me aseguraba de tener la nevera llena de helado de todos sabores.

—Le dije a Esme que llevaría el postre, ahora voy a prepararlo, ¿me ayudas? —me preguntó cuando terminamos de envolver los regalos.

—Claro, ¿qué vas a preparar?

—Tarta de frutas, tu favorita —me respondió con una sonrisa y salimos rumbo a la cocina.

Me lavé las manos y comencé a pelar y cortar las frutas, mientras que Renée preparaba la masa, que después puso en un molde y metió al horno; me pidió que le ayudara con el relleno que tenía en la estufa mientras revisaba la masa del horno, pero al acercarme a la estufa, el olor de la preparación inundo mis fosas nasales provocándome unas nauseas horribles y salí corriendo rumbo al baño. Después de que vomité hasta lo que desayuné hace tres días, me enjuagué la boca pero no fue suficiente, tenía que cepillarme los dientes y cuanto antes mejor, salí del baño y me encontré con Renée que me esperaba apoyada en la pared con cara de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien Bella?

—Sí mamá, creo que comer tanto helado no me sentó para nada bien. Voy a mi habitación, necesito cepillarme los dientes —le dije y me subí corriendo hasta mi habitación.

Más pronto de lo que me esperaba se llegó la hora de ir a casa de Esme y Carlisle, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Charlie, que llevaba los regalos al coche.

—Te vez hermosa mi princesa —me dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias papi, tú te vez muy guapo también —le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla, él beso mi frente y salió de la casa.

Me había puesto un vestido largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodilla, en color rosa pálido y que acentuaba mi figura, unos zapatos de tacón color plata y un abrigo negro. Mi cabello lo llevaba completamente lacio y mi maquillaje era ligero, pero resaltando mis ojos.

—¿Dónde está tu padre, cielo? —me pregunto Renée, la cual traía la charola con la tarta en las manos.

—Fue a llevar los regalos al coche —le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—¡Hombres, hombres! Nunca hacen las cosas cuando se los dices, le dije a tu padre que llevara los regalos al coche hace media hora y hasta ahora lo hizo —murmuró algo que no pude entender y me tendió la charola con la tarta—. Detén esto cariño, mientras voy por mi abrigo.

La tarta a simple vista se veía deliciosa, pero al observarla más detalladamente, vi el relleno y me dio mucho asco; desvié la mirada y alejé de mí la charola lo más que pude, en cuanto Renée volvió se la di y salí de la casa, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco con urgencia.

—¿Qué te sucede princesa? Te vez pálida —me dijo Charlie acercándose a mí.

—No es nada papi, no es nada —le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Charlie iba a protestar pero gracias a Dios salio Renée, diciendo que teníamos que irnos y que ya era tarde. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, vi el coche de Jasper que tenía la cajuela abierta, de seguro él y Alice estaban sacando los regalos.

Renée se bajó y entró a la casa, Charlie sacó los regalos de la cajuela pero no la podía cerrar, así que me acerqué y le dije que yo me encargaba. Cerré la cajuela y al pasar por el coche de Jasper, vi que en la cajuela no quedaba nada más, así que supuse que habían olvidado cerrarla y la cerré.

—¡Hola Bella! —chilló Alice al verme entrar a la sala, y se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome de forma efusiva, tanto que me hizo trastabillar un poco.

—Hola Allie, hola Jazz —saludé a mi amigo que estaba acomodando los regalos bajo el árbol con Charlie—. Por cierto Jazz, dejaste la cajuela de tu coche abierta pero ya la cerré.

—¡Oh, gracias Bells! No sé qué me pasa, los últimos días he estado un poco distraído.

—¡Hola familia! —gritó Emmett en cuanto entró a la casa—. Jo-Jo-Jo ¡Feliz navidad! —dijo con una graciosa imitación de la voz de Santa Claus, provocando que todos estalláramos en risas.

Emmett fue a poner los regalos que traía en las manos junto con los demás bajo el árbol.

Ya era tarde y Edward todavía no llegaba, me acerqué a la ventana y vi dos coches estacionarse fuera de la casa, eran el coche de la zorra de Tanya, y el de Edward. Edward se bajó y la zorra se acercó a él, parecía que discutían pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿por qué? Él le dijo algo y se alejó de ella a grandes zancadas, entró a la casa y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Hola —saludó, su rostro tenía una expresión tensa y respiró un par de veces, antes de acercarse a mí y besar mi mejilla.

—¿Todo bien? —le pregunté desconcertada por su actitud, él asintió y no quise preguntar más por el momento.

Desde hace un par de días Edward se comportaba muy raro conmigo, estaba distante y pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando me veía, podía ver en su mirada una sombra de culpabilidad y remordimiento. El timbre sonó y Alice fue a abrir, esa de seguro era la zorra, unos minutos después Alice regresó a la sala seguida por Tanya, la cual nos saludó a todos con una sonrisa hipócrita bailando en su rostro.

Pasamos al comedor donde cenamos envueltos en una agradable charla, Emmett nos contó que sus malestares habían estado disminuyendo, lo cual lo tenía de muy buen humor. Todos hablábamos a excepción de Edward y Tanya, que se limitaban a intercambiaban miradas muy raras, y la verdad, no me estaba gustando para nada esta situación; primero hace un momento estaban discutiendo, de sólo Dios sabe qué cosa, y ahora esas miraditas.

—Renée, esta tarta se ve deliciosa —dijo Emmett en cuanto Esme dejó la tarta en la mesa.

—No sólo se ve Emmett, está deliciosa, ya lo veras —le respondió Renée guiñándole un ojo

—El primer trozo es para mí, recuerden que soy yo quien tiene muchos antojos.

—Osito, todos tus malestares disminuyeron menos los antojos —comentó Rosalie rodando los ojos y todos reímos.

—Pues lo siento mucho hijo, pero el primer trozo será para Rosalie, que es la que está embarazada —dijo Esme y Emmett hizo un gracioso puchero.

Después de que Esme le dio la tarta a Rosalie, nos repartió a los demás. Cuando vi el trozo de tarta en mi plato el estomago me dio un vuelco, y alejé el plato de mi vista.

—Bellita, ¿no te comerás eso? —me preguntó Emmett.

—No, si quieres puede comértela —le respondí pasándole el plato.

—Bella, cielo, la tarta de frutas es tu favorita —me dijo Esme viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sí, pero no tengo hambre —mentí, nadie me creyó pero no dijeron nada más.

Justo a la media noche, tanto Alice como Emmett, comenzaron a decir que era hora de abrir los regalos y todos nos reunimos en la sala.

—Primero quiero entregar este regalo —dijo Alice tomando una pequeña cajita de debajo del árbol—. Este es tu regalo cariño —le dijo entregándole la cajita a Jasper y él la vio con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Por Dios! No seas lento y ábrelo —lo apresuró.

Jasper abrió la caja con demasiado calma, lo cual le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a mi pequeña cuñada, que parecía que en cualquier momento le arrebataría la caja a Jasper de la manos.

—Alice, cariño, ¿para qué quiero yo un chupón? Creo que te equivocaste y este era el regalo de Rose —le dijo con diversión y el pequeño duendecillo negó, Jasper abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tanto, que pareciera que en cualquier momento se le saldrían de sus cuencas—. Eso quiere decir que... que... —Alice asintió con una enorme sonrisa, para segundos después verse envuelta por los brazos de Jasper.

—¿Podrían explicarnos qué es lo que pasa? —dijo Emmett con frustración al no entender nada, ¿cómo puede ser tan despistado?

—Osito, lo que pasa es que Alice está embarazada, vamos a ser tíos —le explicó Rosalie como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Todos los felicitamos, Emmett no perdió el tiempo y le dijo a Jasper que esperaba poder vengarse por sus burlas y pronto verlo padeciendo el embarazo de Alice, tal como él padecía el de Rosalie.

—De verdad Alice muchas felicidades, tal vez Edward pronto les de la noticia de que también sera padre —dijo la zorra de Tanya, viendo de una manera muy rara a Edward que se removió incomodo a mi lado.

—Pues yo espero que sea hasta dentro de muchos años —gruñó Charlie con los dientes apretados, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Edward.

Repartimos los regalos y los abrimos, Esme y Carlisle nos regalaron a mí y a las chicas un día en es Spa para relajarnos, Charlie y Renné me regalaron una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes que formaban mariposas, Alice nos regaló a Rose y a mí unos lindos brazaletes que tenían grabado: _"A.B.R.F.4.E" _que significaba Alice, Bella y Rosalie amigas por siempre.

—Gracias Allie, amigas por siempre —murmuré abrazándola y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, por parte de ninguna de las dos.

—¿Y yo, qué? —nos reclamó Rosalie para después fundirnos las tres en un abrazo.

Rosalie y Emmett me regalaron un ejemplar de mi libro favorito: _Cumbres borrascosas,_ y Edward me regaló una pulsera con un colgante de cristal en forma de corazón.

—Este es mi corazón, que pase lo que pase, siempre te va a pertenecer —me dijo y yo lo besé, fue un beso suave que después de un momento él terminó.

—Voy a la cocina por algo de tomar —se disculpó y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Tanya observó que Edward se fue y poco después se disculpó para ir al baño, entre ellos pasaba algo y tenía que saber qué era, porque siento que eso está alejando a Edward de mí.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Me disculpé y fui a la cocina por algo de tomar, no podía más con esta situación, no podía más estar cerca de Bella sin sentirme el ser más vil y miserable del planeta, ¿cómo pude ser ta imbécil y caer en las redes de Tanya?

—Pensando en mí, querido —dijo Tanya apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Déjame solo —le dije con tono de fastidio.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto? Edward, Bella tarde o temprano se va a enterar —la sonrisa en el rostro de Tanya me causaba nauseas, aún no puedo creer que haya sido tan ciego con respecto a ella.

Un par de días después de que Bella y yo regresáramos de la finca de mis padres, Tanya me invitó a cenar a su departamento y no vi por que no podríamos cenar juntos, como los buenos amigos que eramos. Cenamos hablando de temas triviales, me dijo que pensaba ir a visitar a su familia para pasar fin de año con ellos, tomamos unas copas y me afectaron más de lo que deberían. Al día siguiente me desperté en la cama de Tanya, ella estaba a mi lado y ambos estábamos desnudos.

—Como ya te dije Edward, esa noche nosotros... bueno, no tuvimos precauciones y puede ser que haya quedado embarazada —me dijo acercándose a mí.

—Y yo te dije, que de ser así, me haría responsable de mi hijo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Edward? —al escuchar la voz de Bella, mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento.

—Bella yo...

—Te pregunté, no una, sino mil veces si sentías algo más que una amistad por esta... mujer —me dijo y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas que se clavaban en mi corazón como puñaladas.

—Todo esto tiene una explicación Bella, déjame explicarte lo que pasó... por favor —le rogué acercándome a ella y tratando de tomar sus manos.

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar nada! —gritó, respiró profundo y limpió con brusquedad sus lágrimas—. Tampoco voy a armar un escándalo, por respeto a la casa de tus padres, pero lo que sí voy a hacer es esto —dijo, se acercó a Tanya y le dio un golpe directo en la nariz.

—Estúpida me rompiste la nariz.

—Y créeme, que no te rompo algo más, porque no vales la pena —sus ojos se posaron sobre mí, y en ese momento supe que todo había terminado entre nosotros—. Creo que está de más decirte que no quiero volver a verte, Edward.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir de la cocina, se giró y me dio una mirada llena de dolor, traición, reproche, y sobre todo, odio. Sus palabras y su mirada, me dolieron más que si me hubiera roto todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Lamento haber demorado tanto pero estoy de regreso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... <strong>**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (algo retrasado) Les deseo lo mejor, de corazón.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Después de la charla que escuché en la cocina entre Edward y Tanya, la noche de la cena de navidad, salí de la casa de Esme y Carlisle sin decirle nada a nadie, me subí al coche de mis padres y me marché a casa; nada más llegar subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y fue entonces que me derrumbé, lloré, grité y tiré todo lo que encontré a mi pasó. Fue hasta entrada la madrugada, que finalmente terminé por quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente Renée no me dejó tranquila, no hasta que le conté el motivo por el que mi habitación parecía haber albergado dentro un tornado; a medio día recibí la visita de Alice y Rosalie, a las cuales también tuve que contarles lo que escuché, además Edward había tratado de comunicarse conmigo en más de una ocasión, pero no había atendido ninguna de sus llamadas. Por tres día estuve enclaustrada en mi habitación, viendo películas románticas y comiendo galletas de chispas de chocolate con mantequilla de maní, sí ya se que es algo raro, pero así me apeteció comerlas.

Charlie y Renée me comunicaron un par de días después que habían decidido hacer un viaje por año nuevo, insistieron en que los acompañara pero no tenía las suficientes ganas como para viajar, así que me quedé sola en casa.

Un par de semanas después de que mis padres se marcharon, quedé con Jake y Leah para comer en su casa, ellos habían llegaron a la ciudad apenas hace unos días; mi amigo y yo nos encontramos en la calle, el día que decidí dejar mi depresión atrás, y fue algo realmente desagradable, eso gracias a Edward.

…

_**Flash Back**_

_No podía seguir así, lamentándome y sufriendo por el engaño de Edward, así que me levanté, tomé una larga ducha, me arreglé y salí de casa. Necesitaba aire fresco y despejar mis pensamientos, y que mejor lugar para eso que el parque, caminé hasta una de las bancas que estaba justo frente a los juegos infantiles, donde me quedé observando a los niños que jugaban y reían._

—_Mira lo que me encontré, nada más y nada menos que a Isabella Swan._

—_¡Jake! __—__me levanté y prácticamente me arrojé a sus brazos, los cuales me recibieron gustosos, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo__—. __¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Leah también esta aquí? ¿Cómo están ella y mi ahijado?_

—_Bueno, llegamos ayer, por supuesto que Leah viene conmigo, y ambos están perfectos. No te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos, Bells __—__me dijo abrazándome de nuevo y besando mi mejilla._

—_¡Pero q__ue sorpresa! Encontraste quien me remplazara demasiado pronto, no me hubiera esperado esto de ti __—__dijo Edward tras nosotros, me separé de Jake y me giré quedando frente a él._

—_No entiendo qué es lo que te sorprende, tú encontraste un remplazo para mí, cuando aún estábamos juntos __—__le reproché, sus facciones se endurecieron ante mis palabras._

—_Bella, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió._

—_¡No necesito tus explicaciones! Con lo que escuché esa noche, me es más que suficiente __—__tomé la mano de Jake, dispuesta a alejarme, pero Edward me sujetó por el brazo._

—_No te iras, al menos, no hasta que hablemos._

—_Mira amigo, no sé quién seas, ni la relación que te una a Bella; pero si ella no quiere hablar contigo, no puedes obligarla __—__dijo Jacob rodeando con una de sus brazos mi cintura, logrando con ese gesto enfurecer a Edward._

—_Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella __—siseó__ con los dientes apretados._

—_No lo voy a hacer, dime ¿qué harás al respecto? __—__lo desafió Jacob y en su voz había cierto tono de burla._

—_Romperte la cara, imbécil __—__Edward le soltó un puñetazo a Jacob, que lo desestabilizo y por poco cae al suelo._

_Jacob le devolvió el golpe a Edward, desatando así una batalla campal entre ellos, yo me quedé por unos minutos en shock por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Poco a poco el shock le dio paso a la furia que se apoderó mi cuerpo, tanto, que me acerqué a ellos y no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para separarlos._

—_¡__Que belleza de espectáculo el que están dando! __—__les grité parándome entre ambos._

—_Bella, yo..._

—_¡Tú te callas Edward! Y lo mejor es que te vallas y no me vuelvas a buscar. Y tú... ya hablaremos tú y yo después, Jacob Black._

—_Bien me voy, pero ten por seguro, que no voy a descansar hasta poder hablar contigo de lo que pasó __—le dio una mirada rabiosa a mi amigo y se marchó._

—_Bella, lo siento de verdad, pero el me provocó. Tú lo viste y..._

—_¡Lo odio! Pero más lo amo, ¡ay Jake! Por qué me hizo eso __—__comencé a llorar y Jacob me abrazó para consolarme. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el regreso de Edward hasta el día de navidad._

—_Mírame Bells, él no merece tus lágrimas, así que deja de llorar._

—_Tienes razón, ya no voy a llorar por él __—__limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y respiré profundo un par de veces__—. __Vamos, que me muero por saludar a Leah, y que me diga para cuándo nacerá mi ahijado. Pero primero, tengo que comprarme un algodón de azúcar, ¡ahora vuelvo!_

_Jacob me veía como si tuviera tres cabezas por mi repentino cambio de humor, y la verdad hasta a mí me sorprendió, últimamente hasta he llegado a pensar que me estoy volviendo bipolar._

_**End The Flash Back**_

Desde ese día no había sabido nada de Edward, y no sé qué me duele más: si el que no haya tratado de hablar conmigo, como lo dijo en el parque, o el pensar que se haya dado por vencido. Tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, subí a mi coche y salí rumbo a casa de Jacob y Leah, me pareció por un instante ver el Volvo de Edward tras de mí, pero debió ser solo mi imaginación.

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Desde el día que tuve la maldita suerte de encontrarme con Bella y su... _acompañante_ en el parque, no había intentado hablar con ella, lo mejor era darle unos días para que se calmara un poco, sobre todo, después de la pelea que tuve con el perro ese. Pero la verdad ya no podía más, ya había sido suficiente espera, tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que ocurrió con Tanya y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan imbécil como para caer en la trampa de esa arpía; tomé las llaves del Volvo y salí del departamento.

—¡Edward espera!

—¿Qué diablos quieres Tanya? —gruñí de mal humor.

—No me hables así cariño. Solamente quiero decirte que iré al hospital, los últimos días no me he sentido bien, tal vez me digan que estoy embarazada —me dijo con una sonrisa que me provocó nauseas. Respiré profundo, sino me calmaba, haría algo de lo que tal vez me arrepienta después.

—Tanya, de ser así, ya te dije que me haré responsable de que a ese bebé nada le falte, pero no esperes nada más de mí. Si creíste que armando todo este circo para embarazarte me casaría contigo, lamento decepcionarte y decirte que no lo haré —di media vuelta y me fui, dejando a Tanya sumida en un más que evidente estado de shock por mis palabras.

Llegué a casa de Bella lo más rápido que pude y, estaba por bajar del Volvo, cuando la vi salir en su coche y simplemente no pude evitar seguirla; la seguí a una distancia prudente, para que ella no se diera cuenta, no quería terminar en la cárcel acusado por acoso.

Bella se estacionó frente a una casa blanca y de una planta, tocó el timbre un par de veces y el imbécil de Jacob abrió la puerta, la saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. La rabia que sentí el día que los vi en el parque no se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese preciso momento, rabia que aumentó de ser posible, cuando entraron a la casa de lo más felices y riendo; encendí el Volvo dispuesto a marcharme, pero no podía irme. no sabiendo que el amor de mi vida estaba dentro de esa casa y haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con el perro ese.

Bajé del Volvo decidido a tumbar la puerta, de ser necesario, para sacar a Bella de ahí, la sacaría aunque tuviera que cargarla como a un costal de papas; levanté la mano y estaba por tocar el timbre, pero un grito me detuvo.

—¡JACOBBBB! —después de unos minutos, se escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

—Leah, mi amor tranquila, todo estará bien —le decía Jacob a la chica que sostenía por la cintura—. ¡Diablos! Olvidé el bolso con las cosas del bebé. Bella, ayuda a Leah a llegar al coche, no me tardo nada.

—Creo que Jacob está más nervioso que tú, amiga.

—La verdad es que sí, mi esposo está a punto de un colapso —¿esposo? Eso quiere decir que entre Jacob y Bella no hay nada. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Soy un completo imbécil!

…

**BELLA POV.**

—¡JACOBBBB! —el grito de Leah resonó por toda la casa, e inmediatamente Jacob y yo fuimos corriendo a la cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre mi amor?

—Cielo, nuestro hijo va a nacer —le respondió respirando un poco entrecortado por la contracción que acababa de tener.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ahora? Es decir, ¿ya?

—Sí, ahora. Y más vale que te apures, ¡entendido! —mi amigo asintió y respiró profundo.

—¡Ok, ok, ok! Voy por las llaves del coche y el bolso del bebé. Tú tranquila, yo tengo todo bajo control —la verdad yo dudaba que fuera así, ya que para poder salir de la cocina, dio cerca de diez vueltas buscando la puerta.

Las contracciones de Leah no eran muy frecuentes, así que podía caminar sin problema alguno, estábamos por llegar a la puerta de la entrada, cuando Leah se sujetó con fuerza de mi brazo a causa de una nueva contracción.

—Debemos apurarnos, no quiero que mi hijo nazca aquí.

Leah solo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su esposo, Jacob la tomó por la cintura y la guió fuera de la casa.

—Leah, mi amor tranquila, todo estará bien —le repetía una y otra vez Jacob a Leah, la verdad era algo por demás cómico, ver a un hombre como Jacob tan nervioso —¡Diablos! Olvidé el bolso con las cosas del bebé. Bella, ayuda a Leah a llegar al coche, no me tardo nada.

—Creo que Jacob esta más nervioso que tú, amiga.

—La verdad es que sí, mi esposo está a punto de un colapso —no pude contener la risa al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga, pero pronto me recompuse, pues tenía que ayudarla a llegar al coche que, gracias a Dios, estaba fuera del garaje.

—¡Ya tengo el bolso! —gritó Jacob tras nosotras y, unos segundos después, mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

—¡Idiota bájame! Creo que es a Leah a quién tienes que cargar, tarado.

—Yo... lo siento Bella... es que... —balbuceó mientras me dejaba en el piso de nuevo y corrió por Leah.

Cuando por fin, Leah estuvo acomodada en el asiento del copiloto del coche, Jacob cerró la puerta.

—Bien, yo los veré en el hospital, iré en mi... —no tuve tiempo para terminar de hablar, ya que Jacob se hecho a correr calle abajo, dejándonos a Leah y a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Bella, por favor llévame al hospital. Las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas.

Rodeé el coche y me subí, lo encendí y salí rumbo al hospital. Las contracciones de Leah eran demasiado seguidas, no dejaba de maldecir y lanzar amenazas de muerte en contra de Jacob, y no la culpo, yo en su lugar de seguro haría lo mismo. Llegamos al hospital, donde trabaja Carlisle, y me sorprendí al ver que ya nos estaban esperando.

—¡Leah! Mi amor perdóname, por favor perdóname, estoy demasiado nervioso —¿cómo es que Jacob llegó antes que nosotras al hospital?

—¡Cállate idiota! Y mueve tu maldito trasero para que puedan mover esta maldita cosa, necesito que me lleven dentro. ¡Ya! —la enfermera tiró de la silla de ruedas para llevar a Leah dentro del hospital, en cuanto Jacob se quitó de enfrente, claro.

Me senté en la sala de espera y, unos minutos después, Edward se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, estuvimos sumergidos en un denso silencio por más de una hora, pero yo no aguantaba más la curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Digamos que... me encontré con Jacob y lo traje hasta aquí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Edward y Jacob, juntos en un coche después de lo que pasó en el parque, y no se mataron? Vaya, eso sí que era increíble.

—Solamente falta, que ahora me digas, son los mejores amigos.

—Bueno, tanto como amigos, no lo creo. Bella, lamento lo que ocurrió en el parque, yo no sabía que Jacob... —suspiró y tiró de su cabello con frustración—. Sé que no es excusa, pero los celos me cegaron, cuando lo vi abrazarte y besarte porque te amo —abrí la boca para responder pero no pude llegar a articular palabra alguna.

—¡Bells! ¡Ya soy papá!

—¡Felicidades Jake! —me levanté y lo abracé—. ¿Puedo ver a mi ahijado?

—Claro, lo llevaron a los cuneros.

—Entonces voy a verlo.

Comencé a caminar pero no sabía dónde estaban los cuneros, di media vuelta para volver y preguntarle a Jacob, pero me encontré con una escena que era de lo más increíble: él y Edward estaban hablando, después de un momento terminaron por darse un apretón de manos y siguieron con su charla. Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en mis labios al verlos, y no quise interrumpirlos, así que mejor fui en busca de una enfermera que me pudiera dar información.

Caminé por un largo pasillo y, al pasar por un consultorio que tenía la puerta entre abierta, escuché la inconfundible voz de Tanya.

—Debiste avisarme que llegarías Kate, de no ser que vine al hospital, no llego a enterarme que estabas aquí.

—Lo lamento Tanya, con todo eso del viaje y la nueva casa estoy demasiado liada. Pero dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Edward?

—¡Más que bien! Al final logré separarlo de la insípida esa, de Isabella. Además, logré hacerle creer que, él y yo, había tenido relaciones y que podía estar embarazada —¡Maldita zorra hija de...! Pero yo la mato, la mato pero primero le voy arrancar todos y cada uno de sus malditos cabellos teñidos.

—Pero no lo estás, así que no podrás retenerlo con eso.

—¡Ya lo sé! Sé que no estoy embarazada, pero él no tiene por que enterarse —a cada palabra que le escuchaba decir, mi parte maníaca buscaba una nueva forma de tortura, di un paso dispuesta a entrar al consultorio, pero alguien dijo mi nombre.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —me dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

—Eh... estoy buscando los cuneros —mentira, lo que buscaba en ese momento era venganza.

—Hija, los cuneros están del otro lado. Anda, vamos y te acompaño.

_Por ahora te salvaste maldita zorra, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte;_ pensé asintiendo. Seguí a Carlisle, apenas habíamos caminado unos metros, cuando todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas; mierda, eso del coraje me afecto más de lo que esperaba, sólo espero que no me de un infarto, al menos no antes de ajustar cuentas con Tanya. Me detuve apoyándome en la pared y respiré profundo, Carlisle se acercó a mí me dijo algo que no entendí, levanté la vista pero lo único que pude ver fue el distorsionado rostro le Carlisle, después todo se volvió negro.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Sí, sé que tenía que haber subido el capítulo ayer, pero tuve un problemita técnico y no me fue posible. En verdad espero que no se vuelva a repetir, pero en dado caso de que no pueda cumplir con los días de publicación, estaré subiendo el capítulo al día siguiente. Pero aquí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Un fuerte y desagradable olor inundo mis fosas nasales, olor que ayudó a disipar la densa oscuridad que me rodeaba; abrí los ojos y parpadeé una cuantas veces tratando de aclarar mi nublada visión. Me incorporé y bajé de la camilla, algo nada acertado ya que todo se movió a mí alrededor, Carlisle se acercó a mí y me sujetó para que no me cayera.

—Tranquila hija, espera unos minutos o te marearas de nuevo —sí, creo que esa advertencia llegó un tanto tarde, cerré los ojos y respiré profundo esperando que el nuevo mareo pasara, me sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

—Doctor Cullen, aquí están los análisis de la señorita Swan —dijo una enfermera entrando y entregándole a Carlisle un sobre y... un momento, ¿análisis? ¿Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Bien, veamos que dicen —Carlisle abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, lo cual me asustó, y demasiado debo añadir. ¿Tan malo era lo que tenia?—. A Charlie le dará un infarto, pero primero matará a Edward —susurró dándome la espalda pero aún así lo escuché.

—¿Por qué mataría mi padre a Edward? —suspiró y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, tal como lo hacía Edward cuando está nervioso.

—Bella, estás embarazada. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué tu padre matará a Edward? Y merecido se lo tiene por no ser más responsable... —Carlisle seguía hablando y dando vueltas por toda la habitación, pero yo había dejado de escucharlo. ¿Él había dicho embarazada? Ah bueno, eso no están grave y... ¿Embarazada? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy embarazada! Voy a tener un hijo de Edward. Con la mirada pedida y aún en shock, me dejé caer en la silla más cercana—. ¿Bella, me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh?... Sí... No, la verdad es que no —él me miro con comprensión y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Lo entiendo, debes de estar aún procesando la noticia. Te decía que tengo que hacerte un ultrasonido, tenemos que ver cómo está mi nieto —asentí y de forma mecánica me puse en pie, e igualmente volví a recostarme en la camilla.

Cuando Carlisle tuvo todo listo, subí mi blusa dejando mi vientre al descubierto, puso un poco de gel que me provocó escalofríos y comenzó a esparcirlo con el aparatejo ese. Una imagen un tanto confusa, al menos para mí, apareció en la pantalla, Carlisle veía fijamente la imagen con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿El bebé está bien? ¡Por todo lo sagrado Carlisle, respóndeme! —apartó la mirada de la pantalla, me miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con emoción.

—Escucha esto —me dijo y un sonido llenó la habitación, era el corazón de mi bebé.

—Es su corazón lo que estoy oyendo, ¿verdad? —asintió como respuesta a mi pregunta, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de pura emoción; hace unos minutos me enteré de que estoy embarazada, y aunque la noticia me desconcertó un poco, ya deseo tener a mi pequeñito entre mis brazos. Pero la emoción se esfumó dando paso al miedo, miedo ante lo que estaba escuchando—. Carlisle. ¿por qué el corazón de me bebé se escucha así? Hace unos días fui con Rose a su chequeo y el sonido no era igual.

—Claro que no es igual. Bella, ve esto, es tu bebé —observé la parte del monitor que Carlisle señalaba y mi corazón dio un vuelco dentro de mi pecho—. Ahora ve esto, es tu otro bebé.

—¿Otro bebé? ¿Son dos? —pregunté con voz ahogada por la sorpresa sin dejar de ver el monitor.

—Bueno, de hecho... son tres —me respondió señalándome donde estaba mi tercer bebé.

—¡Tres! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con tres bebés? —de mis ojos comenzaron a desbordarse incontables lágrimas.

—Bella, ¿tú no quieres tenerlos?

—¡Claro que quiero! —chille sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿cómo podía tan siquiera pensar que yo sería capaz de abortar?—. Yo nunca, nunca pensaría en dañar a mis bebés. Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa y... —suspiré y limpié las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

—Te entiendo, sé que esto es difícil de asimilar hija, y que cuando tu padre se entere arderá Troya. Pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional a pesar de tus problemas con Edward, con el cual supongo tendrás que hablar.

—Carlisle, de verdad te agradezco tu apoyo, pero estoy muy confundida como para hablar con Edward ahora, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza en este momento que... la verdad no sé qué hacer —me acababa de enterar que entre Edward y Tanya no había pasado nada, y tenía que aclarar eso con él, también sé que él no me dejaría sola con un bebé... bueno, con tres, pero a penas han pasado unos meses desde que regresó y estábamos juntos. ¿Estará conmigo porque me ama? ¿O por nuestros hijos?

—Él te ama Bella, y lo sé porque veo cómo brillan sus ojos cuando te ve. Te ama, incluso desde que ustedes no podían estar cinco minutos cerca sin terminar pelando —no supe qué contestar y me limité a suspirar con pesadez.

Carlisle me quitó los restos de gel y me ayudó a bajar de la camilla. Me dijo que tenía alrededor de diez semanas de embarazo y que mis bebés estaban perfectamente bien, me dio una receta para que comprara unas vitaminas y ácido fólico, me despedí y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba aire fresco y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

En el pasillo me encontré con Jacob, el cual me preguntó si había visto a su bebé, tuve que decirle que me había perdido y no pude llegar a los cuneros, con todo lo pasado me había olvidado por completo de mi ahijado.

Salí de hospital y comencé a caminar sin rumbo, necesitaba aclara mis ideas; después de rato busqué un taxi para irme a casa, ya que mi coche se había quedado en casa de Jacob y Leah. Al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación y me acosté, aún no terminaba de asimilar por completo la noticia, pero estaba feliz, no sólo iba a tener un hijo de Edward sino tres. ¡Tres! ¡Ay Dios! ¿Seré una buena madre?

—No sé si seré una buena madre, pero les aseguro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por serlo, ustedes son mi mayor tesoro y los amo —les dije a mis bebés y acaricié mi vientre, deseando poder acariciarlos a ellos.

Un par de días después mis padres regresaron de su viaje, y no les paso desapercibido mi cambió de humor, ellos esperaban encontrarme deprimida o triste por lo de Edward, pero no se imaginaron que estaría tan tranquila y feliz; y aunque trataron de que les dijera el por qué, aún no era el momento, tenía que hablar con Edward primero.

Dos semanas más pasaron y yo no encontraba el momento para hablar con Edward, o tal vez no tenía el valor de hacerlo. El día del bautizo del bebé de Leah y Jake llegó, me levanté temprano y me duché, por varios minutos estuve observando el vestido que reposaba sobre mi cama, tras suspirar comencé a arreglarme. Salí de la habitación y en la sala mis padres me estaban esperando.

—Te vez muy linda, hija —me dijo Renée y Charlie asintió, llevaba un lindo vestido de color rosa pálido y tipo halter, era corto y holgado, estaba en la semana doce y ya se comenzaba a notar un pequeño bultito en mi vientre.

Al llegar a la iglesia me sorprendió ver a Jacob hablando, nada más y nada menos, que con Edward, me acerqué a ellos y Leah me dio una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Bells, te ves hermosa! —chilló Jacob en cuanto me vio llegar, se notaba demasiado nervioso y sabía que algo me ocultaba.

—Ya suéltalo, ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno... es que... Edward será el padrino. No te molesta, ¿verdad? —la verdad es que no me molestaba, así que negué como respuesta y, tanto Jacob como Leah, suspiraron aliados.

Después del bautizo, Esme y Carlisle nos dijeron que habían preparado una pequeña recepción en su casa. A los pocos minutos de que llagamos a casa de Esme y Carlisle, llegaron Rose y Emmett, poco después lo hicieron Alice y Jasper. Estábamos todos en el jardín, los hombres estaban hablando de no sé qué cosa y las mujeres estábamos un tanto alejadas de ellos.

—¡Ay Leah! Es tan lindo mi sobrinito, porque eso es lo que este pequeño será para mí —dijo una emocionada Alice, que no dejaba de hacerle graciosas muecas a mi ahijado.

—Pues deja de acaparar a nuestro sobrino y déjame cargarlo, ya me toca a mí —Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a discutir pues ambas querían cargarlo, Esme y Renée intercambiaron miradas y, sin darle tiempo a Alice de reaccionar, Esme le quitó a mi ahijado y se alejó seguida de Renné; Alice y Rosalie se levantaron para seguirlas.

—Leah, ¿por qué decidieron que Edward fuera el padrino?

—La idea fue de Jake, creo que hay una especie de tregua entre ellos. Además, Jacob esté muy agradecido, porque de no haber sido por él, no habría llegado al hospital antes de que naciera nuestro hijo.

—¡Rosalie! Ya déjame cargarlo a mí —le exigió Alice a Rosalie—. Además, tú pronto tendrás a tu hijo y podrás abrazarlo cuanto quieras.

—Pues te recuerdo que tú también tendrás un hijo, Alice. Anda, ve diles que ya vamos a comer —le dijo señalando con su cabeza hacia donde estaban los hombres, Alice soltó un bufido y se alejó dando grandes zancadas—. Bella, Leah, ya vamos a comer —nos dijo cuando estuvo cerca de nosotras.

—Claro vamos, pero antes dame a mi ahijado, no es justo que yo sea la madrina y ni siquiera me dejen verlo —Rosalie iba a replicar, pero al final sólo suspiró rendida.

—Está bien, a ti no te puedo decir que no, para que tú tengas un hijo aún falta mucho —me dijo entregándome al pequeño Jacob y yo reí por sus palabras, si tan sólo Rose supiera que dentro de unos meses tendré no uno, sino tres.

Cuando entramos a la casa ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, yo me senté junto a mis padres aún con mi ahijado en brazos, tenia sed y le di un sorbo a mi agua.

—Ay hija, te vez tan hermosa como mamá. Pero espero que aún falten muchos años para que tengas a tus propios hijos —comentó Charlie y casi me ahogó con el agua, la cual escupí y comencé a toser.

Leah tomó al bebé mientras mi ataque de tos pasaba, Carlisle me veía con reproche, pues no estaba de acuerdo en que aún no dijera nada de mi embarazo. Esme se percató de la mirada que su esposo me daba y nos miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, el timbre comenzó a sonar y yo me ofrecí para ir a abrir, lo cual no fue una buena idea, pues al abrir la puerta mis bajos instintos asesinos salieron a flote al ver a la zorra de Tanya.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos, en pose desafiante.

—Vengo a buscar a Edward, él y yo tenemos que hablar de nuestro hijo, así que hazte a un lado —respiré un par de veces para calmarme, si no lo hacía cometería un asesinato en este mismo momento, y no quiero que mis hijos nazcan en prisión.

—¡Por Dios, deja de mentir! Tú no estás embarazada, eso es solamente una más de tus mentiras.

—¡Claro que estoy embarazada! Aunque te pese, yo le voy a dar un hijo a Edward —esta maldita mujerzuela esta buscando que la deje calva, y eso, donde bien le vaya.

—Yo sé que eso no es verdad, como también sé que entre Edward y tú no pasó absolutamente nada —una sonrisa se pintó en mis labios al ver su cara de horror.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Edward detrás de mí, me giré lentamente y todos estaban ahí.

—Edward, claro que no es verdad, es un invento de esa porque está ardida —se aprovechó de que me sorprendí al ver que todos nos habían escuchado y me empujó a un lado para entrar a la casa, ahora sí, Tanya Denali va a conocer de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, tal como un león, o en este caso leona, lo haría a su presa y le pegué un puñetazo, que le dolió hasta a su abuela, haciéndola caer al suelo. Carlisle me detuvo tomándome del brazo cuando me iba a lanzar sobre ella.

—Escúchame muy bien Tanya. En primera, no te vuelvas a referir a mi como esa, para ti soy Isabella; y en segunda, yo no miento y mucho menos estoy inventando algo, yo te escuché hablando con tu amiguita del hospital el día que nació el bebé de Jake y Leah. Tú misma le confesaste, que le habías hecho creer a Edward, que habían tenido relaciones y...

—¡Callate no sigas! —me gritó, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su nariz sangraba y se estaba hinchando—. ¡Está bien! Lo admito, todo fue un invento mío, pero lo hice porque te amo Edward.

—¿Me amas? Tanya, tú no sabes lo que significa la palabra amor, mucho menos puedes amar a alguien. Lo mejor es que te vayas y no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino, porque no sé de lo que podría ser capas —Tanya se levanto del suelo y salió de la casa llorando.

Edward cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pasó su mano por su cabello y apretó el puente de su nariz, una clara señal de que estaba un poco, o mejor dicho, demasiado molesto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —me preguntó con voz contenida.

—Edward, yo...

—Dejaste que todo este tiempo me sintiera como un miserable —me interrumpió, haciendo un esfuerzo por no comenzar a gritar—, como una basura por haber traicionado a la mujer que amaba. No entiendo cómo pudiste hacernos esto Bella.

Edward dio media vuelta y se fue como si estuviera poseído por el mismísimo satanás, ¡genial! Ahora resulta que la culpa de todo es mía. Todos se fueron, sólo nos quedamos Carlisle y yo.

—Bella, creo que deberías decirle a Edward sobre tu embarazo.

—No es el momento Carlisle, está muy molesto conmigo y... si ahora le digo que estoy embarazada, no sé cuál pueda ser su reacción.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas hacer?

—Irme, al menos por unos días. Edward necesita un poco de espacio para digerir lo que pasó, y yo necesito pensar cómo le diré a él y a mis padres, sobre todo a Charlie, de mi embarazo —no muy convencido asintió y sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ten, ve a la finca, estas son las llaves de la casa. Hay estarás sola y podrás pensar en todo lo que quieras. Llamaré a la señora Weber, ella y su hija se encargan de la limpieza, para que todo esté en orden cuando llegues —tal vez no era buena idea que fuera precisamente a la finca de los Cullen, pero era la mejor opción que tenía, además nadie iba mucho por allá, así que tomé las llaves.

Al día siguiente metí mis maletas en la cajuela de mi coche y me fui a la finca. Mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo en que me fuera, y mucho menos, en que fuera sola pero terminaron por aceptarlo. No les dije a dónde iba, no quería que, si por casualidad Edward preguntaba, le dijeran.

Llegué a la finca y bajé del coche, no pude evitar que los recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuve aquí con Edward golpearan mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza y me acerqué a la entrada, las luces del interior estaban encendidas pues ya estaba oscureciendo. Si fuera una chica con sentido común me abría asustado, pero no había porque asustarse, de seguro la señora Weber dejó las luces encendidas para cuando yo llegara. Abrí la puerta con sigilo, entré y me encontré con una chica que bajaba por las escaleras.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Swan, ¿cierto? —me preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad, se nota que es una chica agradable.

—Sí, soy yo pero llámame Bella, mucho gusto —le ofrecí mi mano como saludo y ella la tomó.

—El gusto es mío, soy Ángela Weber. Mi madre y yo nos encargamos de mantener limpia la casa, y yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

Yo sólo asentí, de seguro Carlisle le pidió que se quedara aquí para que me vigilara. Ángela me acompaño para mostrarme la habitación que ocuparía, me ayudó a desempacar y estuvimos hablando mucho, era una chica realmente agradable y estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas.

Tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que llegue a la finca y, tal como lo sospechaba, Angela y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas. Le conté el porque estaba aquí y ella me había ayudado mucho, a planear cómo decirle a Edward y mis padres de mi embarazo. Aunque no había mucho que planear, ya que en cuanto me vieran se darían cuenta sin necesidad de decirles nada, mis cuatro meses de embarazo eran ya más que notorios, sobre todo al tratarse de un embarazo de trillizos.

—Bella, así no es, de nuevo lo estás haciendo mal —hace dos días Ángela me estaba tratando de enseñar a tejer, pero en definitivo eso no era lo mío. Ese día habíamos decidido salir al jardín, hacía un día hermoso y había que aprovechar.

—¡Ay Angie! Creo que nunca me enseñare a tejer —le dije dejando el tejido sobre la mesa.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Por eso tengo esto para ti, bueno, para tus bebés —me entregó una caja envuelta en papel color plata con un moño rojo.

Abrí la caja y ahogué un jadeo al ver lo que contenía, eran tres hermosas mantas para mis bebés, una era color rosa pastel, otra blanca y la tercera era de un hermoso verde agua. Acaricié con las puntas de mis dedos las mantas y no pude evitar soltarme a llorar, las hormonas me tenían muy sensible.

—Muchas gracias, están hermosas. ¿Tu las tejiste?

—No tienes nada que agradecer, y sí, yo las tejí. La rosa y la verde agua son porque estoy segura que tendrás una niña y un niño, la otra es blanca porque no estoy muy segura, y como es un color neutral, se puede usar para ambos —no pude evitar abrazarla, la echaría mucho de menos cuando me fuera.

Una hora después entramos a la casa para comer, estábamos por entrar a la cocina cuando unos ruidos llamaron nuestra atención.

—De seguro es mi mamá, Bella, anda vamos —Ángela tenía razón, ¿quién más podría estar aquí?

Pero sí había alguien más que podía estar en la casa, y lo comprobé al entrar a la cocina, pues no nos encontramos precisamente con la madre de Ángela, sino con Edward, que soltó el vaso que sostenía en sus manos y me veía con los ojos como platos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. Tanya al fin está fuera del juego, por ahora, les toca a Edward y Bella disfrutar de el embarazo con tranquilidad.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados (a este Fic le quedan pocos capítulos, y una vez termine, continuaré con la secuela)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

**BELLA POV.**

_Pero sí había alguien más que podía estar en la casa, y lo comprobé al entrar a la cocina, pues no nos encontramos precisamente con la madre de Ángela, sino con Edward, que soltó el vaso que sostenía en sus manos y me veía con los ojos como platos._

—¿Bella? —su voz fue un susurro ahogado y sus ojos se posaron con incredulidad en mi hinchado vientre, instintivamente traté de ocultarlo posando mis manos sobre el pero era demasiado tarde.

—Yo... voy a... a... suerte —me dijo Angela y salió casi corriendo de la cocina.

Edward caminó como un zombi hasta alcanzar una de las sillas del comedor y se dejó caer en ella, solté un sonoro suspiro y con resignación me senté frente a él, había llegado el momento de que habláramos y no había marcha atrás.

Por largos y angustiadores minutos esperé que me reclamara, me gritara, rompiera o tirara algo... pero nada, seguía sumergido en ese jodido estado catatónico que estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Pasaron un par de minutos más y el incomodo silencio nos seguía rodeando, abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me detuve al notar que Edward respiraba de forma agitada y sus manos estaban cerradas en apretados puños.

—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —me preguntó con un susurró apenas audible y sin siquiera verme.

Bien, quería que preguntara algo y allí estaba, la pregunta había sido formulada pero ahora no sabía qué decir; clavé la mirada en mis manos, que reposaban sobre mi regazo y las cuales retorcía con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?! —gritó golpeando la mesa, y no pude evitar saltar asustada ante su arrebato. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, esos ojos que tantas veces me vieron con amor ahora me veían llenos de reproche, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar—. Que me hayas ocultado lo de Tanya, hasta cierto punto lo puedo entender, pero ocultarme a mí hijo... a nuestro hijo, eso... eso es... ¡Argh!

Edward tiró la silla, en la que segundos antes, había estado sentado y siguió diciendo cosas inteligibles entre dientes, caminando de allá para acá y tirando al piso todo lo que se encontraba; cinco minutos después por fin se calmó, o al menos eso creí.

—¿Te quedaras así, tan tranquila y sin decir nada?

—¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche? —no me respondió, levantá la silla de mala gana y se volvió a sentar frente a mí—. Tomaré eso como un sí —susurré pero aún así me escuchó, gruño y cruzó los brazos—. El día que nació el hijo de Jacob me enteré de la mentira de Tanya, camino a los cuneros me perdí y, al pasar por un consultorio, la escuché decirle a su amiga cómo había planeado todo para separarnos, y también que entre tú y ella no pasó nada.

Nada más recordar ese día me provocaba nauseas, y las ganas de tener a Tanya frente a mí para desplumarla como a una gallina... ¡Dios! Lo que daría por poder hacerlo, era lo menos que esa perra malnacida se merecía; Edward se aclaró la garganta sacándome de mis psicóticas cavilaciones.

—Sentí una inmensa rabia y justo cuando iba a entrar a sacarle los ojos, Carlisle me vio, le dije que estaba perdida y se ofreció a acompañarme a los cuneros, pero me desmaye y...

—¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre lo sabía? Sabía que estás embarazada y no me di...

—¡No te dijo nada porque era yo quién tenía que hacerlo! —Edward sonrió sarcástico, cosa que me hizo sentir unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo.

—¡Exacto! Tú tenías que decírmelo pero no lo hiciste. ¡Maldita sea no lo hiciste! —me grito y golpeó la mesa con su puño.

—Estaba muy confundida, me enteré de que la maldita de Tanya nos había engañado para separarnos y de mi embarazo el mismo día, no fue fácil para mí Edward, no lo fue —al final mi voz se quebró y comencé a llorar, malditas hormonas.

Edward se levantó y a grandes zancadas caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir se detuvo, sin dejar de darme la espalda.

—Dime algo, ¿al menos pensaste en la posibilidad de decírmelo? —cerré mis manos en apretados puños y ahora mis lágrimas eran de rabia. Sé que cometí un error al no decirle acerca de mi embarazo antes, pero no se lo pensaba ocultar para toda la vida.

—De hecho sí, tenía planeado volver a la ciudad precisamente mañana, pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que no te enteraras —en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios me arrepentí, Edward volteó a verme y ahora estaba más molesto que antes, tanto que parecía querer desintegrarme con la mirada.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no enterarme hubiera sido lo mejor —gruñó con la mandíbula apretada y se fue.

Sus palabras me dolieron, y mucho, ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a decirme algo como eso.

—Bella, vi a Edward salir muy molesto y... ¿qué ocurrió? —me preguntó Ángela que entraba a la cocina.

Me levanté, sin decir nada la abrasé y estuve llorando por no sé cuánto tiempo, cuando me tranquilicé un poco, Ángela me hizo sentar y le conté todo lo que había sucedido con Edward y lo que me dijo antes de irse.

—Bella, perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero tú tuviste la culpa. No debiste decirle que preferirías que no se hiera enterado, ¡ay amiga! A veces eres tan complicada.

—¡Lo sé! Pero estaba molesta y lo dije sin pensar —suspiré y me puse en pie, después de lo ocurrido ya no podía quedarme aquí, lo más seguro es que él regrese y no quisiera terminar peleando de nuevo. Pero no podía volver a la ciudad, si me iba ahora tendría que manejar de noche y no era una buena idea—. Angie, ¿creés que a tus padres les moleste si me quedo esta noche en tú casa?

—Claro que no Bella, ve a preparar tus cosas y yo iré a... a... yo le avisare a mi madre para que prepare la habitación, sí eso haré, ahora vuelvo —salí de la cocina y subí a la que era mi habitación para recoger mis cosas, sin duda la actitud de mi amiga era demasiado rara pero no le di mucha importancia.

Saqué mi maleta y comencé a guardar mi ropa, no me molesté en acomodarla, sólo la arrojaba formando un pila dentro de la maleta que seguramente me ocasionaría problemas a la hora de querer cerrarla. Fui al baño por mis cosas de aseo personal y al salir, me encontré con Edward parado junto a la ventana.

—Te vas —murmuró sin apartar la mirada de lo que fuera que veía en el jardín, suspiré y arrojé las cosas en la maleta, al menos su voz sonaba más serena—. No tienes porque irte.

—Es lo mejor —respondí luchando con el desastre que había hecho y poder cerrar la maleta.

—Bella, sé que mi reacción hace rato fue... desagradable, dije cosas que no deseaba decir y de las cuales me arrepiento. Amor, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado, ahora lo que verdaderamente debe importarnos es ése pequeño ser que viene en camino —¡claro! Debí imaginarme que por eso estaba aquí después de nuestra discusión, solamente por cumplir con su deber para con nuestros hijos.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, sus manos se posaron con suavidad sobre mi vientre y mis bebés comenzaron a moverse, movimientos que él también sintió ya que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

—No tienes que estar conmigo, Edward, créeme que podrás ver a nuestro...

—Shhhh estás mal interpretando mis palabras. Bella, yo te amo y quiero estar a tú lado, ¿cuántas veces necesito decirte que no puedo amar a otra mujer que no seas tú? —me giré buscando en sus ojos algo, cualquier cosa que me dijera no era verdad lo que decía, pero sólo encontré sinceridad en ellos.

Sin pensar más me acerqué a él y busqué sus labios que me recibieron con gusto. Nuestro beso era dulce y tierno, pero sobre todo lleno de amor, había echado tanto de menos sus dulces labios el tiempo que estuvimos separados que... de pronto recordé que aún tenía que decirle algo, debía decirle que eran tres bebés los que tendríamos y no uno; intenté alejarme de él, pero su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que yo no le iba a negar y, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, me olvidé de todo... ya habría tiempo después.

El beso pasó a ser más necesitado y pasional, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, una de sus manos se movió de mi cintura, subiendo lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a la cremallera de mi vestido y cuando comenzó a bajarla, me tensé alejándome de él.

—¿Amor qué ocurre? —me preguntó con preocupación.

—Ocurre que estoy gorda, parezco una de esas enormes pelota de playa. No quiero que me veas así —me aterrorizaba la idea de que Edward pudiera rechazarme, complejos de mujer embarazada.

—Bella, ¿de qué hablas cariño? Estás hermosa —sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo—. Eres la mujer más perfecta sobre la tierra —susurró en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer, sus labios volvieron a adueñarse de mi cuello dejando sensuales besos en el y me deje llevar, mandando al diablo mi temor por mi físico.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos al estilo novia y me llevó hasta la cama, suspiró con frustración al ver mi maleta justo en el medio de esta y con impaciencia, y algo de esfuerzo ya que me tenía en sus brazos, logró arrojarla al suelo haciéndome reír; me recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama y su cuerpo cubrió el mío, cuidando de no dejarme sentir ni una pizca de su peso.

Nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso hambriento y cada segundo que pasaba, se volvía más y más necesitado; un par de minutos después mi vestido se encontraba tirado en el piso, Edward masajeaba mis sensibles pechos por sobre mi sujetador mientras sus labios devoraban mi cuello, sus manos buscaron el broche de la prenda pero no dejé que lo desabrochara.

Me dio una mirada llena de confusión y frunció el ceño, aproveché su confusión para girar e invertir los papeles quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él, claro que no lo hubiese podido hacer si él no me hubiese ayudado un poquito. En solo cuestión de segundos su camisa le hizo compañía en el suelo a mi vestido, seguida por sus pantalones y sus bóxer, de los cuales lo despojé con impaciencia. Mi vista se detuvo en su miembro completamente erguido sólo para y por mí, mis labios de pronto se sintieron resecos y tuve que humedecerlos con mi lengua.

—Creo que alguien está impaciente —me dijo y en su voz había cierto tono de diversión.

—En mi defensa diré, que soy una mujer embarazada con las hormonas a tope —le dije y le di un corto beso en los labios.

Dejé húmedos besos en su cuello y recorrí con mis labios su perfecto abdomen, arrancando de sus labios varios suspiros y gemidos, pero mi objetivo era su miembro; estaba a punto de llegar a mi objetivo cuando Edward, no sé cómo, pero se las apañó para dejarme de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

—No es justo, tienes mucha ropa aún amor —no me dio tiempo a decir nada, pues en un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de mi sujetador y comenzó a devorar mis pechos.

Con sus labios se hacía cargo de uno, su lengua se enroscaba en mi erecto pezón y de vez en cuando lo tomaba entre sus dientes tirando suavemente de el, mientras con una de sus manos atendía el otro. De mis labios salían audibles gemidos, con el embarazo mis pechos estaban mucho más sensibles y sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca de placer; se deshizo de mis braguitas y con una sonrisa pícara bailando en su rostro separo mis piernas, con su lengua se abrió paso entre mis pliegues hasta encontrarse con mi clítoris y mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar cuando comenzó a jugar con el, pero cuando introdujó dos de sus dedos en mi, no pude acallar el grito de placer que salió de mis labios.

Edward mordía, succionaba y jugaba con mi clítoris a su antojo, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en mi interior tocando el punto exacto que me volvía loca, cada segundo que pasaba estaba más y más cerca de alcanzar el clímax, no lo pude soportar por mucho más y me dejé arrastrar por un magnifico orgasmo.

—Y este, es solamente el principio —me susurró sensualmente al oído para después besarme apasionadamente.

…

Me desperté y me encontraba sola en la cama, la habitación era iluminada sólo por la tenue luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por la ventana. Busqué mi ropa interior en el suelo y me la puse, fui hasta donde estaba mi maleta tirada y tomé un pijama, mientras me vestía los recuerdos de hace un momento llenaron mi cabeza, los besos de Edward, sus caricias, nuestros cuerpos unidos como si fueran uno solo, no me queda la menor duda de que lo mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación.

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y terminé de vestirme.

—En que me si todas las reconciliaciones serán como esta, pelearé contigo más seguido —me sonrió y dejó la charola que traía en las manos sobre la cama.

—Te propongo algo —me dijo y me abrazó por la cintura—. ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos las peleas y pasamos directo a las reconciliaciones?

—Me parece perfecto —le respondí y me dio un dulce beso.

—Ven, preparé algo para comer. Tienes que alimentarte bien y ya te has saltado la comida —ambos nos sentamos en la cama y comenzamos a comer la pasta, que dicho sea de paso, estaba deliciosa.

Mientras comíamos hablamos de muchas cosas y decidimos regresar juntos mañana a la cuidad, tenía que hablar con mis padres y darles la noticia de que serán abuelos; la reacción de Charlie era la que más me preocupaba, ya que estoy segura que con Renée no habría mayor problema. Terminamos de comer y Edward llevó la charola a la cocina, yo levanté mi maleta del suelo y volví a meter todo, estaba terminando de cerrarla cuando Edward entró de nuevo a la habitación.

—Bella, no debiste levantar la maleta tú sola, hubieses esperado a que yo volviera.

—Edward, el que esté embarazada, no quiere decir que no pueda hacer cosas como levantar una simple maleta —iba a replicar pero terminó por no hacerlo y suspiró.

Edward fue hasta su maleta, la cual por cierto no me di cuenta en qué momento había subido a la habitación, y tomó lo necesario para darse una ducha. Me recosté en la cama y un momento después me quedé dormida.

Escuchaba unos murmullos y definitivamente esa era la voz de Edward, abrí los ojos y vi la imagen más tierna que había visto en mi vida, él estaba recostado a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada sobre mi vientre y le hablada a nuestros hijos, aunque aún no sabe que son tres. Esa noticia tal vez deba dársela cuando esté Carlisle cerca, sería bueno tener un doctor a la mano por si se desmaya o le da un infarto.

—¿Sabes? Es increíble que hace menos de veinticuatro horas desde que me enteré que voy a ser papá, y ya te amo mi princesa. Porque sí, estoy seguro de que serás una niña, una niña igual de hermosa a tu madre, aunque probablemente cuando llegues a la adolescencia te encierre en un convento para evitar que los chicos se acerquen a ti —sus palabras me causaron mucha gracia y al escuchar mi risa levantó su cabeza para verme—. ¡Oye no te rías! Estoy hablando muy en serio, no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a mi princesa, porque de que es una niña no tengo la menor duda.

—Sí, yo también estoy segura de que tendrás a tu princesa —Edward me sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que provoca que mi corazón lata desbocado dentro de mi pecho.

—Voy a llamar a Carlisle para avisarle de nuestro regreso, y para que reúna a todos en su casa. Te espero en la sala —antes de levantarse me dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Salí de la cama y tomé una rápida ducha, treinta minutos después estábamos camino a la ciudad.

Los coches de todos estaban estacionado frente a la casa de los padres de Edward, el coche de mis padres, el de Emmett y Rose, el de Jasper y Alice, una ambulancia y... un momento ¿una ambulancia? ¿Qué hacía una ambulancia aquí?

—Supongo que es por si Charlie trata de asesinarme —me dijo Edward nerviosamente abriendo la puerta del coche para mí.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la puerta, cada paso que daba me ponía más nerviosa y mi corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, Edward abrió la puerta con su llave y entramos, llegamos hasta la sala donde estaban todos que al escuchar nuestro pasos voltearon a vernos y un jadeo grupal se escuchó cuando notaron mi abultado vientre.

Hubo una gran variedad de reacciones, Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a gritar emocionadas y decían un montón de cosas todas relacionadas con compras. Esme y Carlisle nos veían con una sonrisa y pude notar que Esme no estaba sorprendida, por lo que deduje su esposo se lo había dicho, ellos no tenían secretos. Emmett nos veía con el ceño fruncido pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formado en sus labios y murmuró un: _estás muerto hermano_, a lo cual Jasper asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Y por último pero no menos importantes, mis padres, Renée aunque un tanto confundida sonreía, y Charlie... él primero se puso blanco como un fantasma, después pasó por un raro tono morado y por último un rojo intenso; la forma en que miraba a Edward sólo podía significar una cosa: Edward era hombre muerto y mis serían huérfanos.

—¡Te voy a matar infeliz! —gritó Charlie y Renée se puso frente a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Charlie, cariño, vamos a hablar con calma. No hay porque gritar —le dijo con voz dulce y mi papá respiró profundo un par de veces.

—Bien, no voy a gritar y hablaremos con toda la calma del mundo. ¡Pero será después de que lo mate! —Charlie trató de acercarse a Edward pero Carlisle lo detuvo—. ¡Suéltame Carlisle! Y tú, más te vale comenzar a rezar porque de ésta no te salvas.

—¡Por Dios papá! —grité y dejó de luchar por soltarse del agarré de Carlisle, centrando su atención en mí—. ¿Serías capaz de matar al padre de tus nietos y dejarlos huérfanos?

—¿Nietos? —preguntaron Charlie y Edward al unisonó.

—Sí, nietos. Son tres, tendré trillizos —un silencio sepulcral nos rodeo, silencio que fue rotó por el sonido de dos cuerpos al chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Edward! ¡Charlie! —gritamos mi madre y yo al unisonó, arrodillándonos junto a nuestras respectivas parejas, tal parece que los servicios de la ambulancia sí serán necesarios después de todo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

**BELLA POV.**

—_¡Edward! ¡Charlie! __—g__ritamos mi madre y yo al unisonó, arrodillándonos junto a nuestras respectivas parejas, tal parece que los servicios de la ambulancia sí serán necesarios después de todo._

Lo primero que hice fue revisar que Edward aún respiraba, así desechaba la idea de que la noticia le había provocado un infarto fulminante; un par de minutos después Carlisle llegó con los paramedicos, que traían un par de camillas, y Esme se acercó a mí para ayudarme a levantar.

—Carlisle, ¿es necesario que los lleven al hospital? —le preguntó mi madre mientras los revisaba; Carlisle sonrió y negó un par de veces.

—No creó que sea necesario, sólo fue un simple desmayo por la impresión —las palabras de Carlisle me tranquilizaron y un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Jasper y Emmett le ayudaron a Carlisle a recostarlos en los sofás. Pasaron dos largas horas y ellos seguían sin despertar, estaba comenzando a desesperarme de nuevo, tal vez se golpearon en la cabeza al caer, o qué diablos sé yo. Edward comenzó a removerse y me acerqué a él lo más rápido que pude moverme.

—Edward, mi amor estaba tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien? —asintió y aturdido se llevó una mano a la cabeza, volteé a ver a mi padre que también había despertado y ahora discutía en susurros con mi madre.

—¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño de los más descabellado, soñé que decías que tendríamos trillizos. Qué loco ¿no? —al escuchar sus palabras mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, ahora sólo me falta que no quiera estar conmigo por que son tres bebés y no uno—. ¡Oh mierda! No fue un sueño ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no lo fue! Debiste ver la cara que pusiste cuando Bella lo dijo, ¡por Dios hermano! ¡Te desmayaste! —dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Rose.

—Si para ti, el ser padre de tres bebés es demasiada responsabilidad, déjame decirte que yo puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo de mis hijos sola, Edward —le dije luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no he dicho eso Bella, es sólo que la noticia me tomó por sorpresa —con un rápido movimiento se incorporó sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Y cómo supones que me tomó a mí? Habíamos terminado Edward, estaba sola y no sabía si sería buena madre para un bebé, mucho menos para tres. ¡Estaba aterrada! —le grité y dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran libres por mi rostro.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así. ¡Con un carajo Bella! No es como si te hubiese dicho que no quería que los tuvieras —me dijo irritado y apretó el puente de su nariz—. ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos discutiendo por una maldita tontería? —agaché la mirada avergonzada, él tenía razón, era una tontería.

—Lo sé y lo siento —respondí con apenas un susurro—. Estoy muy sensible por el embarazo y no me tomé muy bien tu comentario, sé que no es excusa pero... de verdad lo lamento —Edward se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Amor, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, sí, pero estoy feliz. E igual lo estaría si fuera un solo bebé, o cinco, o diez. Te amo —limpió dulcemente con sus pulgares mis lágrimas y acarició mi mejilla.

—Yo también te amo —me acerqué a él para besarlo y, cuando nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, nuestros pequeños hicieron acto de presencia.

—¿Se están moviendo? —me preguntó emocionado y sus ojos brillaron, de una forma que nunca antes había visto, al ver que llevaba mis manos a mi vientre. Asentí y tomé una de sus manos poniéndola donde había sentido el movimiento.

—Creó que es su forma de decir que también te aman —murmuré y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Yo también los amo mis pequeños —susurró y dejó un dulce beso sobre mi vientre, para después besarme.

Enredé mis dedos en su suave cabello, él colocó una de sus manos tras de mi nuca acercándome más a él y solté un suspiro de satisfacción.

Un carraspeo y unas risitas nos hicieron separar, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder cuando vi a todos que nos observaban con distintas expresiones en sus rostros, ¡por Dios, ni siquiera recordaba que estaban aquí! Edward se puso en pie y me ofreció su mano para que hiciera lo mismo, mi padre veía a Edward de una manera que aterraba a cualquiera, pero al menos ya no había intentado acercarse a él para asesinarlo.

—Charlie, Renée, yo amo a Bella y me pienso casar con ella. Y nos encantaría que fuera con su bendición —mi padre salió de la sala sin decir nada, pero no sin antes darle una mirada asesina a Edward.

—Iré a hablar con él. No se preocupen chicos, les aseguro que entrará en razón.

—Espera mamá, lo mejor es que yo vaya a hablar con él —Edward apretó ligeramente mi mano para darme apoyo.

—¿Estás segura cariño? —me preguntó y asentí.

Salí de la casa y me encontré con mi padre sentado en los escalones de la entrada, tenía sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y la cabeza gacha. Al llegar a su lado, con algo de dificultad me senté junto a él y ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi presencia, esto no sería nada fácil.

—Papá, sé que estás molesto por todo esto pero...

—No estoy molesto —me interrumpió y un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios—. Al menos no contigo.

—Pero sí con Edward —él asintió en respuesta aunque no había sido una pregunta—. Papá, yo soy tan responsable como él, así que también tendrías que estar molesto conmigo.

—Bella, eres mi única hija, mi princesa, mí niña —levantó la cabeza y calvó la mirada en algún unto frente a él—. Hasta hace unos meses no habías mostrado interés por ningún chico, y no voy a negar que me sentía más que satisfecho por eso; pero llegó Edward para la boda de Rose y Emmett, y tan sólo un día después nos dieron la noticia de que eran novios. Si te soy completamente sincero, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación, ¡por Dios! Nunca se habían llevado bien, antes de que se fuera siempre estaban discutiendo y buscando la forma de molestarse el uno al otro, pero te veías tan feliz que no dije nada, después de todo lo único que debía importarme es que tu fueras feliz.

—¿Sabes papá? Creo que toda esa... hum... tensión entre Edward y yo, se debía a que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, algo que iba más allá de una animadversión, y peleando conseguíamos llamar la atención del otro —volteó a verme y me sonrió tristemente.

—¿Estás segura que él es el indicado?

—Sí, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero lo amo tanto como él me ama a mí.

—Por años me he estado preparando para cuando llegará el día en que formaras tu propia familia y nos dejaras a tu madre y a mí, pero no pensé que ese día llegara tan pronto —mientras escuchaba las palabras de mi padre no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, nunca me hubiese imaginado que su molestia fuera porque me alejara de ellos.

—¿Estás molesto porque creés que Edward me apartara de ustedes?

—No lo creó, estoy seguro. Él me está robando a mi niña —me dijo y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Siempre seré tu niña papá, tu niña que en unos meses te hará abuelo de tres hermosos bebés a los que vas a malcriar y consentir, ¡vamos! Si hasta los enseñarás a pescar. El que vaya a formar mí propia familia no significa que me vaya a olvidar de ti y de mamá, ustedes siempre serán una parte importante en mi vida —Charlie permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, que me parecieron siglos.

—Sólo espero que mis nietos hereden mi gusto por la pesca —alcé la mirada para poder verlo y ahora una genuina sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Lo abracé y él correspondió a mi abrazo, un par de minutos después besó mi frente y se puso en pie, me tendió su mano para ayudarme y la tomé. Entramos juntos de nuevo a la casa de mis suegros y en cuanto nos vieron entrar todos se pusieron de pie, Edward me miraba con nerviosismo y yo le sonreí dándole a entender que ya todo estaba bien, o al menos eso creía yo.

—Solamente te advierto una cosa Edward, tú haces sufrir a mi hija, y ni el mismísimo Dios de los cielos podrá evitar que acabe contigo, ¿entendido? —la voz de Charlie era seria y no dejaba lugar a dudas.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso Charlie, no podría hacer algo que la lastimara —le respondió sin apartar su mirada de mí.

—Eso espero —masculló y suspiró con pesadez—. Bienvenido a la familia —Edward sonrió y tomó la mano que mi padre le ofrecía.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos hablando de los bebés. El hijo de Rosalie y Emmett estaba a un mes de llegar, el de Alice y mis bebés nacerían prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Mi madre, Esme y las chicas planearon una salida de compras para el día siguiente, según habían dicho, había mucho que comprar y de sólo imaginarme el cómo sería, ya me sentía agotada.

Edward y yo nos despedimos, ya era tarde y estaba cansada pues habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Cuando me dijo que iríamos a su departamento no voy a negar que quise abofetearlo por idiota, ¿cómo podía seguir viviendo en el mismo edificio donde vivía la zorra de Tanya?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salimos, al pasar por el departamento de Tanya mis manos se cerraron en puños y apresuré el paso hasta llegar frente al departamento de Edward. Caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación no quería decir algo y terminar discutiendo; él dejó mi maleta sobre la cama, saqué un pijama y fui directo al baño para cambiarme.

Me cambié con demasiada calma, después cepillé mis dientes y salí con la esperanza de que ya Edward estuviera acostado y, con un poco de suerte, dormido. Pero ni estaba acostado ni mucho menos dormido, estaba cerca de la puerta del baño esperándome, pasé por su lado sin siquiera verlo y me metí a la cama, un par de minutos después apagó la luz y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Dime, qué te ocurre? —me preguntó con frustración.

—Nada, estoy cansada.

—Vamos Bella, no me mientas. Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa —claro que lo sabía, y era algo jodidamente frustrante.

—No quiero vivir aquí —le dije en con un susurro—. No quiero un día salir y encontrarme con la zorra esa de Tanya —Edward se rió y se acostó atrayéndome hacia él.

—Amor, Tanya ya no vive aquí, se fue a vivir con sus padres a Europa y ya no podrá hacer nada para separarnos. Además, no viviremos por mucho tiempo en este departamento, hoy hablé con Alice para que nos ayudé a encontrar una casa y poder mudarnos cuanto antes —sonreí y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su embriagador aroma.

—Pues no tienes una idea de cuánto me tranquiliza saber que ella está lejos de nosotros. Pero tengo una duda, ¿qué fuiste a hacer a la finca de tus padres?

—Estaba muy preocupado porque nadie sabia nada de ti, hablé con Carlisle y me dijo que volverías cuando estuvieras preparada para hacerlo. Me sugirió que fuera unos días a la finca para relajarme, pero claro que con toda la intención de que nos encontráramos allá —así que mi suegro planeó todo—. ¿Por qué te ibas a ir después de nuestra discusión?

—Bueno, yo no quería encontrarme contigo y estaba muy molesta, pensaba pasar la noche en casa de Ángela para después volver a la ciudad.

—Ángela es una gran persona, fue ella quien me dijo que te ibas a ir y que era un idiota si no arreglaba las cosas contigo —no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ¿por qué no me sorprende que Ángela hiciera eso?—. Mañana será un día agotador y lo mejor es que descanses —me dijo y besó mi frente.

Claro que sería agotador, ir de compras con Alice siempre era agotador. Suspiré y me acurruqué entre los brazos de Edward, ahora podía dormir tranquila, con Tanya lejos no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Bueno, sí había algo por qué preocuparme, porque mis bebés estén bien, ojalá los meses se pasaran rápido para tenerlos por fin entre mis brazos.

Edward comenzó a tararear una suave melodía y, un par de minutos después, me dejé arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

Definitivamente no había nada mejor que despertar con mi hermosa Bella entre mis brazos, sobre todo, después del tiempo que estuvimos separados y que creí la perdería para siempre.

Cuando llegué a la finca y la vi mi corazón saltó de felicidad dentro de mi pecho, pero cuando me di cuenta de su embarazo yo... me puse furioso porque me lo había ocultado y desaté aquella tonta discusión que nos llevó a decir cosas que ninguno de los dos queríamos. Después, cuando Ángela me dijo que Bella pensaba irse y que sería un idiota si lo permitía, ya que esta vez no sólo la perdería a ella, no lo pensé dos veces y fui a detenerla.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos, alargué mi mano para tomarlo de la mesita de noche, cuidando de no despertar a Bella.

—¿Diga? —dije en voz baja sin siquiera ver quién era.

—Edward, dile a Bella que en una hora pasaremos por ella para ir al centro comercial, hay tanto que comprar y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo. ¡Ah! Y también dile que desayunaremos allá. ¡Te quiero hermanito, adiós! —dijo Alice sin detenerse ni a tomar aire y cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

No pude evitar sonreír, mi hermana era todo un caso. Bella se removió un poco y mi nombre salió de sus labios acompañado de un suspiro, acaricié su mejilla con ternura, se veía tan linda dormida que me daba pena despertarla, pero si no lo hacía Alice se enfadaría y Dios nos libre de su furia, eso sería el fin del mundo.

—Bella, cariño despierta —susurré y besé ligeramente sus labios obteniendo como respuesta un suave ronroneo—. Amor, Alice acabá de llamar y si no estás lista en una hora, sabes que se enfadará.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó lo más rápido su abultado vientre le permitió. Salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo por toda la habitación, ¡vaya! Mi hermana sí que sabía cómo aterrarnos a todos.

—¿Dónde dejaste mi maleta? —ah era eso lo que buscaba, me levanté y saqué la maleta del armario dejándola sobre la cama.

—Gracias, por cierto buenos días —me dijo y me besó.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto se separó de mí, pero antes de que diera un paso para alejarse, la sujeté por la cintura y estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos en un besó lleno de pasión. Sus manos subieron hasta mi cabeza y enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos acercándome más a ella, moví una de mis manos de su cintura hasta colarla bajo la blusa de su pijama acariciando su desnuda espalda con suavidad, arrancándole un gemido que murió en mis labios. Por desgracia la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y nos hizo separarnos.

—Ahora sí, buenos días amor —le dije al oído y mordí su lóbulo, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

—Edward... el clan de mujeres Cullen y mi madre no tardan en llegar —bajé el tirante de su blusa y besé su hombro siguiendo por su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello—, tengo que... que ducharme y... desayunar y... si continuas no estaré lista a... a tiempo —murmuró entre jadeos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome un mejor acceso a su cuello.

—Alice me dijo que desayunarían todas juntas, y la ducha podemos compartirla —antes de que replicara la tomé en volandas y caminé directo al baño.

La dejé de nuevo sobre sus pies, abrí los grifos y regulé la temperatura del agua.

—Sólo nos ducharemos ¿de acuerdo? —no le respondí y con un movimiento demasiado lento me deshice de mi playera, mordió su labio inferior y sus ojos recorrieron mi torso desnudo con lujuria—. Si Alice se molesta, te haré completamente responsable —me dijo para después besarme con demasiado ímpetu.

Un par de minutos después estábamos ambos desnudos bajo el chorro de agua en la ducha, sabía que Alice se enfadaría y admito que me dada un poco de temor la reacción de la duende, pero con tal de hacer el amor con Bella gustoso me enfrento a su ira.

Después de una maravillosa sesión de sexo nos duchamos rápidamente. Bella salió prácticamente corriendo a la habitación para vestirse y yo hice lo mismo, estaba terminando de acomodar el cuello de mi camisa cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de manera insistente, mi pobre Bella me dio una mirada llena de mortificación y le sonreí para que se tranquilizara antes de ir a abrir, respire profundo un par de veces antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo.

—¡Hola Edward!, avísale a Bella que ya hemos llegado —me ordeno Alice entrando al departamento seguida de mi madre, mi cuñada y mi suegra.

—Eh... Bella no tardara, está terminando de a-arreglarse —mi hermana abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se plantó frente a mí.

—Hermanito, cuando te llamé te dije que en una hora pasaríamos por Bella ¿cierto? —su voz era tan suave y tranquila que me provocó escalofríos, asentí y tragué en seco—. Bien, entonces puedes explicame... ¡¿Por qué diablos aún no está lista?! —gritó a todo pulmón viéndome como si estuviera poseída por Satanás.

—Alice... yo... —retrocedí un par de pasos, mierda ¿cómo es que alguien como Alice puede ser tan intimidante?

—Hija, tranquila, estás exagerando un poco ¿no crees? —si pensaba que esto no podía empeorar me equivoqué por completo, Alice jadeó al escuchar las palabras de Esme y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, tan sólo unos segundos después se soltó llorando como una niña pequeña que le quitan su muñeca favorita—. Alice, cariño no llores yo...

—¿Por qué... na-nadie entiende la... im-importancia de las... compras? —preguntó entre sollozos y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Ya estoy lista... ¿por qué lloras, Alice? —Bella frunció el ceño al ver a mi hermana hecha un mar de llanto.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos que se hace tarde! —chilló limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y prácticamente sacó a empujones a todas.

Los cambios de humor en una mujer embarazada si que eran increíbles y desconcertantes. Con Bella, por ejemplo, siempre terminábamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa y espero tener la paciencia necesaria para no terminar volviéndome loco; tomé las llaves del coche y las del departamento, ya era tarde y tenía que ir al hospital.

Tuve una mañana demasiado movida y complicada, hubo un accidente vial, el chófer de un autobús perdió el control ocasionando que varios coches se estrellaran entre sí dejando como saldo varios heridos, por fortuna ninguno de gravedad. Me tomé unos minutos para ir a tomarme un café y relajarme un poco, al entrar vi a Kate y me acerqué a su mesa después de pedir mi café.

—Hola, ¿me puedo sentar? —ella asintió sin levantar la vista de su café—. ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo distraída.

—Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Tanya está muy mal, hoy hablé con mi tía Carmen y me dijo que la internaron en una clínica de reposo.

—Un momento, ¿Carmen es tu tía? —suspiró y asintió—. Eso quiere decir que Tanya es tu...

—Sí, Tanya es mi prima. Edward, yo sé que lo que les hizo a ti y a Bella no tiene perdón, pero creo que debes saber lo que ocurre con ella —la verdad hablar de Tanya no era de mi agrado en estos momentos, pero aun así asentí—. Después de que se fue con mis tíos su comportamiento cambió mucho, siempre estaba triste y ausente, ya no era la misma Tanya que todos conocíamos. Hace un par de semanas todo cambio, mi tía me llamó y decidí ir a verla... Edward, lo que vi fue impactante, Tanya perdió la razón por completo.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —murmuré y Kate suspiró con pesadez.

—Por desgracia lo es, mis tíos consultaron varios psiquiatras y todos coincidieron en que lo mejor para ella era que la internaran en una casa de reposo mental, hace un par de días lo hicieron —Tanya nos lastimó mucho a Bella y a mí, pero por nada del mundo le deseo algo como lo que está pasando—. Su amor por ti fue demasiado obsesivo y enfermizo Edward, eso al final terminó por destruirla.

—Lo lamento mucho Kate, pero yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada —me interrumpió—. Yo te entiendo, en el corazón no se manda y no te he dicho esto para que te sientas culpable —le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y sonrió—. Por cierto, escuché rumores de que pronto serás papá —cambio de tema y una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro al recordar a Bella y mis pequeños.

—Sí y estoy feliz por ello, seré papá por partida triple —Kate me miró sorprendida y después me sonrió con sinceridad.

—Muchas felicidades, en serio. Me imagino que enterarte de que serán trillizos fue alucinante.

—Imaginate, terminé inconsciente por dos horas —Kate negó divertida y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Mucha suerte con eso, Garrett y yo lo pasamos un tanto difícil los primero meses de nuestra paternidad y sólo era un bebé —ambos reímos por su comentario—. Sé que tú y Bella serán unos excelentes padres. —Seguimos hablando por unos minutos hasta que me llamaron por una emergencia.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a urgencias las palabras de Kate sobre Tanya volvieron a mi cabeza, no quería ocultarle nada a Bella pero ¿sería buena idea decirle ahora? ¡Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer?

…

**BELLA POV.**

Si no supiera que Alice está embarazada juraría que su cambio de humor se debía a que era bipolar, hace unos minutos estaba deshaciéndose en llanto y ahora estaba tan eufórica como siempre. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto llegamos al centro comercial, Esme y mi madre aparcaron los autos, sí, a pesar de la oposición de Alice habíamos venido en sus coches; entramos y lo primero que hicimos fue ir a desayunar.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar Alice insistió en que primero fuéramos a comprar ropa de maternidad para ella y para mí, no puse mucha resistencia ya que engordaba por horas y la ropa que tenía me quedaba muy justa. Compré desde blusas, pantalones, uno que otro vestido entre otras cosas.

Después nos dirigimos al área de bebés y ocurrió algo que me dejó impresionada, mi madre y mi suegra comenzaron a recorrer tiendas como si de un huracán se tratara, Rose Alice y yo íbamos tras ellas pero en ocasiones nos quedamos un tanto rezagadas, creo que ahora entiendo de donde heredó Alice el gusto por las compras.

—Mamá, Renée, ¿podrían dejarnos descansar por unos minutos?

—¿Mary Alice Cullen está cansada en un día de compras? —preguntó Rosalie con sarcasmo y todas reímos, incluida la misma Alice.

—Sí, aunque suene increíble estoy agotada, ahora entiendo cómo te sientes cuando vamos de compras, Bells —dijo y volvimos a reír.

—Bueno siendo así lo mejor que nos vayamos, ya vendremos después para comprar los muebles de la habitación de los bebés —dijo Esme que cargaba como una docena de bolsas en sus manos.

—Hablando de habitaciones de bebé, tengo la dirección de un par de casas que podemos ir a ver mañana —comentó Alice mientras caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Claro, le diré a Edward y te llamo —llegamos a donde estaban los coches, Alice y Rosalie se fueron con Esme, yo me fui con Renée pues comería con ella y Charlie.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres le ayudé a Renée a preparar la comida, estábamos por terminar cuando nos percatamos de la presencia de Charlie en la cocina, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándonos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás? —se acerco a mí y besó mi mejilla—. Y... mis nietos ¿te dan muchos problemas? —su pregunta fue un tanto dudosa y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Hola papá, estoy de maravilla y tus nietos se portan muy bien —respondí, y era verdad, no contando los antojos mis bebés no daban mayor problema—. Pero son unos antojadizos, y hablando de antojos, creo que ya tienen hambre —los tres reímos y pasamos al comedor.

Estuve en casa de mis padres hasta ya entrada la tarde, Renée le mostró a Charlie toda la ropita que habíamos comprado para mis bebés. Charlie tomó entre sus manos un pequeño vestido color rosa, una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó su rostro y por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Mis padres me llevaron de vuelta al departamento de Edward y al entrar me di cuenta de que aún no llegaba. Me senté en el sofá frente al televisor y lo encendí, me quité los zapatos y busqué algo que ver, encontré una película de comedia y decidí verla. Cerca de media hora después la puerta fue abierta y Edward se sentó a mi lado, me besó dulcemente en los labios para después recostarse acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo

—¿Cómo te fue en tu día de compras? —una de sus manos acariciaba mi vientre en círculos.

—¡Fue estupendo! Sabes qie me encanta ir de compras —le respondí con sarcasmo y se rió—. Esme y Renée se volvieron locas, literalmente, y compraron cientos de cosas para sus nietos. Debiste verlas, hasta Alice terminó agotada.

—¿En serio? —asentí y se carcajeó de lo lindo contagiándome a los pocos segundos—. Me hubiera gustado ver eso con mis propios ojos.

—Ahora sabemos que Alice heredó el gusto por las compras de tu madre —comencé a jugar con su cabello y de pronto recordé lo que me dijo Alice sobre las casas—. Por cierto amor, Alice me dijo que tiene la dirección de un par de casas que están en venta y que mañana podríamos ir a verlas.

—Avisaré al hospital que no iré mañana para que vallamos juntos con Alice a verlas, me muero por comenzar a preparar la habitación de los bebés —dejó un suave beso sobre mi vientre y sonreí, adoraba esos pequeños gestos en él.

—Yo también —murmuré y lo besé.

Nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio y terminamos de ver la película juntos, después fuimos a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Mientras cenábamos noté a Edward pensativo y de vez en cuando me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre Edward? Estás pensativo y siento como si quisieras decirme algo —suspiró y dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—La verdad sí ocurre algo, se trata de Tanya —con la sola mención de su nombre me tensé, ahora qué hizo esa mujer—. Hoy me enteré que fue internada en una casa de reposo mental.

Edward me contó todo lo que le dijo Kate, una compañera del hospital que resultó ser prima de Tanya. La verdad no me alegraba por lo que estaba pasando, era algo horrible pero de alguna manera tenía que pagar todo lo que nos hizo, y lamentablemente, lo estaba pagando a un precio muy alto.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quiero comentarles que tengo grupo en Facebook, si quieren unirse encontrarán el link en mi perfil, estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos.<strong>

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno.**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Tres semanas después de que Edward y yo nos decidiéramos por una casa al fin nos estábamos mudando, elegir una fue una tarea difícil, no me imaginé que Edward fuera a tener tantos requisitos; que si una era muy pequeña, otra era del tamaño adecuado pero con un jardín pequeño y él quería uno enorme para poder jugar con los niños. Era domingo y nuestra familia había insistido en ayudarnos con la mudanza, aunque sólo llevamos nuestra ropa y unas cuantas cosas más púes la casa estaba completamente amueblada.

Paramos frente a una hermosa casa grande y pintada en colores claros, bajamos de los coches y entramos, en la primera planta estaban el recibidor, la cocina, el comedor, un estudio, un baño, un cuarto de servicio y el cuarto de lavado. En la segunda planta había cinco habitaciones y cada una contaba con su propio baño, un baño extra y dos habitaciones más.

—Bien, ustedes los hombres bajaran las maletas y demás cosas, después irán a la que será la habitación de mis sobrinos y comenzaran a pintarla —inmediatamente obedecieron e hicieron lo que Alice les dijo—. Mamá, tú y Renée se encargaran del jardín; afuera encontraran plantas, fertilizantes, herramientas y todo lo que necesitan —ambas sonrieron complacidas con su tarea, digamos que la jardinería era su pasión y salieron al jardín más que contentas—. Y por último, nosotras nos encargaremos de acomodar todo.

—Alice, yo apenas si puedo moverme, creo que no seré de mucha ayuda —replicó Rosalie que estaba a unos días de dar a luz.

—Lo sé Rose, por eso es que nos he asignado está tarea, prácticamente sólo es meter la ropa en el armario —respondió mi cuñada con una radiante sonrisa.

Una hora después ya habíamos terminado, la hora de comer se aproximaba y entre las tres preparamos algo sencillo. Rosalie y yo fuimos a poner la mesa, mientras Alice traía la comida y una jarra con limonada que se la había antojado.

—¿Rose estás bien? —le pregunté al verla sostener su vientre y hacer una mueca.

—¿Eh?... sí, sólo fue un tirón. Creo que el bebé se está acomodando, o que sé... —dejó la frase inconclusa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—Rose no me asustes, ¿te sientes mal? —Alice salió de la cocina con un bol de ensalada en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es ese liquido que está tirado a tus pies Rose? —Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas llenas de pánico, ¡Rosalie acababa de romper fuente!

—¡Ahhh! —gritó de pronto Rose doblándose por una contracción y Alice y yo nos acercamos para sostenerla.

—Rose tranquila, inhala y exhala —le decía Alice mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo, se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras y unos segundo después Emmett entró en nuestro campo de visión, seguido por los demás.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué gritaste Rose? —Emmett se quedó petrificado al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Jasper y Edward se acercaron para ayudar a Rosalie a llegar al coche al ver el estado de letargo en que se encontraba Emmett, Carlisle y mi padre fueron en busca de Esme y Renée que seguían en el jardín ajenas a lo que ocurría. Alice fue a buscar algo de Ropa para el bebé de la que tenía yo para mis pequeños, y por último, Emmett que seguía sin reaccionar; me acerqué a él y le di una fuerte bofetada logrando que parpadeara un par de veces confundido.

—Escúchame muy bien Emmett Cullen, tu esposa está por dar a luz y te necesita así que ¿por qué diablos sigues aquí idiota? —cuando procesó mis palabras salió corriendo y gritó un: _"gracias Bells"_ antes de salir por la puerta principal.

—Creí que tendrían que sacar a Emmett como a un costal de papas —me dijo Alice que bajaba las escaleras y ambas reímos.

Salimos juntas de la casa y ya sólo estaban Jasper y Edward esperándonos, nos subimos a los coches y partimos rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegamos Carlisle nos dijo que Rosalie estaba en trabajo de parto y que, al ser madre primeriza, podría tardar un par de horas en dilatar lo suficiente para que el bebé naciera.

Teníamos cerca de una hora y media en la sala de espera, y aún no teníamos noticias de Rose y su bebé.

—¿Por qué has traído ropa color rosa Alice? —le preguntó mí suegra con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque será una niña —respondió rodando los ojos con fastidio—, ya se los he dicho un millar de veces y saben que no deben apostar en mi contra.

Nadie rebatió nada, como ella dijo: si algo sabíamos era precisamente que no debíamos llevarle la contra, de alguna manera siempre acertaba en sus predicciones. Una hora después apareció Emmett con lágrimas en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Ya soy papá! —gritó y estoy segura que su grito se escuchó por todo el hospital. Una enfermera ya mayor que pasaba lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo que estaba en un hospital, que dejara de gritar y respetara a los podres enfermos—. Soy papá de una sana y hermosa niña —nos dijo con orgullo una vez la enfermera se marchó y Alice comenzó a chillar.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Felicidades hermanito! —después de que Alice felicitara a Emmett lo hicimos todos, Alice le entregó a su hermano la ropa para la bebé y él se fue a entregársela a una enfermera.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Carlisle nos dijera que podíamos pasar a la habitación de Rose, al entrar mis ojos fueron testigos de la escena más maravillosa que haya visto, mi prima tenía a su hija en sus brazos y la veía con adoración al igual que Emmett, el cual se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Familia, les presentamos a Ariana Cullen Hale —dijo Emmett y Rosalie lo miro confundida, él besó su frente y le dijo algo al oído a lo que ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Ariana era el nombre de la madre de Rose.

Mis suegros y mis padres estaban felices con su primer nieta, no dejaban de decir lo hermosa que era y estoy segura de que lo es, aunque no haya podido verla bien aún.

Pasó no sé cuánto tiempo antes de que por fin fuera mi turno para cargar a la bebé, no cabía duda de que era linda, a pesar de que estaba un poquito hinchada y su piel se encontraba arrugada y sonrojada. Sentí un extraño calorcito extenderse por mi pecho al tenerla entre mis brazos, supongo que es el instinto maternal; Edward estaba detrás de mí con su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro, alargá su mano hasta acariciar suavemente la mejilla de nuestra sobrina que soltó un perezoso bostezo.

—Creo que esta señorita quiere descansar, ya la hemos abrumado lo suficiente por hoy —susurré caminando hasta la pequeña cunita que estaba a un lado de la cama de Rosalie, en cuanto la dejé suspiró causando que todos la viéramos embobados.

—Lo mejor es que nos vallamos, también Rose tiene que descansar —dijo Renée despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Todos nos despedimos de los nuevos padres y nos fuimos, al llegar al estacionamiento mis padres propusieron que fuéramos a comer algo ya que con todo lo sucedido ni de eso nos habíamos acordado, pero Alice les recordó que en casa habíamos dejado todo listo para comer y que sólo tendríamos que recalentar la comida, caminó hasta su coche arrastrando, literalmente, a Jasper sin dejar de murmurar: _"no podemos desperdiciar la comida con tanta gente que no tiene nada que comer, ah no señor."_

Los siguientes días pasaron volando hasta convertirse en meses y yo cada día parecía más una pelota, y esperaba ansiosa el día que mis bebés estuvieran entre mis brazos; no pude evitar recordar cuando por fin la habitación de mis bebés fue terminada de pintar y tanto Alice, mi madre, mi suegra y yo nos encargamos de la decoración, claro que con la ayuda de nuestras parejas. Aunque los pobres no la pasaron nada bien y hasta el siempre tan tranquilo de Jasper, terminó por desesperarse.

…

_**Flash Back**_

_La habitación era amplia, la más grande de toda la casa, las paredes estaban pintadas tres cuartos de color blanco y un cuarto de color verde pasto. Había dibujos de toda clase de animales, árboles y flores adornando las paredes, todo cortesía de las creativas ideas de Alice claro. Ahora sólo faltaba acomodar los muebles y es justo lo que estamos haciendo._

—_¡No! Jasper les dije que las cunas eran de este lado no de aquél —Alice golpeó el piso con su zapato molesta y su marido respiró profundamente un par de veces._

_Mi suegra, mi madre y yo estábamos acomodando la ropa de mis bebés en una enorme cómoda que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mientras Alice ordenaba donde debían poner cada uno de los muebles._

—_¡Jasper! La mecedora va junto a la ventana —él apretó sus manos en puños y sin decir nada movió la dichosa mecedora—. Un poco más a la izquierda... ¡no, a mi izquierda Jasper!_

—_¡Ya basta! ¡Terminarás por volvernos locos a todos, Alice! —gritó y salió dando grandes zancadas._

_Todos nos quedamos en shock viendo por donde Jasper había salido, él siempre había sido tranquilo y era el único que lograba estar todo el día cerca de Alice sin desesperarse, pero tal parece que eso había cambiado._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

—Hola amor —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, se acercó a mí y me besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Cómo se portaron mis pequeños hoy? —posó sus manos sobre mi vientre y no pude evitar reír, me encantaba cuando les hablaba a nuestros hijos y ellos en respuesta siempre se movían.

—Siempre se portan bien, espero que cuando nazcan sea igual —dije y ambos reímos.

—Voy a darme una ducha, hoy fue un día agotador en el hospital —volvió a besarme y entró al baño.

Algo en la mesita de noche llamó mi atención, era un sobre que de seguro Edward había dejado ahí. Lo tomé y al ver que no estaba cerrado saqué la hoja que estaba dentro, era una invitación para un congreso medico que se llevaría acabo en Miami dentro de dos días. Los pasos de Edward me hicieron levantar la vista del papel, sólo tenía una toalla enrollada en su cintura y no hacía falta decir que se veía endiabladamente sexy.

—Supongo que iras —le dije agitando un poco la hoja.

—Pues supones mal, no voy a dejarte sola. Recuerda que Lidia nos dijo que en cualquier momento pueden nacer nuestros hijos —Lidia, es la doctora que está llevando mi embarazo y en la última consulta nos había dicho que, al ser un embarazo múltiple, se podría adelantar la fecha del parto.

—Amor, sólo serán unos días y te aseguro que nuestros hijos no nacerán hasta que hayas regresado —él suspiro y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

—¿Ahora puedes ver el futuro como Alice? —bromeó, al ver que su broma no me causó la más mínima gracia, suspiró—. Cariño, ese congreso es algo sin importancia te lo aseguro —le di una mirada de: _a mí no me engañas_ y sonrió—. Está bien, puede que sea un poco importante pero no más importante que tú y nuestros hijos. Así que no iré.

—Edward, sé que es algo importante y por eso quiero que vayas, a pesar de que estarás en Miami solo y de seguro habrá cientos de chicas lindas... con cuerpo de modelo en bikini... —¡oh maldición! Tal vez no sea tan buena idea después de todo que vaya a ese congreso, su divertida risa me regresó a la realidad.

—Podría estar rodeado de esas chicas y no me daría cuenta de si son lindas o no, por que para mí sólo existe una chica linda, que digo linda, la más hermosa de todas las diosas del Olimpo y esa eres tú —me dijo alisando mi ceño fruncido y besó la punta de mi nariz—. Entiende Bella que no voy a dejarte sola.

—No estaré sola, puedo quedarme estos días con mis padres. Además están tus padres, tus hermanos, Jazz y Rose —después de pensarlo un momento suspiró y asintió.

Al día siguiente Edward me llevó a casa de mis padres, donde estaban nuestras familias reunidas, me besó suavemente en los labios y después de pedirles mil veces que estuvieran muy pendientes de mí y que cualquier cosa le llamaran, Emmett y Jasper lograron sacarlo de casa para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

Los siguientes días se pasaron muy rápido y mañana por la tarde regresaba Edward. Me removí en la cama por centésima vez en la última hora, hacía semanas que no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir y además tenía antojo de helado. Salí de la cama y bajé a la cocina con la esperanza de que mi madre tuviera helado en la nevera, pero no encontré nada.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí, hija? —genial, había despertado a mi padre.

—Bajé por un vaso de agua —le mentí y él sonrió.

—Agua, claro ¿te terminaste toda la que tú madre te llevó antes de acostarse? Porque si mal no recuerdo ella te subió una jarra a tu habitación, pequeña pinocho —me había descubierto, nunca había sido buena para mentir y mucho menos a mis padres—. Anda, sentémonos y dime qué te pasa —nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor.

—Bien, estaba buscando helado pero mamá no tiene en la nevera —le dije y me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

—¿Helado? —asentí y él se levantó de la silla tras suspirar—. Iré a comprarte helado.

—¡Gracias papá, eres el mejor! Que sea de menta con chocolate —estaba por salir de la cocina pero lo detuve—. Espera ¿podrías traerme también rosquillas y pollo agridulce? —asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la cocina.

Fui hasta la sala y me senté en uno de los sofás a esperar a que Charlie volviera, una hora y media después la puerta principal fue abierta y escuché sus pasos acercarse a la sala, se sentó a mi lado y entre los dos nos comimos todo lo que trajo mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente Edward me llamó antes de subir al avión y lo escuché ansioso, y hasta podría jurar que nervioso. Mí madre había salido así que estaba sola en casa, el día estaba de lo más caluroso y decidí darme una ducha para refrescarme un poco, tomé todo lo necesario y entre al baño. Prácticamente me duché con agua fría, el calor me resultaba insoportable y no consentía el contacto del agua caliente sobre mi piel, cerré los grifos y me estiré para tomar la toalla pero no sé cómo perdí el equilibrio y terminé sentada en el suelo.

Me levanté con demasiada dificultad y comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía, tenía mucho miedo de que por la caída algo malo les pasara a mis bebés. De pronto un dolor terrible azotó mi cuerpo, no sé cómo llegué hasta la mesita de noche y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Carlisle.

—¿Diga? —contestó al segundo timbre.

—Carlisle... soy Bella... tuve un accidente en la ducha... y me caí. Estoy sola y... tengo mucho miedo —le dije entre hipos sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó nervioso y podía escuchar más voces, entre ellas la de Esme.

—No, tengo un dolor muy intenso... —sentí un liquido caliente escurrir por mis piernas y bajé la mirada al suelo para ver que era sangre, mucha sangre—. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Carlisle estoy sangrando! —chillé histérica. Escuché como maldecía por lo bajo, me dijo que llamaría una ambulancia y que no tardaba en llegar a casa de mis padres.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A<strong>**quí esta el capítulo de hoy y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

**EDWARD POV.**

No sé cómo diablos me dejé convencer por Bella para asistir al dichoso congreso, los días que pasé en Miami estuve ansioso, nervioso y ni siquiera escuchar la voz de Bella me tranquilizaba; antes de subir al avión la llamé para asegurarme de que estaba bien, pues sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y aunque me aseguró una y otra vez que estaba perfectamente, la opresión no desapareció.

Las horas que duró el vuelo se me hicieron una eternidad, en cuanto el avión aterrizó y pude bajar fui en busca de mi maleta y salí a buscar a Carlisle que era quien vendría por mí. Lo busqué con la mirada por todo el lugar pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

—¡Edward! —me gritó Emmett que venía corriendo en mi dirección seguido por Jasper.

—¿Por qué vinieron ustedes a buscarme y no Carlisle? —pregunté en cuanto estuvieron frente a mí y ambos bajaron la mirada, lo cual no era nada bueno—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Esme? ¿A Bella? —ninguno de los dos contestaban nada y su silencio estaba ocasionando que mi desesperación aumentara—. ¡Con un demonio contesten!

—Edward, Bella tuvo un accidente. Se cayó en la ducha y Carlisle está con ella en el hospital —escuchar esas palabras fueron más que suficiente para que saliera corriendo hasta donde estaba el Jeep de Emmett.

Mi hermano conducía lo más rápido que podía, el tráfico a esa hora era horrible y yo lo único que quería era bajarme y correr hasta el hospital. Llamé a mis padres, a Alice, a todos pero nadie contestaba, estaba desesperado y necesitaba saber cómo estaban Bella y mis hijos, un par de minutos después volví a intentar comunicarme con alguien pero de nuevo nada.

—Con un demonio, Emmett por qué carajo no avanzas —gruñí y jalé de mi cabello con frustración.

—Edward no puedo avanzar, parece que hubo un accidente. Podríamos estar aquí parados por horas —yo no podía quedarme aquí, tenía que estar con mi mujer, necesitaba saber que ella y nuestros hijos estaban a salvo.

Me bajé del Jeep de un salto y me eché a correr sin prestar atención a los gritos de Emmett y Jasper, el hospital no estaba muy lejos y sólo eran una cuantas cuadras. Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, corrí como si mi vida pendiera de ello y en parte así era; llegué al hospital y al entrar me encontré con mi familia en la sala de espera y Carlisle les decía algo.

—Papá ¿cómo están Bella y mis hijos? —todos voltearon a verme en cuanto escucharon mi voz.

—Hijo, la situación no es fácil. Bella tiene que ser sometida a una cesaría de emergencia —las palabras de Carlisle me cayeron como balde de agua fría y tuve que apoyarme en la pared más cercana para no caer—, no han podido detener la hemorragia y eso es lo mejor tanto para ella, como para los bebés.

—Carlisle, está todo listo y tienes que prepararte si quieres estar en el quirófano —dijo Lidia acercándose, ella ya estaba vestida con ropa especial para entrar al quirófano.

—Lidia yo quiero estar con Bella, voy a entrar con ustedes al quirófano —dije con firmeza y Lidia negó con su cabeza un par de veces.

—Lo siento Edward pero eso no podrá ser posible, estás demasiado nervioso y sólo entorpecerías las cosas allá dentro, Bella y tus hijos estarán bien, ten confianza en ello. Vamos Carlisle —ambos se fueron de prisa, Esme se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta una silla para que me sentara.

Media hora después llegaron Emmett y Jasper, Charlie los puso al tanto de todo y ambos fueron con sus mujeres. Los minutos pasaban con mucha lentitud y la espera me estaba matando, me levanté y comencé a caminar como león enjaulado por todo el lugar, después de un momento volví a sentarme pero no podía seguir esperando a que alguien saliera a decirnos algo, así que tomé la decisión de ir y averiguar por mí mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese maldito quirófano. Estaba a sólo un par de pasos de la puerta de acceso al quirófano, un par de pasos que me separaban de mi mujer y mis hijos, pero el miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar me impidió atravesar esa puerta.

Apoyé la espalda en la pared y me deslicé hasta llegar al piso, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y dejé que mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, si algo salía mal no lo podría resistir, no podría vivir sin Bella. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentado en el piso, pero me pareció una eternidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —al escuchar la voz de Carlisle me levanté con un rápido movimiento.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están? —le pregunté con impaciencia.

—Bella está bien y ahora está dormida, estaba muy nerviosa y Lidia tuvo que sedarla, dormirá hasta mañana. Los bebés tendrán que estar por unos días en la incubadora pero estarán bien, son dos niñas y un niño. Felicidades hijo —un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios ante sus palabras.

Carlisle me llevó hasta donde estaban mis hijos, antes de entrar me dijo que él iría a darles la noticia a los demás y que sólo podría estar unos cuantos minutos dentro. No estuve más de cinco minutos con ellos, pero fue suficiente tiempo para saber que estaban bien. Regresé a la sala de espera con mi familia, antes de ir con Bella, y ya solamente estaban mis padres y mis suegros.

—Edward, deberías ir a descansar cariño, el viaje y todo esto deben haberte agotado. Yo me quedaré con mi hija.

—Gracias Renée, pero prefiero quedarme yo con ella —asintió y después de despedirse se fue con Charlie.

—Nosotros también nos vamos hijo, vendremos mañana a primera hora —me despedí de mis padres y antes de irse, Carlisle me dijo en que habitación estaba Bella.

Caminé por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella, entré y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Quité un mechón de su cabello que cubría una parte de su rostro y dejé un casto beso en su frente, a pesar de estar dormida su rostro demostraba su intranquilidad, acaricié su mejilla y soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y en algún momento de la noche el cansancio me venció y me quedé profundamente dormido.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, tenía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo agarrotados y me dolía el cuello, me levanté y fui a abrir la puerta.

—Te trajeé café —Kate me tendió un vaso y lo tomé—. Tuve guardia y cuando iba de salida me enteré de lo que le pasó a Bella, lamento haberte despertado.

—Descuida, además esa silla no es muy cómoda que digamos —le dije señalando la silla con un movimiento de mi cabeza y ella sonrió—. Gracias por el café —asintió y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

—Deberías quitar esa cara de preocupación, cuando Bella se despierte lo menos que va a necesitar es verte en ese estado —volteé a ver a Bella que seguía dormida y suspiré.

—Lo sé Kate, pero no te imaginas cómo me sentí cuando me enteré. No hubiera podido resistir si algo le hubiese pasado a ella o a nuestros hijos.

—Pero no pasó a mayores Edward, Bella está bien y en unos días sus hijos podrán irse con ustedes a casa —tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón—. Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después.

Kate salió de la habitación, Bella comenzó a moverse inquieta y a murmurar cosas que no logré entender, me acerqué a ella rápidamente y unos segundos después abrió los ojos.

—Edward ¿cómo están nuestros hijos? —me preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Tendrán que estar unos días en la incubadora pero están bien —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

—Fue mi culpa, por mi culpa nuestros hijos estuvieron en peligro —limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

—No fue tu culpa amor, en todo caso si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. No debí dejarte sola, si yo hubiese estado contigo tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido.

—Edward por favor no te culpes, no lo hagas —me pidió y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

Asentí y acortó la distancia entre nosotros hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso dulce y tierno, pero sobre todo lleno de amor. Y ese beso era lo único que necesitaba para que la tranquilidad volviera a mí.

…

**BELLA POV.**

Cinco días habían pasado desde mi accidente en la ducha y por fin hoy mis pequeños estarían en casa, Edward y sus padres irían por ellos al hospital, mientras yo me había tenido que quedar en casa y en cama porque el exagerado de mi... ¿novio? Bueno, vivimos juntos y ahora somos padres, pero no habíamos tocado el tema del matrimonio. No es que fuera una gran partidaria del matrimonio, pero, ser la esposa de Edward sería maravilloso.

—¿Necesitas algo hija? —la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, a mis hijos —le respondí y se sentó a mi lado.

—No te desesperes, ya no deben tardar —tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

—¿Y mi papá?

—Acabó de hablar con él y viene en camino —en cuanto terminó la frase se escuchó el timbre y fue a ver quién era.

Alargué mi mano hasta tomar el libro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y comencé a leerlo con la intención de distraerme, no sólo porque estaba ansiosa por la llegada de mis bebés, si no también porque necesitaba olvidarme de la palabra matrimonio.

—Mira quiénes quieren ver a su mami —Edward cargaba en sus brazos a uno de nuestros hijos y se acercó a mí.

Me entregó al bebé y sonreí al ver que era nuestro pequeño Anthony, este pequeñito era una copia idéntica de su padre, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, sería todo un rompecorazones cuando fuera mayor. Edward fue hasta donde estaba Esme y tomó en sus brazos a una de las niñas, le entregué a mi madre a Tony y Edward puso en mis brazos a la pequeña Nicolle; mi niña era hermosa, había heredado mis ojos chocolates y mi cabello castaño, en pocas palabras era idéntica a mí. Por último Edward me entregó a nuestra pequeña Renesmee, ella era la mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo, tenía el cabello cobrizo igual que su padre y su hermano, pero sus ojos eran chocolates como los míos y su hermana.

—Los tres son hermosos hija, pero la pequeña Nicolle en especial me hace recordar cuando eras así de pequeña —comentó Charlie que tenía en sus brazos a Nicolle, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había llegado.

—Pues claro cariño, esta señorita es idéntica a su madre. Y coincido contigo, los tres son hermosos.

—Con semejantes padres, pero sobre todo con semejantes abuelos, era imposible que no lo fueran —dijo Esme y todos reímos.

Mis padres y mis suegros se fueron unos minutos después, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos con nuestros hijos. Yo no quería separarme de ellos pero ya era tarde y estaban cansados, ya que en cuanto terminaron su biberón se quedaron dormidos.

Edward cargó a ambas niñas, una en cada uno de sus brazos y yo llevé a Tony, dejé a mi bebé en su cuna cuidando de que no despertara y después ayudé a Edward con la niñas. Nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente observando a nuestros hijos dormir, un momento después sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo —susurró cerca de mi oído causándome escalofríos.

—Yo también te amo —giré mi rostro buscando sus labios y lo besé.

—Bella, yo... tú... —se alejó unos pasos de mí y con nerviosismo sacó algo que no pude ver del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Había planeado una cena romántica, con flores, velas, música... pero que mejor manera de hacer esto que con nuestros hijos como testigos, aunque estén dormidos —sonrió y abrió la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que tenía entre sus manos, dejando a mi vista un hermoso anillo de compromiso—. Este anillo lo compré unos meses antes de regresar, con la esperanza de que algún día me aceptaras. No soy un poeta y la verdad los nervios me están destrozando en esté momento pero... Isabella Swan, eres la mujer que amo y amaré siempre, me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi el día que Alice nos presentó, y aunque me comporté como un idiota mi corazón fue tuyo desde el primer momento... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía acabada de correr una maratón, mis piernas temblaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Edward esperaba nervioso mi respuesta, respiré un par de veces y no pude evitar sonreirle.

—Sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo —me regaló una de esas sonrisas torcidas, que me hacían olvidarme hasta de mi nombre, y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo corazón.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo para después besarme, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y después de dejar un beso en la frente de nuestros hijos, regresamos a nuestra habitación.

Nos acostamos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, unos minutos después Edward se quedó dormido y mi vista fue directo al anillo que reposaba en mi mano izquierda, tal vez no me haya pedido matrimonio en una cena romántica, con flores, velas y música, pero no podría imaginar nada más hermoso y perfecto que la forma en que lo había hecho.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A<strong>**quí esta el capítulo de hoy y espero que haya sido de su agrado. La parte en que Edward le pide matrimonio a Bella es muy especial para mí, en su momento cuando escribí este Fic alguien muy importante para mí me ayudó con esa parte, alguien que por desgracia ya no está conmigo pero que no hay día que no lo recuerde y siempre estará en mi corazón.**

**Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

**BELLA POV.**

El sonido del llanto de uno de mis bebés me despertó, estaba por salir de la cama pero la voz de Edward me detuvo.

—Espera, iré yo cariño —besó me mejilla antes de salir de la cama y se fue a la habitación de los bebés.

Cinco meses habían pasado ya desde aquel fatídico accidente que tuve en la ducha, mis hijos cada día estaban más grandes y hermosos, cosa que no podría hacerme más feliz. Edward y yo habíamos planeado casarnos hace tres meses, pero tres semanas antes de la fecha nació el bebé de Alice y Jasper, el cual fue un hermoso niño muy parecido físicamente a la madre pero por suerte con el carácter tranquilo del padre, así que habíamos tenido que posponer la boda y aún no teníamos una nueva fecha.

Volteé a ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y suspiré al ver que eras las 3:30 de la madrugada, sabía que no podría volver a dormirme, así que decidí ir a la habitación de mis hijos y ver si Edward había logrado que el bebé volviera a dormir. Al entrar me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba por ningún lado y la cunita de Tony estaba vacía, me acerqué a ver a mis princesas y sonreí al verlas dormir de lo más tranquilas; salí de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras escuché el lastimero gimoteo de mi pequeño que provenía de la sala.

—Tranquilo campeón, mira que si se despiertan tus hermanas mamá se enfadara con nosotros —le decía al pequeño sin dejar de mecerlo.

Sin hacer ruido me acerqué y me apoyé en el marco de la entrada de la sala, al ver a Edward así, tratando de que nuestro hijo se calmara susurrándole palabras dulces, no pude evitar que mi mente divagara retrocediendo un par de semanas atrás…

…

_**Flash Back**_

_Por primera vez Edward y yo bañaríamos a nuestros hijos solos, ya que las veces anteriores habíamos tenido la ayuda de Esme y mi madre con esa tarea._

_Edward estaba preparando todo en el baño, él se encargaría de bañarlos y yo los secaría y los vestiría; cuando tuvo todo listo le entregué a Nicolle y mientras él la bañaba, yo arreglé la ropita que les pondría. Unos minutos después escuché ruidos raros que provenían del baño y le pregunté a Edward si todo estaba bien y me respondió que sí, cuando salió del baño con Nicolle en sus brazos envuelta en una toalla y lo vi todo mojado, no pude acallar la carcajada que salió de mis labios._

—_Eso, ríete todo lo que quieras __—gruñó__ entregándome a Nicolle y se llevó a Nessie al baño._

_Comencé a secarla con cuidado pues tenía miedo de lastimarla, vestirle fue más difícil de lo que pensé ya que no dejaba de moverse y la ropita quedaba toda torcida, y cuando por fin logré terminar de vestirla la dejé en su cunita. Edward salió del baño, me entregó a Nessie y sin decirme nada se llevó a Tony, ¡genial! Se había molestado conmigo por que me reí. Vestir a Nessie fue aún más difícil que con Nicolle, tanto que cuando Edward terminó de bañar a Tony yo aún no terminaba._

_Edward comenzó a secar al pequeño, cuando terminó tomó el pañal y lo veía con el ceño fruncido mientras lo giraba en todas direcciones. Yo por mi parte por fin había logrado vestir a Nessie y la dejé en su cunita, me giré para ver a Edward batallar tratando de ponerle el pañal a Tony y me acerqué a él para ayudarlo, pero ni siquiera me volteó a ver así que dejé que lo hiciera él. Cinco minutos después Edward soltó una maldición entre dientes y se alejó, yo me hice cargo de vestirlo y cuando terminé busqué a Edward pero ya no estaba en la habitación._

_Les di un último vistazo a mis peques antes de salir de la habitación en busca de Edward, lo busqué en nuestra habitación pero no estaba, lo busqué por toda la casa pero no estaba por ningún lado, salí al jardín y ni rastro de él. No sé por qué pero algo me llevó a abrir la puerta principal y me encontré con Edward sentado en el porche de la entrada, fui a sentarme a su lado y soltó un suspiro de frustración._

—_¿Qué te ocurre Edward?_

—_Cuidar de tres bebés es más difícil de lo que llegué a pensar, Bella __—__se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenandolo más de lo que ya estaba._

—_Lo sé, para mí tampoco es fácil, hay ocasiones en las que quisiera tirar la toalla y rendirme, pero es parte de la experiencia de ser padres ¿no? __—__volteó a verme y me sonrió._

—_Sí, supongo que sí __—__me abrazó, besó mi frente y escondí el rostro en en hueco de su cuello__—__. Lamento haberme enojado contigo._

—_Y yo lamento haberme reído __—__nos quedamos así, abrazados y en silencio por varios minutos antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa._

_**End The Flash Back**_

…

No había sido nada fácil en un principio pero ahora lo estábamos llevábamos un poco mejor, después de todo, nadie nacé sabiendo ser padre. Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, por fin Tony se había quedado dormido de nuevo y juntos lo llevamos de regreso a su cunita, me abrazó por la cintura y salimos de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en la habitación?

—Quería saber por que lloraba nuestro hijo —respondí enredando mis brazos en su cuello—. Y también porque no podía dormir si no estabas a mi lado —agregué con una sonrisa y busqué sus labios que me recibieron gustosos.

Nuestro beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, hasta volverse cada vez más hambriento y necesitado. Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y me cargó sobre su hombro rumbo a nuestra habitación, me dejó sobre la cama y volvió a besarme.

Una a una, entre besos y caricias, nuestras ropas de dormir fueron desapareciendo quedando esparcida por toda la habitación, sus labios y sus manos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo con infinita lentitud, hasta llegar a esa parte que reclamaba por ser atendida.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis pliegues hasta llegar a mi necesitado clítoris, lamiéndolo y mordisquieandolo sin piedad, arrancándome sonoros suspiros y gemidos que trataba de acallar, lo menos que quería era despertar a los ocupantes de la habitación de al lado. Acarició mi entrada en círculos para después introducir dos de sus dedos provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara de placer, sus dedos se movían con maestría enloqueciendome como sólo él sabía hacerlo, estaba cerca de alcanzar mi liberación pero de pronto sus dedos abandonaron mi sexo.

—Edward… —comencé a protestar, pero mi protesta fue acallada cuando su miembro rozó mi entrada y me penetro lentamente.

Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y poco a poco se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, sus labios buscaron los míos besándome hasta dejarme sin aliento. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, atrapó una de mis duros pezones entre sus dientes y lo mordió con suavidad, ante esa acción una ola extra de placer recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y entrelazando nuestros dedos subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza, estaba cerca y no aguantaría mucho más, mis paredes se cerraron en torno a su miembro y unas embestidas más bastaron para que ambos alcanzáramos nuestra liberación.

Edward se derrumbo sobre mí apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, mis manos comenzaron a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y nos quedamos así unos minutos, hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

…

**Un mes después…**

—¡Bella apurate! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, si recuerdas que mañana te casas ¿verdad? —me dijo mi cuñada, la cual no estaba para nada contenta por mi tardanza.

—Alice, ¿es completamente necesario que vayamos a ese Spa? —le dije tomando mi bolso, no me agradaba la idea de que nosotras nos fuéramos y dejáramos a nuestros hijos con sus padres.

—Hija, tu padre y Carlisle se quedaran con los chicos, los bebés estarán bien —oh claro, como si eso me dejara más tranquila.

—Vamos Bells, los bebés se quedaran con sus padres y sus abuelos —terció Leah, si también ella vendría con nosotras, por lo tanto Jacob y mi ahijado también se quedarían en casa.

—Pues siendo totalmente sincera, yo tampoco estoy nada tranquila teniendo que dejar a mi hija con Emmett por cuatro horas. Sí, es su padre, pero a veces no sé quién es más infantil de los dos.

Por más que tratamos Rosalie y yo de convencer a las demás de quedarnos en casa no lo logramos, así que ahora estábamos camino a ese dichoso Spa. Primero nos harían unos faciales y después masajes de relajación, y con eso terminé por relajarme, después de todo eran seis hombres adultos y maduros cuidando de seis bebés ¿qué podría salir mal?

…

**EDWARD POV.**

Nuestras mujeres se fueron a su tarde de relajación dejándonos a cargo de los bebés, los cuales por cierto, estaban de lo más tranquilos gracias a Dios; yo abrazaba a Tony, mi padre a Nessie y Charlie a Nicolle. De pronto mi sobrina Ari comenzó a balbucear y los demás no tardaron en seguirla, era como si estuvieran charlando entre ellos, Ari agarró entre su pequeña manita la nariz de mi hermano y tiraba de ella con fuerza.

—Ari, suelta la nariz de papá —ella estaba de lo más encantada y no dejaba de reír—. Ariana, me arrancaras la nariz... ahhh —se quejaba mi hermano y nosotros no podíamos contener la risa.

Emmett logró que la pequeña lo soltara, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y se soltó llorando inconsolablemente. Los demás bebés al oír el llanto de Ariana no tardaron mucho en seguirla, por lo que todos le dimos una mirada envenenada a mi hermano. Lograr que dejaran de llorar nos llevó casi media hora, y ahora les estábamos dando de comer.

—Jake, suelta la cuchara —Jacob estaba tratando de que su hijo no tirara la papilla—. Esta es la última vez que Leah me convence —gruñó por lo bajo; el pequeño Jake logró tomar papilla del plato y la lanzó justo al rostro de su padre, para después soltarse a reír por su acción.

Lo que ocurrió después no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo pasó, sólo fui consciente de que un rato después todos teníamos papilla hasta por el cabello y los niños reían felices.

Cuando los pequeños diablillos se durmieron Carlisle, Charlie y yo llevamos a mis hijos a su habitación, mientras Emmett, Jasper y Jacob dejaban a sus hijos en una de las habitaciones rodeados de almohadas y cojines para que no se cayeran de la cama. Volvimos a la sala y los seis nos dejamos caer en los sofás.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —preguntó mi Bella viendo todo el desastre que había en la sala, papilla por todos lados, juguetes por aquí y por allá.

—Renée, querida vámonos que necesito descansar. Ya estoy viejo y no puedo con esto, me duele hasta la ciática —mi suegro se levantó y arrastrando los pies se fue seguido de su mujer.

Unos minutos después ya todos se habían ido, Bella se sentó a mi lado y me veía tratando de contener la risa.

—Creo que deberías ir a darte una ducha, tienes papilla en el cabello.

—Tienes razón cariño, pero tú me acompañaras —me levanté del sofá y la cargué, soltó un gritito de sorpresa para después soltarse a reír,

—¿A donde creés que vas? —me preguntó Alice impidiéndome entrar a mi habitación, ¿cómo había sabido que pretendía colarme para ver a Bella? ¡Oh claro! Lo había olvidado por completo, Alice lo sabía todo.

—Al, quiero ver a Bella un momento.

—Nop, y ya tienes que irte, se te está haciendo tarde. Ya verás a Bella cuando llegué a la iglesia... así que hermanito, vámonos.

Me arrastró hasta fuera de la casa y, literalmente, a empujones me metió dentro del coche para que me fuera. Llegué a la iglesia y me estaba poniendo muy nervioso, si tan sólo Alice me hubiera permitido ver a mi Bella me sentiría más tranquilo.

Bella y Charlie aún no llegaban y si era posible mis nervios estaban aumentando, ¿y si se arrepintió? _Ay Edward, no pienses en eso y recuerda que ella te ama_, me dije a mi mismo. Un par de minutos después mi ángel llegó y todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareció, con verla caminar hacia mi colgada del brazo de su padre. Decir que se veía hermosa era poco, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco tipo halter ajustado hasta las caderas y después caía amplio hasta el suelo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Cuídala Edward —me dijo Charlie entregándome la mano de Bella.

—Con mi vida —respondí tomando su mano y besé el dorso de esta.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia y yo no podía dejar de ver de reojo a Bella, cuando por fin fuimos declarados marido y mujer fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, ahora podía gritarle a todo el mundo que esa hermosa mujer era mi esposa. Habíamos decidido dejar nuestra luna de miel para después, por el momento ni Bella ni yo nos sentíamos cómodos dejando a nuestros hijos a pesar de que los abuelos se ofrecieron a cuidarlos, eso sin contar que la licencia que había pedido en el hospital estaba por terminar.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde la boda, yo había tenido que regresar al hospital pero por suerte Ángela se había mudado a la ciudad y ella le ayudaba a Bella con los bebés. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y fruncí el ceño lleno de confusión, al ver que en la pantalla marcaba en nombre de Ángela.

—Hola Ángela, ¿ocurre algo?

—Sí... bueno no sé. ¿Sabes si Bella iba a salí o algo? Estoy fuera de tu casa y por más que llamó no me abre, la llamé por teléfono pero no contesta, ni en su móvil ni en la casa —sus palabras me preocuparon, Bella no me dijo que fuera a salir.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero la puerta de mi consultorio se abrió de golpe, dejando a mi vista a una muy alterada Kate.

—Edward, acabo de hablar con mi tía Carmen, Tanya se escapó hace dos días del psiquiátrico y nadie sabe nada de ella —al escuchar eso sólo pude pensar en una cosa, la repentina desaparición de Bella.

—Ángela no te muevas de allí, voy para allá.

Salí corriendo del hospital hacia el estacionamiento, Kate venía detrás de mí e insistió en acompañarme, a lo que no me negué pues no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo por eso con ella; conduje como un loco hasta llegar a mi casa. Ángela me veía confundida pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle nada, abrí la puerta y mi corazón se oprimió al escuchar el llanto de mis hijos, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y corrí a la habitación de los bebés, donde no estaba Bella y sólo estaban Nicolle y Nessie en sus cunas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic (que por cierto está llegando a su fin, ya solamente nos quedan un capítulo más y el epílogo) y espero que les haya gustado. <strong>**Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

**BELLA POV.**

Edward se había ido al hospital más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana, me quedé en la cama por un rato más pero después de dar vuelta por centésima vez supe que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así que decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha con calma antes de que los bebés despertaran.

Después de comprobar que mis hijos seguían durmiendo, bajé a la cocina y preparé un poco de café; Ángela no tardaba en llegar, ella había sido mi salvación ya que cuando Edward tuvo que regresar al hospital, yo sola no habría podido hacerme cargo de los tres bebés. Me acerqué a la ventana que daba al jardín y le di un largo sorbo a mi café, de pronto me pareció ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien allá fuera, dejé la taza sobre la mesa y salí a echar un vistazo. Revisé por todo el jardín pero no había rastro de nada ni de nadie, tal vez sólo fue producto de mi imaginación.

Regresé a la casa y escuché pasos en la planta de arriba y fruncí el ceño, ¿regresaría Edward mientras yo estaba en el jardín? ¿Se le olvidaría algo? Subí las escaleras a paso lento, mientras subía una ola de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo ¿y si no era Edward? Al llegar al pasillo vi que la puerta de la habitación de mis hijos estaba abierta, podía jurar que antes de bajar a la cocina yo la había cerrado.

—¿Edward? —murmuré con voz temblorosa entrando a la habitación, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y después caí presa de una densa obscuridad.

Escuchaba una llanto lejano y estaba segura de que pertenecía a uno de mis bebés, pero por más que me esforzaba por abrir los ojos no podía, no podía deshacerme de la pesadez que apresaba mi cuerpo. Después de lo que me parecieron horas por fin pude abrir los ojos y la luz del sol me cegó por un momento, parpadeé en repetidas ocasiones para acostumbrarme a la luz y recorrí con la mirada el lugar donde me encontraba, mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que estaba en la azotea de mi casa y no en la habitación de mi hijos, ¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta acá?

Con rapidez me incorporé y sin prestar atención al mareo que el movimiento me provocó, dirigí la mirada al lugar de donde provenía el llanto y la imagen que vi hizo que la sangre se helara dentro de mis venas: Tanya estaba a unos metros de mí, sosteniendo con fuerza contra su pecho a mi pequeño Tony que se retorcía entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Shhhh ya no llores, pronto papá vendrá por nosotros pero… ¡deja de llorar, maldición! —Tanya caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Todavía estaba un tanto aturdida por el golpe y me dolía fuertemente la cabeza, pero aun así me levanté con lentitud, evitando llamar la atención de Tanya. Caminé con sigilo hacia ella, pero cuando Tony me vio estiró sus bracitos hacia mí para que lo abrazara, alertando a Tanya de mi presencia.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques a nosotros! —chilló y mi pánico se incremento al ver que retrocedía unos pasos, acercándose de forma peligrosa al borde.

—Tanya, por favor devuélveme a mi bebé, por favor —le supliqué y hasta este momento me di cuenta de las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

—¡No! Este es mi hijo, mío y de Edward. ¡Esta vez no me los vas a quitar! —gritó sin dejar de retroceder acercándose más y más al borde.

—¡Está bien! —chillé llena de desesperación—, está bien no te lo quitaré pero... alejate del borde Tanya, por favor —me dio una mirada de incredulidad y no supe qué hacer, más que alejarme lo suficiente de ella—. Lo ves, no voy a quitártelo.

Suspiré con alivio y di gracias a Dios cuando por fin se alejó del borde, pero el sentimiento de impotencia, de ver que mi hijo no dejaba de llorar y no podía hacer nada para alejarlo de esa mujer, amenazaba con ahogarme. Eso sin contar que mis pequeñas estaba en su habitación y no sabía si les había hecho algo.

—Edward y mi hijo se irán conmigo, esta vez no me quitarás lo que es mío —dijo sin apartar su mirada de mí y apretando a Tony aún más contra su pecho—. ¡Maldita sea deja de llorar! —chilló histérica asustando a Tony más de lo que ya estaba, provocando que su llanto aumentara.

—Está asustado, dámelo, yo puedo lograr que deje de llorar —le dije y di un paso acercándome a ella, pero desistí cuando retrocedió de nuevo negando frenéticamente con su cabeza.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Dios! Si tan solo Edward estuviera aquí. Pero no tenía forma de avisarle, no podía ir a llamarle y dejar a Tanya sola aquí en la azotea con mi hijo; no, esa no era ni remotamente una buena idea. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y tiré de mis cabellos con rabia por la impotencia, sentí algo liquido y tibio que brotaba del lugar donde Tanya me había golpeado, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver mi mano ensangrentada.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron mi atención, pasos que a cada segundo se escuchaban más y más cerca, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al ver llegar a Edward seguido por Kate.

—Tanya —susurró Edward, volteó a verme preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien, yo asentí y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en nuestro hijo—. Tanya dame al bebé, dámelo.

—Edward, mi amor, yo sabía que vendrías por nosotros. Mira cielo, papi vino por nosotros y nos iremos muy lejos los tres juntos —Edward caminaba con cautela acercándose a ella.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —me preguntó Kate llegando a mi lado y asentí sin apartar la vista de Tanya.

—Sí Tanya, ya estoy aquí y nos iremos los tres juntos, pero ahora dame al bebé —ella sonrió ante las palabras de Edward y se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla y le tendió a Tony. Pero antes de que Edward pudiera tomarlo volteó y me vio.

—¡No, no, no, no! Tú me estás mintiendo, quieres que te entregue a mi hijo pero nunca la vas a dejar a ella. ¡Nunca la vas a dejar! —gritó alejándose de Edward y jadeé al verla parada en el borde, al menor movimiento en falso caería.

—Tanya, cielo yo no voy a dejar que te lo quiten, confía en mí. Ven, dame la mano —le dijo Kate ofreciéndole su mano y acercándose un par de pasos.

Ella se acercó a Kate y tras pensarlo la abrazó con el brazo que no sostenía a Tony, después de un momento le entregó a mi bebé y sentí como me volvía el alma al cuerpo. Kate se apartó de Tanya con un rápido movimiento, cuando Tanya reaccionó trató de quitarle a Tony pero Edward fue más ágil y la sujetó con fuerza, evitando que se lanzara sobre Kate. Corriendo me acerqué a Kate y me entregó a mi hijo, que al reconocerme se comenzó a calmar y un momento después su llanto se redujo a pequeños suspiros entrecortados.

Volvimos al interior de la casa, Edward y Kate bajaron con Tanya, que no dejaba de gritar y maldecir en nuestra contra, mientras yo fui directo a la habitación de mis bebés donde me encontré a una nerviosa Ángela.

—¿Están bien Bella? —me preguntó con preocupación al verme.

—Sí, ¿y las niñas?

—Están bien, estaban llorando cuando llegamos pero ahora ya están tranquilas —me acerqué a sus cunitas y al verme ambas me sonrieron.

Ángela tomó a Tony en sus brazos, y les di un beso en la frente a mis hijos antes de salir de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Edward apoyado en la puerta principal, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos estaban cerradas en apretados puños y su respiración era agitada, llegué a su lado y al percatarse de mi presencia me abrazó con fuerza.

—Sentí tanto miedo cuando no los vi ni a ti ni a Tony... y cuando la vi con nuestro hijo en brazos yo... ¿te hizo algo? —se alejó un poco para verme, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas retenidas.

Asentí y le dije del golpe que Tanya me había dado, quiso que fuéramos al hospital pero yo me negué y le pedí que me curase él, al principio se opuso pero al ver que no no lograría hacerme cambiar de parecer, accedió a mi pedido.

—¿Qué pasó con Tanya? —pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Kate llamó a Garrett y se la llevaron. Tanya volverá al psiquiátrico, y aunque pueda sonar cruel de mi parte, está completamente desquiciada y espero no salga de ahí —terminó de limpiar la herida, dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla para después envolverme entre sus brazos y susurrar—: Te prometo que no volverá a acercarse a nosotros.

Un par de días después, Kate nos avisó que Tanya estaba de nuevo en el psiquiátrico, que ya no había peligro de que volviera a escapar ya que estaría vigilada en todo momento, y no pude evitar sentirme tranquila ente esas palabras. Me dada pena que Tanya haya terminado así, era algo que no le deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo, pero su amor por Edward fue demasiado enfermizo y terminó por destruirla. Desde ese día, y sabiendo que no podría acercarse de nuevo a mi familia, Tanya Denali pasó a ser un mal recuerdo en mi vida, uno que con el pasar del tiempo desaparecería.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin más y tranquilos, hasta que un día quedamos en reunirnos todos para comer con mis suegros, y Alice llegó sola con su pequeño Nick.

—¿Dónde está Jasper, cariño? —le preguntó Esme.

—Tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Texas, le avisaron que su hermano murió en un accidente de trafico junto con su esposa. Tiene que hacerse cargo del funeral y de más tramites —respondió un tanto acongojada por no estar a lado de su esposo.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tenían un hijo ¿qué pasara con la criatura? —preguntó Carlisle y Alice sonrió un poco.

—Jazz y yo nos haremos cargo del pequeño, será un hijo más para nosotros. Así que... ¡Felicidades, serán abuelos de nuevo!

Y así fue, el pequeño Connor se convirtió en un miembro más de la familia, era apenas un par de meses mayor que Nick por lo que los trataban como mellizos.

…

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mis hijos que cumplían ya dos años, increíble pero cierto, aún me parece que fue ayer cuando los tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos. Terminé de peinar a Nicolle y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a jugar con Nessie y sus muñecas, ambas llevaban vestidos de color blanco, con la única diferencia de que las cintas que adornaban el de Nessie eran verde agua y las de el de Nicolle eran rosas, se veían preciosas.

—¡Tony vuelve acá! —gritó Edward, unos segundos después un Tony a medio vestir entró en la habitación y se escondió detrás de mí.

—Mami no guta la opa que papi quede pone —me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero y se abrazó a mi pierna cuando Edward entró a la habitación.

—Vamos jovencito que no tardan en llegar tus abuelo, tíos y primos —Edward trataba de coger a Tony para terminar de vestirle pero él encontraba la forma de escabullirse, y no pude evitar reírme al verlos.

Con Tony siempre era así, siempre estaba escabulléndose para evitar que lo vistiéramos y le encantaba al pequeño bribón hacernos rabiar con eso. Después de quince minutos le dije a Tony que si no se ponía esa ropa no le daría pastel y que era de chocolate, su favorito, así que a regaña dientes y sin dejar de refunfuñar terminó por aceptar que Edward lo terminara de vestir.

Estábamos todos en el jardín, mis padres, mis suegros, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, Ángela y su esposo Ben, sí mi amiga se había casado hacía ya seis meses. También estaban Jacob y Leah, así como Kate y Garrett, ella y yo con el pasó del tiempo nos habíamos hecho buenas amigas. Los niños jugaban, gritaban, reían y el jaleo que armaban no erá para nada discreto, ¡por Dios! Eran ocho niños entre los dos y tres años así que esto parecía un verdadero manicomio.

Comimos entre risas y bromas, no sólo por parte de Emmett, si no que también los pequeños diablillos sabían qué hacer o qué decir para sacarnos una carcajada. Después de comer vino la hora de cortar el pastel y cantar el feliz cumpleaños, estaban mis tres hijos parados sobre unas sillas para quedar a la altura de la mesa y poder apagar las velitas, los demás niños estaban de igual manera parados sobre sillas pero al frente.

Edward encendió las tres velitas y justo cuando iban a apagalas, el pequeño Jake se adelantó apagando la de Nessie, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó y su ceño se frunció con enfado, un momento después con su mano tomó un trozo del pastel y lo estampó en el rostro de mi ahijado. Los demás niños imitaron a Nessie y así comenzaron a volar trozos de pastel por todos lados, aterrizando en todos nosotros.

Después de la masacre que sufrió el pobre pastel por parte de todos, puesto que unos segundos después también los _"mayores"_ habíamos participado, ¡por Dios! Si hasta mis padres y mis suegros se divirtieron de lo lindo lanzándonos pastel a todos. Había sido divertido, no lo niego y ahora todos acompañábamos a los niños con sus risas, pero me di cuenta de que no estaban todos, faltaban Connor y Nicolle; los busqué con la mirada y los vi sentados en el césped a unos metros de nosotros y me acerqué a ellos, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que ellos no estaban cubiertos de restos del pastel, si no que había un plato entre ellos del cual ambos estaban comiendo pastel. Nicolle me explicó que ella y Connor, en vez de lanzar trozos de pastel los habían puesto en el plato para comerlo.

El cumpleaños de mis hijos había sido inolvidable, ellos habían terminado agotados y en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas se quedaron dormidos.

—¿Está agotada señora Cullen? —me preguntó Edward acostándose a mi lado en la cama.

—Un poco señor Cullen —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando en que me gustaría tener otro hijo —susurró en mi oído y sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura.

—Edward tenemos tres niños de dos años, creo que ahora no es le momento de pensar en eso.

—Tal vez sea algo inesperado, justo como con los trillizos —me dijo besando mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

—No lo creo cariño, estoy tomando la píldora —le dije antes de apoderarme de sus labios, besándolo con pasión y necesidad.

**...**

**Nueve meses después…**

—Vamos Bella, puja una vez más —me decía Lidia mientras me venía otra contracción.

¿Cómo es que había sucedido? Muy sencillo, yo que diablos iba a saber que los malditos antibióticos mandaban a la goma el efecto de las píldoras anticonceptivas. Algo que estoy segura Edward sí sabía, y lo sabía muy bien.

—No puedo... ya no... puedo más —mi respiración era agitada y me sentía desfallecer.

—Vamos amor que ya falta poco —me dio ánimo Edward y yo le di una mirada asesina.

—¡Tu cállate Edward Cullen! Que esto es por tu culpa... ¡Pero olvidate de que volverás a tocarme! —le reproché y él besó mi frente.

Una nueva contracción llegó, pujé con todas mis fuerzas y apreté la mano de Edward tan fuerte que creo que hasta lo lastimé, algo tenía que sufrir también él, y un momento después la sala fue inundada por el llanto de mi bebé.

—Es un niño, amor. Un hermoso y sano niño —me dijo Edward acercándose con nuestro pequeño en sus brazos y lo acercó a mí.

—Hola cariño, bienvenido a la familia —besé su frente y acaricié su mejilla.

Tal vez ninguno de mis dos embarazos haya sido planeado, al menos no por mí claro, pero no por eso amaba menos a mis hijos, ellos y Edward eran todo para mí.

No cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, ni siquiera la forma en que Edward y yo comenzamos nuestra relación o los anteriores años de bromas y peleas, habíamos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas difíciles que, lejos de disminuir nuestro amor, lo habían fortalecido. Sabía que aún nos faltaban cosas por vivir, tal vez algunas serían malas y no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas en nuestras vidas, pero cualquier cosa la enfrentaríamos juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Y con esto llegamos al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana con el epílogo. <strong>**Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, etc, haganmela saber...**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Miércoles: **Odio o... ¿Amor?

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


	17. Chapter 17: Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

><p>EPÍLOGO<p>

**BELLA POV.**

_**Quince años después…**_

—Y así fue como su padre y yo terminamos juntos. ¿Ahora comprendes que puedes creer odiar a alguien, pero en realidad amarlo? —le dije a Nessie después de contarles, a ella y a Nicolle, el cómo había comenzado mi historia con su padre.

—¡Por Dios mamá! Eso que nos contaste es... totalmente increíble, yo veo la forma en que te ve mi papá y sus ojos destilan amor por ti —me dijo Nicolle, mientras Nessie fruncía el ceño pensativa.

—Lo sé cariño, pero no siempre fue así. En un principio siempre estábamos buscando la forma de molestarnos el uno al otro.

—Mamá, lo que me estás tratando de decir es que... ¿estoy enamorada de Jake? —me preguntó Nessie con una graciosa mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—No literalmente. Cielo, lo que trato de decir es que analices tus sentimientos y aclares lo que sientes por él, su padre y yo estuvimos separados por cuatro largos años y fue hasta el día que se fue, que me di cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

Nessie se quedó pensativa por un momento, su relación con mi ahijado Jake siempre a sido muy parecida a la mía con Edward cuando recién nos conocimos. Esos dos siempre se estaban molestando el uno al otro, discutiendo y buscando la forma de hacerse bromas mutuamente, ese era su pan de cada día desde aquel incidente en su segundo cumpleaños hace ya dieciséis años. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que, detrás de todo eso, había algo más y sólo era una manera equivocada de hacerse notar el uno al otro.

—Oh, entonces debo preguntarme si ¿yo estoy enamorada de Jake? —murmuró y después de varios minutos chilló—: ¡Sí, estoy enamorada de Jake! Gracias ma', nos vemos después —me abrazó y salió prácticamente volando de la habitación.

—Y dime cariño, ¿hay algún chico que llame tu atención Nikki? —en cuanto hice la pregunta Nicolle se tensó y la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se desvaneció.

—Eh… no, no hay nadie. Voy a… a… yo… hum... esto, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo de forma atropellada y salió de la habitación.

La actitud de Nicolle desde hace ya poco más de un mes es demasiado rara, en ocasiones la veo muy pensativa y ausente, otras veces tiene una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, eso sólo puede significar una cosa: que mi hija está enamorada. Es increíble lo rápido que crecen los hijos, Tony, Nessie y Nicolle ya habían cumplido dieciocho años y en unos días comenzarán la universidad, al igual que Ariana, Nick y Connor.

Por otra parte mi pequeño Kenneth tenía quince años y aunque ya no era un niño, siempre sería mi pequeño. Los últimos dos miembros de la familia y ambas de catorce años, eran Allison, hija de Alice y Jasper, y Caroline, hija de Rose y Emmett.

Solté un sonoro suspiro y salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para terminar de preparar las cosas para la parrillada, hoy nos reuniríamos todos en mi casa para despedir a los chicos, que mañana se irían a Chicago a comenzar la universidad. Vendrían a demás de la familia, Jacob y Leah con sus dos hijos, Ángela y Ben con sus dos hijas, así como Kate y Garrett con sus tres hijos. De pronto unos muy familiares brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y sonreí.

—Hola —susurró Edward en mi oído provocandome escalofríos.

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue en el hospital? —pregunté girándome para quedar frente a él y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello

—Bien, hoy estuvo todo tranquilo —me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas, que a pesar de los años sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí, para después unir nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para ayudarme a terminar las cosas para la parrillada —él iba a replicar pero el timbre comenzó a sonar, salvado por la campana.

Edward fue a abrir la puerta y el jaleo no se hizo esperar, unos minutos después Alice, Rose, Ángela, Leah, Kate, Esme y Renée entraron a la cocina para ayudarme a terminar con todo, mientras los hombres salieron al jardín; sólo espero que no vayan a incendiar nada tratando de encender la parrilla.

Cuando terminamos llevamos todo al jardín, habíamos juntado un par de mesas para poder acomodarnos todos ya que eramos bastantes. Allison, Caroline, Natalie y Lucy, estas últimas hijas de Kate y Ángela respectivamente, estaban sentadas en el césped charlando de lo más animadas, mientras los chicos estaban entretenidos en un partido de fútbol.

—¿Dónde está Jake? —preguntó Edward con el ceños fruncido, al notar la ausencia de nuestro ahijado.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y vendría más tarde —respondió Jacob encogiéndose de hombros con nerviosismo, para después tomar un trago de su cerveza.

El nerviosismo de mi amigo se debía a que, seguramente eso que tenía que hacer era reunirse con Nessie, sólo espero que Edward no se de cuenta de la ausencia de nuestra hija... y hablando de ausencias ¿dónde estarían metidas Nicolle y Ariana? Como si las hubiese llamado salieron de la casa y Nicolle no tenía buena cara, pereciera que estuvo llorando y Ariana se veía un tanto acongojada.

—Ahí está mi princesa —le dijo Edward y ella se acercó a su padre para abrazarlo—. ¿Estás bien cielo? ¿Has estado llorando?

—Estoy bien papi, es sólo que me da nostalgia el que mañana nos vayamos a ir, los voy a extrañar mucho —le respondió escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Edward me volteó a ver confundido y yo negué dándole a entender que estaba igual de perdida que él, Ariana bajó la mirada y suspiró con pesadez, algo raro se traían ese par entre manos pero ¿qué era?

Por fortuna Edward no se percató de la ausencia de Nessie, que unos minutos después apareció con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada por un Jake que tampoco dejaba de sonreír, intercambiaron unas miradas y después él se fue a jugar con los chicos.

Un par de horas después estábamos todos sentados y comiendo entre charlas y risas, sobre todo risas, en nuestra gran familia las risas nunca faltaban. Cuando terminamos Nessie y Jake intercambiaron miradas y ella asintió nerviosamente, ambos se pusieron en pie y se aclararon la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

—Nosotros queremos decirles algo —comenzó mi hija y Edward les miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nessie y yo… hem… nos acabamos de hacer novios —todas nosotras, incluso las chicas y algunos de los chicos sonreíamos, Tony y Kenneth veían a Jake con una mueca de enfado, típicos hermanos celosos.

Por su parte mi padre y mi suegro tampoco se veían muy contentos con la noticia, pero el remate fue Edward, mi amado esposo pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber, seguido por el morado y hasta el azul, para después ponerse en pie como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó y todos nos encogimos ante su grito—. ¡Púes ahora mismo van a romper ese noviazgo! ¡No tienes edad para tener novio, jovencita! —Nessie iba a replicar ante las palabras, o mejor dicho ordenes de su padre pero alguien se adelantó.

—Vamos hermano, Nessie ya es toda una mujer y sabe lo que hace —dijo Emmett y todos nos quedamos en silencio, tanto que estoy segura de haber escuchado unos cuantos cri-cri-cri de fondo. ¿Emmett Cullen estaba diciendo eso? ¡Por Dios! Si él todavía seguía a Ariana cuando iba al cine con sus amigas, o a cualquier parte mejor dicho.

—Precisamente tú me dices eso —gruñó Edward con enfado.

—No tiene nada de malo que mi sobrina tenga novio, Edward —apoyó Alice que fusilaba con la mirada a mi esposo y Emmett asintió.

—Papá, ¿enserio creés eso? —le preguntó Ariana a su padre y él asintió encogiéndose de hombros—. Me alegra que pienses así, ¿sabes? Desde hace unos meses he estado buscando la forma de decírtelo.

—¿Decirme el qué? —Rosalie soltó una risita cuando Lucas, el hijo de Kate y Garrett, se situó al lado de mi sobrina y le tomó la mano.

—Lucas y yo somos novios desde hace seis meses —todos soltamos una sonora carcajada, al ver la cara de espanto que puso Emmett ante las palabras de su hija.

—Eso sí que no jovencita, primero te meto a un convento ¿entendido?

—Hace un momento estabas encantado con la idea de que mi hija tuviera novio —le reclamó Edward y segundos después, ambos estaban envueltos en una acalorada discusión.

—¡Ya basta! Parecen un par de cavernarios, las chicas ya son mayores de edad, así que ellas pueden tomar sus propias decisiones —los reprendió Esme y ambos bajaron las miradas avergonzados.

—Ya que hoy es le día de hacer confecciones, yo también tengo algo que decirles —Alice giró su cabeza en dirección de Nick y lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados—. Annie y yo también estamos juntos —Annie es la hija mayor de Ángela y Ben, ah y tiene dieseis años o casi, los cumpliría dentro de un par de meses.

Con eso se soltó tremenda discusión, los padres de la chicas no dejaban de despotricar en contra de los noviazgos, apoyados por los hermanos, primo, abuelos y hasta los tíos. Mientras que nosotras, las mujeres, apoyábamos a los chicos, en algún momento de la discusión vi como Nicolle caminaba hacia la casa seguida por Connor, y pueden juzgarme de cotilla, pero no pude evitar seguirlos.

—Nikki, deberíamos hacer lo que nuestros hermanos y enfrentarlos —ok, sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación y que debería respetar la privacidad de mi hija, pero las palabras de Connor me intrigaron y me quedé escuchando.

—¡Claro que no! Has visto como se pusieron, imaginate si vamos y les decimos que también nosotros estábamos juntos —ya sabía yo que mi hija estaba enamorada, pero…claro, ahora entiendo el por qué mi hija está tan contrariada, creé que ella y Connor son primos.

—¿Estábamos?

—Sí, he recibido una carta de aceptación para la Universidad de Oxford, así que no me iré mañana con ustedes a Chicago —él se quedó en silencio por largos minutos, procesando lo que mi hija acababa de decirle.

—¡No! No puedes hacerme esto Nicolle, yo te amo —desde donde estaba, pude ver como se mordió el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas.

—Es lo mejor para todos —le dijo para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Connor se quedó ahí parado a mitad del recibidor por unos minutos asimilando las palabras de Nicolle, y después salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo. Bien, creo que Alice y Jasper tienen que saber esto y hablarle con la verdad a su hijo, ya que la felicidad de los chicos está en juego por eso. Regresé al jardín y la discusión aún seguía, tal parecía que nadie daría tregua.

—¡Ya basta! —grité con todas mis fuerzas y todos se quedaron callados—. Escúchame muy bien Edward Anthony Cullen, si nuestra hija ya tomó la decisión de estar con Jake, tanto tú, como yo y todos vamos a respetar su decisión.

—Lo mismo te digo yo a ti Emmett Cullen, al menos claro, que quieras dormir por los próximos años en la tina —Emmett se estremeció por las palabras de su esposa y asintió a regañadientes.

—Ben tampoco tiene más argumentos en contra de la relación de Annie y Nick, ¿cierto cariño? —no sé qué le habrá dicho mi amiga a su esposo, pero él asintió un tanto temeroso.

Después de tremenda discusión todo volvió a la normalidad, o casi, ya que Edward, Emmett y Ben no dejaban de lanzarles miradas asesinas a sus respectivos yernos. Les pedí a Alice y Jasper que me acompañaran al estudio para poder hablar con ellos, los puse al tanto de la relación de nuestros hijos y de la decisión que había tomado Nicolle para alejarse de Connor.

—Bells, ¿estás segura de eso? —me preguntó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no quería que su hijo se enterara de la verdad.

—Sí Alice, créeme que sino se tratara de la felicidad de los chicos, nunca les pediría que le dijeran la verdad a Connor.

—Esté momento tarde o temprano iba a llegar amor, tenemos que decirle la verdad a nuestro hijo —Alice asintió y abrazó a su esposo.

El resto de la tarde pasó lo más tranquilo que se podía, por decirlo de alguna manera, pues Nicolle no salió de su habitación y Connor no regresó, lo que tenía de los nervios a Alice. Ya entrada la noche todos se marcharon y quedamos en que nos reuniríamos al día siguiente, para llevar a los chicos al aeropuerto.

—Amor, ¿tú sabes que le ocurre a Nicolle? La veo triste —apagué la luz y me metí a la cama.

—Supongo que será algún problema de amores —le dije y se tensó.

—Ya tengo suficiente con que Nessie se haya hecho novia de Jake, como para ahora enterarme de que Nicolle también tiene novio.

—Amor, yo no te he dicho que nuestra hija tenga novio, sólo que puede ser una posibilidad. Mejor vamos a dormir —le di un suave beso en los labios y me acurruqué entre sus brazos.

El cansancio, aunado a las emociones vividas el día de hoy me pasaron factura y unos minutos después me quedé dormida. El sonido del teléfono me despertó, Edward contestó y por lo que oí estaba hablando con Alice, volteé a ver el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y eran las tres de la madrugada, ¿habría pasado algo?

—Voy al hospital, Connor tuvo un accidente —me dijo Edward saliendo de la cama.

—Yo iré contigo, creo que debemos avisarles a los chicos —asintió y nos cambiamos de ropa.

Edward fue a decirles a los chicos mientras yo iba a decirles, primero a Nessie y después a Nicolle. Sacudí ligeramente a Nicolle, que cuando se despertó me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Cielo, acaba de llamar tu tía Alice, Connor tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó incorporándose con un rápido movimiento—. Fue mi culpa, yo tuve la culpa ¿verdad?

—Escúchame cariño, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Anda, vístete que iremos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, Jasper nos dijo que Carlisle había ido a ver cómo estaba Connor. Mi hija no dejaba de llorar y repetir que la culpa era de ella, y que si algo le pasaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca; aproximadamente quince minutos después Carlisle apareció con Connor, que tenía algunos golpes y raspones en el rostro pero no parecía nada de importancia.

—¡Eres un idiota! —chilló Nicolle y le dio una bofetada para después abrazarlo con fuerza, dejándonos a todos más que sorprendidos—. Si te hubiese pasado algo yo... ¿qué le habría dicho a nuestro hijo?

Por todos los demonios del infierno, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Voy a ser abuela? ¡Abuela! ¡Ay Dios! Creo que me voy a desmayar. Pero mi desmayo pasó a segundo termino cuando un más que furioso Tony se acercó a Nicolle y Connor, que lloraban abrazados, y con un movimiento brusco alejó a su hermana para después abalanzarse sobre Connor.

—¡Tony déjalo! —gritó mi hija tratando se separarlos, pero fue Emmett quien logró contener a Tony.

—Tú no lo defiendas y a ti te voy a matar infeliz, eres un maldito enfermo, es tu prima. ¡Con un demonio, suéltame tío!

—¡Basta! Esta no es la forma de arreglar las cosas y estamos dando un espectáculo —dijo Jasper tratando de no perder la calma.

Regresamos a casa, Edward estaba en shock y caminaba por pura inercia, Jasper, Alice, Connor, Nicolle, mi autómata marido y yo nos dirigimos al estudio para poder hablar con privacidad. Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta que Edward salió de su estado catatónico y habló.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

—Hace dos años tío —respondió Connor, Nicolle permanecía con la mirada gacha y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo—. Sé que esto no está bien pero no lo pudimos evitar, nos amamos.

—Ustedes pueden estar juntos, no hay impedimento para que no lo estén, no son primos. Hijo, Jasper y yo no somos tus verdaderos padres, tus padres biológicos fallecieron cuando eran un bebé.

—Tu padre erá mi hermano, cuando él y tu madre fallecieron tú llegaste a nuestra familia como un hijo más, tal vez nosotros no seamos tus padres biológicos pero te queremos como si lo fuéramos —Connor se levantó y fue a abrazar a Alice que no dejaba de llorar, la escena era tan conmovedora que no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

—Mamá, papá, sé que ambos deben estar muy decepcionados de mí y…

—No te voy a negar que me hubiese gustado que pasaran uno años más para que nos hicieras abuelos, pero siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo cielo —Nicolle nos abrazó a su padre y a mí sin dejar de llorar.

—Así que ¿pensabas irte a Oxford sin decirnos nada sobre tu embarazo? —le pregunté y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Sí, tenía miedo de cómo fueran a reaccionar al enterarse.

—Así que… abuelos ¿eh? Bella, nos estamos haciendo viejas —dijo Alice para aligerar la tensión y funcionó, ya que todos sonreímos.

Dejamos a los chicos en el despacho y salimos a la sala donde estaban los demás, les explicamos a los chicos, puesto que eran los únicos que no sabían la verdad sobre Connor, lo que ocurría y que no había nada de malo en la relación de Nicolle con mi sobrino.

Por la mañana partimos todos rumbo el aeropuerto, donde nos reunimos con toda la familia y nuestros amigos para despedir a los chicos, sólo se irían a Chicago Nessie, Tony, Nick, Ariana, Jake y Lucas; Nicolle y Connor se quedarían en la cuidad e irían a la universidad aquí. Nos despedimos de los chicos y, antes de perderse por la sala de abordaje, nos dijeron adiós con la mano. Ahora podía entender un poco más cómo fue que se sintió Charlie cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y me mudé con Edward, no es para nada fácil ver que los hijos crecen y ya no son esos bebés, que alguna vez tuvimos en nuestros brazos.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche, me abrió la puerta y antes de subir me planté frente a él.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo, Edward?

—Sólo de una cosa, de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de ti —me respondió y yo le sonreí.

Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé, poniendo en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él. No podía desear nada más de lo que tengo, tengo un esposo al que amo con todo mi corazón, cuatro hijos maravillosos y un nieto en camino, definitivamente una gran familia y unos amigos maravillosos, ¿podría decir que me faltaba algo? La respuesta era fácil y sencilla, por supuesto que no.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Pues aquí esta el epílogo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y ahora sí, con estoy doy por terminada esta historia. <strong>**Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes y adelantos de mis Fic's, así como también noticias sobre futuros proyectos, si gustan unirse encontraran el link en mi perfil.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también a quienes se toman un poquito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando de la siguiente manera:**

**Lunes: **Volver a Sonreír.

**Martes: **Juegos del Destino.

**Jueves: **Siempre te Amaré.

**Viernes: **Caminos Cruzados... ¿De Nuevo?


End file.
